Code Lyoko: Dimensional Heroes Style
by jexi the hunter
Summary: After the events of Monte d'Or, Jexi had noticed something was off. He looked into a log book on team Lyoko's history and someone was making it disappear. He gathered the team and headed into the past. They didn't know who was behind it, but they were going to stop them, wherever and whenever they are. REVIEWS NEEDED!
1. Prologue before the Prologue

Author's note: This is a story that takes place after Dimensional Heroes: The Miracle Mask. I am fully aware that it has not been completed yet, so I will make no mention of the events of the Miracle Mask. Please enjoy.

We open to a large ship floating in space, no it isn't Flux's this time, it is Jexi's. Jexi was there with the other heroes except the Lyoko Warriors.

Jexi: Thank you guys for coming on such short notice. And I am glad to meet some new faces to the group. Let us welcome Brook, Ren, Zelda, Mousse, Shampoo, Ryoga and Akane.

Dan: This is nice and all, but why are we here?

Ichigo: And where's Team Lyoko?

Jexi: That's why I called you here. Take a look at this.

Jexi then brought out a brown book.

Sonic: What is that?

Jexi: Its a log book on Team Lyoko's adventures. I found it in Hermitage while looking for Luffy.

Pit: Why are you bringing that out?

Jexi: Look at the pages.

He opened the book and showed the others that the pages were missing some entries.

Luffy: Some of the entries are missing.

Jexi: Something or someone is trying to wipe the warriors away from history.

Tails: Flux?

Jexi: It could be. No one's seen him or the other villains for a while. This may be something her had been planning for awhile. We need to act.

Franky: But how are we suppose to fix all this? We don't have a time machine.

Tails: Actually, we do.

Tails then revealed a large machine with a clock on the top of it.

Ranma: When did you make this?

Tails: I was inspired by Link's little song. So I analyzed the rhythmic tones and reconfigured it into a machine based reciever. All I need is the time and date and we're there.

Jake: Well, let's get to it.

Tails: One problem. If we use it on Jexi's ship, it could interfere with the power core.

Renji: So we'd need a base of operations, one that doesn't run on a super advance powersource.

Ryoga: But where will we find a large ship?

Franky: Large ship, eh? Looks like the ball's in Franky's court now. By that I mean, we can use the Thousand Sunny as the base.

Jexi: That could work. If we installed it into the ship and I bring all the tech I've taken from Flux, we have a base.

Later that day, the team was assembled on board the Sunny ready for the trip through time.

Jexi: Is everything set, Tails?

Tails: We're all set. I even put in the date you suggested.

Jexi: Are we ready, guys?

All: Yeah!

Jexi: Then let's go.

Tails: Time travel, now.

Tails activated the machine. The hands on the clock began to move in opposing directions as the ship sailed through time.

Jexi(voiceover): So that was the prologue. As we sailed through the timeline, to Kadic, I could tell we were in for a long stay. But we had to stop the threat at hand.


	2. New Identities

When the ship finally came out of the time vortex, it landed in the harbor next to a familiar factory. The paws of the Sunny then anchored down to the ground.

Jexi: Okay, this looks like the place. Now to cloak the ship.

Franky: Cloak my ship? Why?

Jexi: If people see this ship, it would be a dead giveaway that we aren't from here. So we have to make sure no one sees it. Good thing I stole this cloaking tech from Flux.

Jexi then activated a small machine which made the Sunny invisible.

Jexi: Now for the next part. We need people on the inside. Tails is working on hacking the school files getting you guys into Kadic.

Tails: Done. I was able to get Dan, Marucho, Shun, Fabia, Jake, Ren, Ranma, Shampoo, Mousse, Ryoga, Akane, Luffy, Ussop, Link, Pit, Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Uryuu, Rukia, Zelda and Renji.

Jexi: Perfect. Now before we send you off, we have to change you outfits.

Pit: But what about my wings?

Jexi: I think I can hide those.

Jexi then got out a roll of duct tape which made Pit shake a little. Later the chosen people came out in school like clothing.

Pit: I can't believe I let you tape my wings down!

Jexi: Sorry, but it was the only way. Also, Vector, Franky. I got you two in by giving you jobs.

Both: Jobs?

Jexi: Yep. I got you both hired as gym assistants.

Vector: But won't people get suspicious if they see a croc and a cyborg walk right on in?

Jexi: If people ask, just say you have a bizzare skin conditions and were born with a tail. As for Franky, we can say he got in an accident.

Franky: I was in an accident.

Jexi: Even better. Now for those of you posing as students, you will be living at the school as boarders. Also take these.

He then got out some ear buds.

Jexi: Put them in your ears and we'll have unlimited communication. Also, Pit, we were able to get you a room with Jeremie.

Pit: So I can keep you updated on what he does. Awesome.

Jexi: Also, Chopper, your on forest duty.

Chopper: What does that mean?

Jexi: It means your living in the forest to keep us updated on when they leave for the factory.

Chopper: But what if I get hungry?

Jexi: Eat some grass. Now Zoro, Nami, Sanji, Robin, Brook, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Manaphy and Kon will stay here and help me maintain this ship. Now off to school. Oh! One more thing. When you find out their secret, pretend to be surprised and do not tell them anything about the future. Now go.

The new students and the new assistants then left for Kadic to maintain their covers.

Brook: You think they'll be all right.

Jexi: I really hope so.

Kon: You know we're boned right?

Jexi: Oh, I do. I most certaily do. But I do wonder who is behind this.

meanwhile in an undisclosed location was a familiar group.

Flux: So Jexi's in the past too, huh? No matter. He won't beat me this time.

Ian: Why are we in the past again?

Jexi: Think about it. If we erase team Lyoko from history, I'll never have to met them and they won't be able to stop me from future schemes. Victory will be mine. And to assure my victory, I made a couple of stops and mind controlled a couple of the heroes allies and enemies to fight for me. I can't possibly lose. Now this next chapter will really kick off the series. Keep on reading.


	3. Xana Awakens part 1

Later that night after the new students were enrolled into Kadic and spending their first night within its walls, a famaliar blond haired boy in glasses was seen entering the factory.

Jeremie(voice over): Diary of Jeremie Belpois, Kadic Academy 8th grade student, October 9th. After my new roommate, Pit finally fell asleep, I went to find parts for my minature robots. I couldn't find anything around here I could use, so I decided to rummage for scrap in the abandoned factory not far from the academy. I figured that I could find some old mechanical stuff that could be useful. I was not disappointed. I stumbled into some sort of complex complete with an entire computer lab and scanners, and especially this totally intense mainframe. For the moment, I haven't told anybody. Its my little secret. It was the coolest thing that's ever happened to me. That night, even though I was scared stiff, I decided to start up the computer.

We see Jeremie walking towards a large powersource with his hands on the switch.

Jeremie: I hope I'm not going to regret this in a minute. Okay, go!

The source then glowed and came online. Jeremie then stumbled back in surprise and then shook it off and went up to the room that had the computer. He then sat down into the chair.

Jeremie: Okay then. Let's see what you have under the hood, my friend.

The computer then turned on by itself opening a window witha pink haired girl in it.

Jeremie: What's all this? A video game?

Girl: Who are you? Where am I?

Jeremie: Huh?

The next morning we arrive at Kadic to see the students arrive to class.

Usopp: I can't believe we're still here. How much longer does he expect us to be here?

Dan: No clue, dude. He was pretty skecthy on the details.

Ichigo: We just need to stay as long as we have to.

We then see Ulrich sitting down with a familiar boy coming up to him.

Odd: Are you Ulrich Stern?

Ulrich: That depends, who wants to know?

Odd: Odd Della Robbia, your brand new roommate.

Ulrich: What?

Odd: I'm new at the academy and the principal told me to move in with you.

Ulrich: Latch on to me sounds more like it.

Odd: Relax. I'm totally cool. Trust me, you won't even know I'm there.

Ulrich: I sure hope so. Listen, we don't exactly go way back, so just for now lets take things nice and slow, okay?

Odd: Okay, nice and slow.

Then as the conversation finished, a stuck up girl came in and went up to Ulrich.

Girl: Hi there, Ulrich sweetheart. I have something important to tell you.

Ulrich: Importat like"I lost my masscare" or "My pink t-shirt ran?"

Girl: No. Nothing as serious as that. Its about you and me, Ulrich. If you wanna know more, come by my dorm at eight. I'm counting on you.

Odd: Ulrich? Sweetheart? Who's the good looking babe?

Ulrich: Sissi. She's the principal's daughter. Guys flip over her, but she's only flipped over me.

Odd: That's pretty cool.

Ulrich: Cool? She's totally brain dead and a leech as well.

Odd: In that case, its pretty lame.

The bell then rang and the students then left the classroom.

Odd: And the waiter says" I don't have frog's legs, that's just the way I walk." Hahahahahaha! Get it?

Ulrich: No, but what I am beginning to get is that your determined not to give me a break.

Odd: We're gonna have to get to know each other and you'll see by the end of the day, you won't ba able to do without me.

We then turn to the factory where Jeremie was sitting at the computer.

Jeremie: Artificial Intelligence? Can you hear me?

Girl: Yes, but could you please call me something else?

Jeremie: How do you like the name "Maya"?

Maya: Maya? I like it. But what I'd really like is for you to tell me what I'm doing in this virtual universe?

Jeremie: That's not so easy. But I've already got a couple of answers. Your part of a virtual environment called Lyoko and you've gotta try to get out of there. Look around for a door or something like that.

Maya looked around the inside of the tower til she walked down the path and saw that she could walk through the wall to get out. She then saw she was in a vast forest.

Maya: Jeremie! I-. This is weird. You have to see this.

Jeremie: I'd love too. Could you give me a visual?

Maya: I'll try.

A window with the forest sector then appeared on the screen and a large map appeared in the holomap.

Jeremie: There isn't just a forest, there's an entire world! I count 4 sectors. Each one is different.

As Maya walked through the forest, she saw two small cockroach like creature appear before her.

Maya: Uh Jeremie? I'm not all alone out here. There are some animals.

Jeremie: That's fantastic. This virtual world has its own ecosystem with living creatures.

The cockroaches then began to fire lasers at Maya.

Maya: Jeremie! They're attacking me!

Maya then ran til she was back in the tower.

Jeremie: Phew. Your lifepoints are regenerating.

We later see Ulrich and Odd standing near the vending machines.

Odd: So about your girlfriend.

Ulrich: She's not my girlfriend.

Odd: Sweet. So she's totally available.

Ulrich: Like I said, she's totally brain dead. And your not exactly her type.

We then see Jeremie walking up the the vending machine with Pit secretly following. As Jeremietouched a button, he got an electric shock and collapsed.

Ulrich: Belpois!

Pit: Jeremie!

The two then rushed to Jeremie.

Pit: He doesn't look too good. We better take him to the infirmary.

Ulrich: Odd. Go get a teacher.

As Odd went to get a teacher, the two then carried Jeremie to the infirmary. The nurse was checking Jeremie's bloodpressure.

Nurse: Nothing too serious. Just a minor electrical shock and some super ficial burns.

Ulrich: Well, you wanted some juice and you got it.

Jeremie: Very funny, Stern. But thanks all the same. Even to you, Pit.

Pit: I'm just looking out for my roommate.

Ulrich: Don't mention it. I'll check up on you after my martial arts class.

We then turn to the inside of the gym where we see Jim, Vector and Franky instructing Ulrich, Usopp and Fabia.

Jim: How are you all? I'm happy to see so many of you here tonight. Kaleri Pi Yat, Kogo Suku, Jutsu. No, these are not dishes served at a golden chinese restaurant.

Just then, Yumi walked right in.

Jim: No offense, Miss Ishiyama.

Yumi: None taken. I'm Japanese.

Jim: Well, anyway, these are combat techniques that can save your life. As they did for me when I was a forest ranger in Quebec.

Vector: You were a forest ranger?

Franky: That must have been pretty cool. What happened?

Jim: Well I was quietly enjoying a waffle with maple syrup by my campfire when I was attacked by a vicious beaver. Its razor sharp teeth were going for my juggular, but I was able to save myself thanks to my perfect mastery of the razor hand of Le pong chang.

The group then began laughing.

Jim: What's so funny about that?

Usopp: I think you'd be better of not talking about it.

Jim: Since you think its so funny, you and Miss Sheen will go first.

The two got up then bowed.

Usopp: Be ready, Fabia. For I have mastered 8000 different types of martial arts. So be prepared.

Five seconds later we see Usopp on the floor in a daze with Franky and Vector laughing at him.

Vector: What do you call that style? Stink fu?

Franky: Trashling?

Both: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Jim: Okay. Now for Miss Ishiyama and Mr. Stern. Hehehe. Stink-fu. That's clever.

The two then bowed to each other and began sparring.

Ulrich: Pretty good for a beginner.

Yumi then delivered a low sweep knocking Ulrich on his back. Yumi then pinned him down. The two then blushed from being too close to each other.

Franky: Not bad, but you could use a lot more practice.

Vector: Thats enough for tonight. Bow to eachother and go get some beauty sleep.

Yumi bowed while Ulrich just walked away.

Yumi: Nice to meet you too.

Usopp: Goodbye. Tomorrow, I will definetly show all of you a force to be recond with.

He then opened a door and closed it.

Franky: That's a supply closet, long nose.

Usopp then walked out and then went out the correct door. We then see Ulrich enter his room totally trashed by a small dog.

Ulrich: My room! And where did this mutt come from?

Odd: That's Kiwi. He's my dog. He just had a little fit, that's all. You understand. The poor things not used to being cooped up.

Ulrich: I mean look at this! My CD's! My clothes! He's trashed everything. And did you see what he did in my bed?

Odd: Sorry, but I couldn't take him out with everyone around. There are no dogs allowed at Kadic.

Ulrich: No kidding. I think the principals going to be interested in hearing about this.

Ulrich then closed the door.

Odd: That's okay, Kiwi. My little diggidy dog.

we then switch to Jeremie and Pit in their room. Pit was snoozing while Jeremie was working on his compuer. The screen then went dark and a symbol with an eye appeared and the robot on the desk began to go wild.

Ulrich was walking down the hall when he ran into Usopp.

Usopp: They are going to regret messing with Master Martial Artist Usopp!

Ulrich: And the person regretting it is?

Usopp: Ah! Don't do that!

Ulrich: Hey, I'm not the one pretending to be something I'm not.

They both then heard Jeremie scream and rushed to his room. They then saw him and Pit being attacked by robots.

Usopp: Its finally happened. The rise of the machines! We're doomed!

Pit: Will you stop narrating and help us?

The two then pried the robots off and broke them apart.

Ulrich: Your little friends are kinda aggresive. Maybe you should check their settings.

Jeremie: I had nothing to do with it. They just attacked us all of a sudden.

Pit: You mind explaining that just in case another robot attacks me in my sleep?

Jeremie: Forget it.

Ulrich: Come on. Tell us. Maybe we can be of some help.

Usopp: What if you suddenly get attacked by a hairdryer when we're not around?

Jeremie: You guys wouldn't understand.

Pit: We aren't leaving til you tell us.

Jeremie: Okay. What have I got to lose? I'm already in over my head. I may as well tell you. But first, can you keep a secret?

We then see the four climbing out of the sewers in front of the factory.

Ulrich: That tunnel in the gym is a great way to beat curfew.

Jeremie: Yeah. And there's another one on the campus as well.

They then entered the factory and into the room with the computer.

Ulrich: So that's the mega computer you started up?

Jeremie: Its actually a super computer. When I activated it, I discovered that it runs a whole virtual universe called Lyoko.

Ulrich: You know what Belpois? This morning's electric shock fried your brain. This things just the control center of the factory.

Jeremie then opened the window with Maya in it. This shocked both Usopp and Pit.

Jeremie: And what do you call this? A program for spray painting doors?

Maya: Hello Jeremie.

Ulrich: Who's the girl with the pink hair?

Jeremie: That's Maya. A form of artificial intelligence that lives on Lyoko. I don't know what she's there for yet.

Ulrich: Don't mess with me. You programmed her, right?

Maya: No. I woke up the moment Jeremie restarted the super computer. I don't know who I am. My memory has been erased.

Jeremie: Maya has to hide in some kind of tower. As soon as she leaves it, she gets attacked by monsters. You gotta believe me, Stern. THis is an incredible discovery.

Ulrich: What if its just one big video game?

Jeremie: Then its a very dangerous game. My robots are designed to retrieve a ball and they tried to kill me. That's not all. Before they attacked, a sort of logo appeared on my computer. The same one the monsters had on Lyoko.

Pit: So the virtual things that attacked Maya also want to kill you?

Jeremie: That's what it looks like.

Jeremie: If that's true Belpois, then I think you shoulc shut the computer down and call the police.

Usopp: Sure they'll buy that. "Hello, police? My friend is being attacked by a virtual entity." They'll just think we're crazy.

Jeremie: Plus I wanna help Maya better understand what she's doing on Lyoko.

Pit: Say what?

Jeremie: If I'm right, we can materialize her here on Earth.

Ulrich: This is nuts. What makes you think you can?

Jeremie: You'll see, Stern.

They were now in a lower room with three large scanners.

Jeremie: I haven't found the code to materialize Maya to Earth, but I have found the one that can send someone to Lyoko. The supercomputer analyzes your molecular structure through these cabins before breaking down your atoms, digitizing them into a digital carnation in the digital world.

Pit: In English?

Jeremie: You step inside the cabin, your in the virtual world.

Ulrich: Jeremie, these things don't exist yet. There's no way.

Jeremie: You still don't wanna believe me.

Ulrich: I would love too. But virtualization is straight out of science fiction.

Jeremie: Why don't we test it? We just need a guinea pig.

Pit: What about three? Just to be sure.

Jeremie: That's fine.

The three then seperated and gathered three test subjects and brought them back to the scanners.

Usopp: You brought a dog?

Ulrich: Yeah. What did you bring?

Usopp then revealed that the test subject he was using was Chopper.

Ulrich: Is that a deer?

Usopp: Yep. Pit, what did you get?

Pit: I brought... Well.

He then walked to the left and revealed an unconscious Jexi.

Usopp: You brought Jexi?!

Ulrich: Who exactly is he?

Pit: A good friend.

Usopp: I can't believe he willingly agreed to this.

Pit: Actually, its more like I snuck up behind him and knocked him out.

Usopp: You realize he's gonna kill you when he wakes up.

Pit: I know.

He then laid Jexi in the cabin. Usopp then placed Chopper in the second one and Ulrich placed the dog in the last one.

Ulrich: Nice puppy. Don't move.

They three then climbed up the ladder unaware that Odd and Sissi were climbing down.

Pit: Test subjects are in the scanner.

Jeremie: Let's see how it goes. Not going to be a piece of cake.

back in the scanner room.

Odd: These things look like coffins.

Sissi: Your right. Maybe its a tomb of n egyptian pharoh?

Usopp: We're all set.

Jeremie: Okay. I'm starting up the procedure.

Odd then went inside the cabin and picked up the dog.

Odd: Are you okay, Kiwi?

The cabins then began to close. Just before the last one could close, Kiwi jumped out.

Sissi: Oh no! Your gonna be mummified with that boy and raccoon.

Chopper: I'm a reindeer!

Sissi: That talking raccoon.

Jeremie: Transfer guinea pigs. That's a weird looking dog.

Ulrich: That's no dog. That's Odd Della Robbia!

Jeremie: I don't know how to stop the procedure.

Sissi: Help!

The three then went down.

In Lyoko, we see the three in the cabins virtualized. Odd was dressed like a purple cat, Chopper was dressed in dinosaur themed clothing and Jexi was in a colorful variety of clothing.

Odd: Hey, what happened? Where am I? And why am I dressed up like a giant purple cat?

Chopper: This is too weird.

Jexi: At least you guys were conscious. When I get my hands on Pit...

Jeremie: Odd Della Robbia? Jexi?

Odd: Who's calling us?

Jeremie: Its me. Jeremie Belpois.

Odd: Is this a joke?

Jeremie: No.

back on Earth...

Ulrich: Sissi?

Sissi: Oh, Ulrich!

Jeremie: Its okay, guys. Odd, Jexi and Chopper have arrived safely on Lyoko.

Odd: Are we in a video game?

Jeremie: Actually, your in a virtual world.

Odd: Cool.

Odd was then shot in the back by monsters.

Odd: Uh, Jeremie. We have some giant cockroaches heading for us.

Jeremie: That's you guys should probably run. Guys, Della Robbia's in danger. You better go in.

Ulrich, Usopp and Pit then walked into the cabins.

Jeremie: I'm starting the procedure. Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Usopp, Transfer Pit. Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Usopp, Scanner Pit. Virtualization.

The three soon arrived on Lyoko. Ulrich was dressed as a samurai, Usopp was dressed in owl themed clothing and Pit was dressed in his usual get up.

Pit: Now this feels right.

Ulrich: This sword is cool.

Odd: How come he gets to be a samurai?

Jeremie: The scanners must base your desires and personality into your digital incarnation.

Odd: I don't think about purple cats. And I'd rather have a cool weapon then these paws.

The paws then fired an arrow.

Odd: I take back what I said. These arrows are pretty sweet.

Jeremie: Try and hook up with Maya in her tower.

The six on Lyoko then started to head for the tower.

Odd: So who's Maya?

Ulrich: She's a girl that lives on Lyoko.

Odd: There are babes here too?

Ulrich: But I get the impression that Belpois has flipped her.

Odd: He's in love with a virtual chick? Is he nuts?

Ulrich: Kinda.

They soon came across a tower and entered not knowing the side they entered had no footing. They then fell into the depths of the tower. When they reemerged, they were in a region covered in ice.

Jexi: Interesting. When you fall down in one tower, you emerge in a different place.

Chopper: Strange how the tower isn't the same color as all the others.

Pit: The creatures here are pretty strange too.

The three block like creatures then surrounded them.

Jexi: Looks like we have to fight.

Pit: On it.

Pit then run up to a blok and slashed it with his bow but nothing happened.

Usopp: Let me try. Fire Bird Star!

He then fired a shot that formed a bird shaped fireball at a blok and destroyed it.

Usopp: Got it.

A laser then hit Usopp devirtualizing him.

Pit: Usopp!

Pit was then hit and devirtualized.

Odd: Say, how many lifepoints do we have left?

Odd was then hit and was devirtualized.

Ulrich then raised his sword and stabbed a blok in the eye, destroying it.

Ulrich: Yes.

Ulrich was then fired upon by the bloks and devirtualized.

Jexi: Looks like its just you and me, Chopper.

Chopper was soon hit and devirtualized.

Jexi: Looks like its just me.

But Jexi was outnumbered and soon devirtualized.

All six soon made it back to the room safe and sound.

Sissi: Help!

They climbed up the ladder to see a large mass of wires attacking Jeremie.

Jexi: Hold on, Jeremie!

Ulrich then grabbed a piece of sharp metal and jammed it into a wire. He was then electricuted. He was about to get electricuted again til Odd finished the job.

Odd: Always works better the second time. Told you you wouldn't do without me.

The wires then decomposed and became lifeless.

Jexi: Strange. What could have caused this?

meanwhile the tower still glowed red. another meanwhile...

Flux: So Jexi made contact with the Lyoko Warriors. This could interfere with my plans. I better send someone to stop him.

Just then a man in a bear skin cape walked in.

Man: Leave it to me. Consider him dead.

Flux: Very well. I'm trusting you, Mohji. But I wouldn't recommend just bringing in Richie, I have a special pet waiting to go into battle.

He opened a door revealing a large two headed dog on fire.

Flux: Jexi, this past is going to be your grave.


	4. Xana Awakens part 2

The next day, we see Tails attaching something to the Sunny.

Kon: What's Tails doing?

Jexi: He's working on the countershield.

Amy: Countershield?

Jexi: Eventually Jeremie will create a program called Return to the Past. It will reset everything before a XANA attack. It will also wipe out our memories. This shield is synced with the the Supercomputer. Whenever the RTTP is used, the countershield will kick in and protect the ship and those wearing the communication devices from the effects. The only ones who won't be effected are me, Chopper, Usopp and Pit. I just hope we can get it up and running in time.

now we turn to inside the cafeteria where the group was eating...

Odd: Morning lovebirds.

The group then noticed that Odd's hair was styled upward into a point.

Pit: What's with the hairdo?

Odd: Lyoko style. Very trendy. Meow.

Odd then began eating the food off his tray like their was no tomorrow.

Ulrich: You always eat that much?

Odd: Actually, I'm not that hungry today. Has anyone seen Jeremie?

Usopp: He was up all night in his room working on Lyoko after he put the computer back together.

Odd: Man, the guys a real Einstein.

Sissi: Who's Einstein?

we now go into Jeremie and Pit's room...

Jeremie: Unfortunately, your not like the others. You can't be devirtualized when you lose all your lifepoints.

Maya: At least now I know how to change sectors.

Jeremie: I also found out what the towers are for. They're portals between the virtual world and the normal world. And when they're red it means they're activated.

Maya: Are you sure?

Jeremie: Just about. They maybe the way to materialize you on Earth. Unbelievable huh? I can't wait to tell the others.

meanwhile on Lyoko, we see several pulses heading towards the red tower. We then switch to the group in the schoolyard.

Ulrich: You want us to go back to Lyoko and bring Maya to a red tower?

Jeremie: Like I said, it may be the only way to bring Maya into the real world. Pretty wild, huh?

Odd: Pretty dangerous, you mean. We could have wiped out for good last night.

Ulrich: Odd's right. I say we're better off shutting down the supercomputer. Too bad for Maya but still its not like she's human.

Jeremie: She's still a sort of intelligent being. She's got emotions like we do.

Ulrich: See, I told you. He's madly in love with a computer program.

Jeremie: Come on guys. Be cool. I'm just asking you to go back there one last time.

Usopp: I'd love to help, but my I-Can't-Go-Back-To-A-Virtual-Universe Disease is acting up.

Odd: We couldn't even get by the monsters their. We'll be blown away in a heartbeat.

Ulrich: If only there were more of us. And Sissi and Usopp are to chicken to go.

Sissi: No I'm not. I really want to go to Lyoko but when cheerleading practice is over.

Usopp: Sorry, but I'd rather be the support. But Chopper might be willing to go back.

Odd: Where is he anyway?

Pit: He passed out from the excitement last night, so he's probably chilling in the factory. And we can't ask Jexi cause he's working on something important. But I do know these three dudes who would like to help.

Jeremie: Thanks Pit, you too, Sissi. Now once we materialize Maya to Earth, we can shut down the supercomputer. But for now, we keep this our secret.

Pit: Got it.

Usopp: No secret will be spilled by the great Usopp the secret keeper.

Ulrich: No problem.

Odd: I swear.

Sissi: Ditto. I can't wait to see what I look like on Lyoko.

Odd: Me neither. Maybe I won't be the dumbest looking one in the group after all.

Ulrich then began to leave.

Sissi: Ulrich, where are you going? Aren't you going to watch my cheerleading routine?

Ulrich: There's something I need to take care of.

He then left for the gym. When he entered, he found Yumi waiting for him.

Yumi: Back for another thrashing?

Ulrich: I don't like ending on a bad note.

Yumi: That's good! I like a challenge!

Ulrich: You're going to get one! But what are the new assistant coaches doing here?

Yumi: I'm not sure.

Vector: We came to watch you get beat up again

Franky: I even popped the popcorn.

As the two watched, Ulrich and Yumi bowed and then came at each other.

back on Lyoko, the pulsation of the tower then went for Maya and she sensed it.

Maya: Jeremie? Can you hear me?

back on Earth near an electrical outlet, a ball of electricity was starting to form. back with Jeremie, Odd and Usopp.

Odd: You know, when I first saw Sissi, I thought she was a babe but now that I know her, I think she's

Usopp: A turkey?

Odd: Exactly.

Pit then came to the three with Dan, Luffy and Ranma behind him.

Pit: These are the guys I was telling you about. Meet Dan, Ranma and Luffy. They want to help us.

Dan: You bet we do. Pit explained everything. We'll help no matter the cost.

Luffy: Plus, this sounds like an awesome adventure.

Ranma: And we would be able to fight evil as well.

Jeremie: This is good. Three more hands helping us. Now lets head for the library.

meanwhile with Ulrich and Yumi...

Ulrich: Have you been training for long?

Yumi: Yeah. My parents think its weird.

Ulrich: Not me. By the way, I'm Ulrich! Your Yu-Yu-Yuri right?

Yumi then knocked him on his back.

Vector: Ha!

Franky: Bad move.

Yumi: Its Yumi.

back in the library...

Jeremie: Bingo! I recently found a new function for the supercomputer called Return to the Past. I just figured out how to use it.

Odd: That's great, Einstein. But could you help me with my electrochemistry homework?

Jeremie: Are you planning on calling me Einstein forever?

Odd: Why not? So what about my report?

Jeremie: Well, why don't you say that electro chemistry is a science that deals with electricity and chemistry? Then you say that electro chemistry involves separate polar system that is opposed as two extremes as over productive materials!

Odd: I have to say all that

Jeremie: No, of course not. You need to have examples.

Then two random kids walked by.

Kid 1: Did you hear? Jim took Sissi to the infirmary!

Kid 2: What did she do? Pull a muscle in her brain trying to add two plus two?

Kid 1: No man she got electrocuted!

they then looked at each other before rushing to the infirmary.

meanwhile in the gym, Ulrich and Yumi continued to spar til Ulrich pinned Yumi on her back. They both blushed when they were that close.

Vector: Hey, Franky. You seeing what I'm seeing?

Franky: Looks like we have a love interest.

Vector: How cute.

The two then got up.

Yumi: Call it a tie?

Ulrich: Okay, but I gotta go because my friends will start wondering where I am, same with you.

Yumi: I don't have any friends.

They then saw a surge of electricity flow through the wires and out came an electric ball.

Yumi: What is that?

Ulrich: No time to explain we have to get out of here.

Vector: We're right behind you.

The four then took off running.

in the infirmary, the heroes arrive to see the principal talking to two boys.

Delmas: You're the ones who brought Elizabeth here, what happened?

Nicholas: She was in her room when she was attacked by some sort of electricity monster that came from her coat hanger.

Delmas: Would you try to be serious?! You're the one that's about to get a shock in a moment!

Back with the four, they had run into a room and shut the door.

Yumi: It was as if that electrical thing was alive!

Ulrich's cell then rang.

Ulrich: Yeah Jeremie?

Jeremie: Ulrich?Great I really need you! Sissi got electrocuted by some sort of giant-!

Ulrich: Electric thing?

Jeremie: How did you know?

Ulrich: That same electric thing attacked me in the gymnasium. This is getting more and more dangerous! You and your supercomputer.

Jeremie: All the more reason to materialize Maya ASAP! We have to go to Lyoko and bring her to the red tower! We can shut down the supercomputer tonight so we'll meet you in the sewer!

Ulrich: Sorry, but I gotta go.

Yumi: You seem to know what's going on here. What was that electrical thing that attacked us?

Franky: And what is this supercomputer?

Ulrich: Look I don't have time to explain.

Yumi: You have time for a third round then?

Vector: Or a fourth?

Franky: Maybe a fifth?

Ulrich: I'll explain on the way.

The two groups headed into the sewers and met up.

Jeremie: Who's that girl? And those two behind you?

Ulrich: This is Yumi, Vector and Franky. They were with me when I was attacked.

Jeremie: We have to get to the factory now!

They then ran through the sewers til they came to the factory. They then entered and went to down in the elevator while Jeremie went up to the computer.

Jeremie: Maya? Can you hear me? Maya?

Maya: Jeremie, I'm being chased by monsters.

Jeremie: Why did you leave your tower? Are you crazy?

Maya: I heard some strange pulsations. I wanted to see what they were.

Jeremie: I'm sending back-up. Just hide somewhere.

On Lyoko, Maya went and hid behind a waterfall and observed carefully. She then saw the shadows of two large beasts.

Scanner room...

Yumi: Your story is pure science fiction.

Ulrich: Uh yeah. Except its for real.

Jeremie: I'm starting up the procedure.

Odd, Ulrich and Yumi then stepped into the scanners.

Jeremie: Transfer Odd, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Yumi. Scanner Odd, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Yumi. Virtualization.

As the transfer finished, Chopper came down the ladder.

Chopper: WHats going on?

Pit: We're heading back to Lyoko.

Chopper: Cool.

Jeremie: Ready for the next batch.

Luffy, Dan and Ranma then stepped inside.

On Lyoko, the first three were virtualized. Yumi was dressed as a geisha.

Odd: I'm the only one who looks like a nitwit on Lyoko.

They then saw Dan, Ranma and Luffy virtualized. Dan was dressed in an outfit similar to Drago, Luffy clothing was lion themed and Ranma was dressed in his usual garb.

Luffy: Cool. Time for an adventure.

Dan: This is so cool. I even have the Burst Blade from the last adventure.

They then saw Franky, Vector and Chopper virtualized. Franky's clothing was rhino themed and Vector looked the same except for a mike in his hand and a golden pair of headphones.

Vector: Time to rock the stage.

Franky: I feel so SUPER!

They finally saw Usopp and Pit virtualized.

Usopp: I can't believe you dragged me here.

Pit: We have to protect Ael- I mean Maya.

They then hurried to where Maya was.

Odd: You Maya? I'm Odd. I gotta say Jeremie has some nice taste.

Ulrich: Focus on the fight.

Yumi: I don't have a weapon.

She searched her person til she found a fan.

Yumi: A fan?

Chopper: Try throwing it.

She threw the fan and destroyed several monsters in the process.

Jeremie: Okay. Now bring Maya to the tower. Wait, I'm seeing three signals but they aren't the same monsters you've been fighting.

Maya: It must have been the beasts I saw earlier.

As they were close to the tower, they were soon confronted by a large lion and a two headed dog.

Odd: A lion and a dog? What's next?

Mohji: Just the most talented beast tamer ever.

Vector: Sigfred and Roy?

Mohji: No! Mohji the beast tamer!

Usopp: Oh no! Its that guy who can control that lion. Now he has a demon dog.

Pit: Twinbellows the Ferocious. He's been revived.

Ulrich: How do you guys know him?

Ranma: We'll explain later. Right now we need to take him down.

Mohji: Richie, Twinbellows! Attack!

The two animals the charged for the heroes.

Odd: How about me and Ranma go for Mohji while you go for his pets.

Ranma: Sounds like a plan.

As Odd and Ranma ran for Mohji, the rest dealt with the animals.

Franky: Let's show these beasts a thing or two. Oucie Finger!

Franky's finger opened and a missile was launched toward Twinbellows.

Yumi: How did he do that?

Usopp: He's a cyborg. Now animals, you will now deal with-

Twinbellows then slammed his paw down on Usopp and devirtualized him.

Maya: Jeremie. We lost Usopp. Jeremie?

back on Earth...

Usopp: Hey, Jermeie. I'm ba-aahhh!

He was stunned to see a large sphere of electricity growing in size.

back on Lyoko...

Ulrich: Yumi, I have an idea. Springboard.

Yumi then laid on her back and Ulrich jumped and she was used as a springboard and Ulrich landed on Richie.

Ulrich: You've been a bad cat.

Ulrich stuck his sword in Richie and devirtualized him.

Ulrich: That's one way to skin a cat.

Pit: Nice one. But could you help us over here?

The heores continued to fight Twinbellows back.

Luffy: Gum-Gum Gatling!

A barrage of punches were then dealt onto the large dog.

Dan: Forward Dash Melee Shot!

Vector: Vector soundwave!

The attacks hit the dog head on. Yumi was then running up with her fan.

Yumi: Here's a trick for you. Play dead!

The fan then hit the dog devirtualizing it.

Mohji: My pets! You'll pay for that!

He then hurled his whip at them, but Ranma caught it and pulled ohji in. Odd then stood above him.

Odd: Looks like the tamer just got tamed.

He fired an arrow at Mohji and devirtualized him. Maya then ran for the tower and entered it.

Luffy: Now how do we get back?

Ulrich: I think we have to devirtualize ourselves.

back in the tower, Maya stood in the center and was lifted to the top. She placed her hand on a screen and the name"Aelita" appeared.

Maya: Aelita.

Then the word code appeared.

Aelita: Code Lyoko.

As soon as she entered the code, the windows inside the tower dropped.

back in the elevator, the gang was heading back to the computer lab.

Dan: That was awesome. Except the devirtualizing eachother bit.

Luffy: It was also an adventure. I didn't expect to see Mohji.

Chopper: What was he doing there anyway? How could he even virtualize himself?

Vector: I don't think he acted alone.

Franky: Who cares. We stopped the threat, we saved the day, we-

The door opened revealing Sissi, Jim and Delmas.

Pit: Are hosed!

Sissi: Ulrich.

Ulrich: Sissi. You promised you wouldn't tell.

Chopper: You traitor!

Delmas: Belpois! I order you to shut this thing down and come with me.

Jeremie refused and typed in a program.

Jeremie: I'm launching the new program. Return to the Past Now!

A huge flash of light then occured and began swallowing everything around it.

Back on the Sunny

Jexi: Its happening. Tails! Is the countershield ready?

Tails: Its activating right now.

The mechanism then activated and shielded the ship and anyone wearing a comlink.

When the flash subsided, it was yesterday again.

Jexi: It must have worked. But I better test is. Tails, what did I ask you to build this week?

Tails: A counter shield. Hey! I still remember. The countershield is a sucess.

Jexi: And we learned that Flux is behind the time disruption. But how did he get his hands on scanner technology? Guess we'll find out soon enough. Tails, there's just one more thing I need you to do.

back at Kadic, everything was like it was yesterday.

Yumi: We were just doing this yesterday.

Ulrich: Yeah.

Odd: Einstein. Your program worked like a charm.

Jeremie: What are you talking about?

Odd: Lyoko, the supercomputer, my giant purple cat costume.

Jeremie: You know about Lyoko? How come?

Yumi: Uh-oh! Something must not have worked.

Ulrich: Come on, we'll fill you in.

later that night, the group that had been scanned(minus Franky, Chopper and Vector) were all in Jeremie's room.

Jeremie: But why wouldn't I remember?

Yumi: Maybe because you weren't the only one digitalized on Lyoko.

Jeremie: First thing tomorrow, I'm going to the factory and scan myself.

Aelita: Its to dangerous. We need to shut the computer down.

Jeremie: But Maya.

Aelita: Aelita. When I was in the tower, I remembered my name.

Jeremie: Aelita. That's much better then Maya. What about bringing you in? You guys have to give me one more day.

Ulrich: Okay. We'll see you at the factory.

the next day, the group(with Franky and Vector) arrived at the factory.

Yumi: Did you find anything?

Jeremie: Yeah. XANA.

Odd: XANA? What's that?

Aelita: An artificial intelligence. More like a virus, that can control electricity and activate towers to reach your world.

Yumi: So the red towers, the monsters, the symbol, the electric monster, Mohji. All of that was XANA?

Jeremie: All but Mohji. He was sent by another being.

Ulrich: Who?

Jeremie: After you left, Jexi contacted me and told me the whole story. The person who sent him was someone named Amadeus Flux. A world traveling criminal. Jexi explained to me the existence of other worlds and their secretcy. Most of the new students here are from those worlds. Even our new friends.

Odd: That's pretty cool. So what's XANA and Flux after?

Jeremie: XANA wants out and Flux's motives are still hidden. Only Aelita can counter the activated towers. And Jexi has agreed to have his friends help out as much as they can. It will take time to materialize Aelita, but I can do it. And Jexi has agreed to have his friend Tails help me out. He also mentions that Flux may have more soldiers then just Mohji. We need to be prepared for him too.

Luffy: We're with you all the way. Adventure.

All: Adventure!


	5. Teddygodzilla

We open at Kadic where we see two young girls video taping a setup for a dance.

Milly: Are we rolling?

Tamiya: Yeah.

Milly: Good morning, students of Kadic Academy. Your ace reporters Milly and Tamiya here with today's school news and its really big since I'm pretty sure you already know, tonight is the big night, the night of our annual school prom. Unfortunately, our camera's were not authorized to film the site where the festivities will take place, but I can amke out from where I'm speaking, the girl who might crowned our beauty queen tonight, just as she was last year, I mean of course our principal's daughter, Sissi. Let's see whether she'll answer a few questions.

The camera then turned to Sissi and her group.

Milly: Well, Sissi. How about a few words for our TV audience before the big night?

Sissi: Sorry, munckins. I only talk to real pro reporters. I have no time to waste on a couple of nerds.

The camera was then shut off.

Milly: But its for the school news program. What about freedom of the press?

Sissi: Oh, Milly. Little dipsticks your age have no freedom. Anyway, who needs your dumb reporting? What do you know? Besides, you've got a problem. Don't forget you need a date and I ca't think of anyone who would want to go with a dork like you. Even them. I bet if you asked them, they'd run like scared rabbits.

Milly: Who needs them? There are lots of other boys.

Sissi: What are you waiting for them? Try and find one.

Milly then turned toward our heroes who were setting up for the prom.

Milly: Ulrich? Would you be my date tonight?

Ulrich: I'm sorry Milly. It wouldn't be such a good idea. I'm too old for you and I already promised to go with Yumi.

Sissi: You see? What did I tell you? But don't worry, I'm sure you'll find a boy for the sandbox dance. Meanwhile, why don't you go play with your dolls?

Milly then started to cry and ran out the door with Tamiya running after.

Tamiya: Milly, wait!

Yumi: I hope your proud of yourself.

The heroes then glared at the girl as she glared back. meanwhile in Jeremie's room...

Jeremie: Aelita, Jexi? Anyone there?

Two windows then popped up on the screen. One with Aelita and one with Jexi.

Jexi: I'm here.

Aelita: How are you?

Jeremie: How about you?

Aelita: I'm okay. I haven't seen anything unusual about the towers. It seems quiet... well for the moment.

Jeremie: Well, I'm making progress on my research so you can come live with us.

Aelita: The key to Materialization?

Jexi: You actually found it?

Jeremie: Not yet. But I'm working on it. Its only a matter of time. How's your end, Jexi?

Jexi: We're trying all we can. We have not yet made any progress yet, but we'll keep trying. Let's just hope Xana doesn't try anything.

meanwhile in Milly and Tamiya's roomwe see Milly with a small teddy bear and Tamiya...

Tmiya: Don't cry. We'll go to the prom. You'll see. Jim, Vector and Franky said it would be okay. We have until nine o'clock.

Milly: You better just face the facts, Tamiya. They don't care about us or the news. I hate them, all of them.

Unknown to them, the Xana logo appeared on the screen.

Tamiya: I know you don't mean that.

Milly just ignored this and ran out the door.

Tamiya: Its true that Ulrich could have been a little nicer.

back in the gymnasium...

Pit: You seem little gloomy, Ulrich.

Dan: Its about Milly, isn't it?

Yumi: You could have said yes. You know me and Prom.

Odd: Even if I was your date?

Ulrich: Sissi really came on strong. If meanness is a quality of becoming a beauty queen then she has this in the bag.

Usopp: That's true, but try telling that to miss world.

Odd: Miss innerworld is more like it.

He group then laughed. Meanwhile in the supply shed, Milly was sitting all alone with her teddy bear.

Milly: At least you don't care how old I am, do you? We always understand each other! We're not like those dumb older kids that love to run things. They think that just because we're young that we don't count at all. And if for once we were older than them, they wouldn't laugh at us now would they?

Tamiya: Milly? Are you in there? Are you finished sulking? Hurry! We have work to do.

Milly: Okay, I'm coming.

She then placed the bear next to a crate.

Milly: You stay right there and I'll be back for you.

She then left the shed. The a strange black smoke crawled out of an outlet and into the bear. The bear's eyes then had Xana's logo on them.

later in Sissi's room...

Sissi: A bunch of babies at our prom, they've got to be kidding. And that other freak who had the nerve to invite Ulrich. If anyone is to go with Ulrich, it will be me! I am the star. The diva of the school.

she then prepared to beautify herself til she noticed something in her room. She then saw that it was knocking over her products.

Later we she being escorted out by the principal with the students watching.

Delmas: Move along. Back to your dorms. There's nothing to see here.

As they walked away, the heroes watched from the distance.

Odd: Why don't we check to make sure our old friend Xana isn't up to anything.

They then inspected the room.

Jeremie: Too many appliances plugged in. A simple short circuit.

Luffy: Look at this cool helmet.

Luffy then put it on and the helmet lit up.

Ranma: You okay, Luffy?

Luffy: I'm learning the secrets of the universe. Muffins are suprisingly high in calories, the chicken came before the egg and the reason we all keep coming together is because were-

Dan: That's enough of that. Say good bye to the brain stimulator.

The helmet then came off.

Luffy: Man, I could use some meat fast. What was I about to say? Oh, well.

meanwhile in the garden shed...

Milly: Oh no! My teddy bear's gone!

Jim: Ah-ha!

Vector: Caught you red handed!

Franky: You know the rules. No one allowed in the garden shed.

Milly: But.

Vector: No buts. This place is too dangerous for children. Look at all these rusty tools. And I'm not talking about Franky.

Franky: Hey! Watch what you say croc breath. What do children think this is? A playground?

Vector: This place is off limits.

Franky: No entry.

Jim: For adults only.

Milly: With you three, everythings off limits.

Jim: Now you listen here. I would change the way I talk if I were you, little girl.

Milly: Little girl! Okay, I'm young, so what? Its only big kids who can sy what they think, huh?

Franky: So you think your real big kids, huh?

Vector: News report or not. You guys are grounded for tonight in your room.

Tamiya: Thanks a lot, Milly. No prom.

Jim: Now beat it!

now we turn to the two girls outside in the school courtyard...

Tamiya: Don't be sad, Milly. Look at all these pictures we took.

Odd then showed up.

Odd: Something wrong, Milly?

Tamiya: Someone stole her teddy bear.

Milly: I'm sure it was one of the big kids. For spite.

Tamiya: Your right. Look! Its a picture of Sissi's room.

Milly: And there's my teddy bear hidden under her pillow.

Odd: Who would have believed it. Soon she'll be playing with dolls.

Milly: Come on. We gotta find her.

Tamiya: If Jim, Vector or Franky catch us near the dorms, we're in big trouble.

Odd: I'll handle it.

Odd then took the photo and headed off to find the bear. Meanwhile the three were locking up they saw something large behind them.

Franky: You better watch out. Your dealing with three muscle bound gym workers.

meanwhile Odd looked around the room but had not found the bear. Meanwhile in the infirmary, we see the three in beds.

Delmas: And you three are sure that this was your attacker?

Vector: We saw it with our own eyes.

Delmas: And you say he's an expert in martial arts?

Franky: He's a master really.

Delmas: I think it would be better not to call the police.

As Delmas left, Odd was standing there.

Delmas: Odd? Are you looking for something?

Odd: No, I just heard what happened to the coaches. Will they be all right?

Delmas: All they need right now is a little sleep.

Delmas then tossed the drawing into the trash. Odd took it out and looked at it. It was then he made an astonishing discovery.

Ulrich: Xana? In a teddy bear?

Jeremie: He's always there when you least expect him.

Dan: Okay. Ulrich, Luffy, Ranma, Pit, Usopp and I will stay here to look for the bear.

Odd: And I'll go to Lyoko.

Jeremie: Its too dangerous for a solo mission.

Jexi(on communicator): No problem. Someone here at the school will be going with you, and I have another agent waiting at the factory.

Dan: So who's going with Odd?

Marucho: Me.

Ranma: Marucho?

Jexi: We need a stratagist for this mission and Marucho is excellent at that.

Jeremie: Okay. Let's head to the factory.

The three then went through the tunnel to the factory where they found Sanji waiting.

Sanji: So, what's up?

As the three headed for the scanners, Jeremie headed for the computer.

Jeremie: Okay. Aelita? Is there any tower activity?

Aelita: One was just recently activated in the desert.

Jeremie: I'm sending in some back up. Transfer Odd. Transfer Marucho. Transfer Sanji. Scanner, Odd. Scanner Marucho. Scanner Sanji. Virtualization.

Three were then in the desert. Marucho was dressed similar to Aquamos and wielding the Posideon Cannon and Sanji was dressed in goat themed clothing. They soon met up with Aelita.

Back on Earth with the other heroes, they were standing next to a demolished wall.

Ranma: Oh no. The bear's loose.

Usopp: It could be after anyone. Even its worse enemies.

They all then came to a realization.

All: Yumi!

they all quickly began running down the street.

back on Lyoko, the three continued to fight monsters while protecting Aelita. Odd then had a future flash of Aelita falling into the digital sea.

Odd: Oh no.

As they ran down a spiral landscape, the Kankerlats pursued. As they were each taken out, one of them toppled and knocked over some rocks which caused Aelita to lose balance and begin to fall. But before she could, Odd rushed in and saved her. Sanji and Marucho quickly followed and regrouped with them. They then see a secret passage and go down it.

Meanwhile on Earth, the heroes reached Yumi's house and got her out of there before the bear got to them. They hid inside a building as the teddy bear passed it and headed for the school.

Jeremie: Guys! You need to move it. Teddy's getting really angry. Also, there appears to be someone from Flux's army waiting for you.

Odd: Bring it on. Let's see who we're dealing with this time. They entered the clearing with the tower where they saw a familiar mustached man.

Eggman: Hello heroes.

Marucho: Dr. Eggman!

Sanji: I was hoping to make an omelette.

Eggman: Joke all you want, but I'm afraid the only thing getting cracked is all of you! Let's go Egg Walker 2.0.

A giant mech with many legs then appeared out of nowhere and Eggman entered the mech.

Eggman: Time for you to deal with the Eggman.

back on Earth, the heroes arrived at the school.

Yumi: I'll evacuate the dorms. You guys do the gym.

They split up to try and evacuate the school.

Delmas: We will now crown our beauty queen for this year's prom.

Ulrich: Excuse me. Could we have your attention, please?

Pit: There is a giant teddy bear on the way to destroy you all. You need to get out of here.

The children then laughed until the coaches spoke.

Vector: They tell the truth.

Franky: We saw the giant teddy too.

Sissi: Please. This is just a trick to keep myself from being elected beauty queen. I mean, a giant teddy bear. Why not King Kong while your at it.

The wall of the gym then came down to reveal the bear wondering in.

Back on Lyoko, the mech continued to fire missiles at the four.

Eggman: You can run, but you can't hide.

Marucho: We need to take out the legs.

Sanji: I got this. Jump in when I knock out all the legs.

Sanji then ran in and under the mech.

Eggman: What the?

Sanji: Party Table Kick Course!

Sanji did a handstand and kicked every leg around him. He ran out of there before the machine collapsed.

Eggman: No!

Marucho: Hey, Eggman! Your all wshed up.

The cannon then fired and hit the mech which caused it to explode and devirtualize Eggman. Aelita then ran into the tower. She stood in the middle and floated to the top. She then entered the code.

Aelita: Tower deactivated.

the small windows then fell then came up in a huge flash. The bubble then engulfed everything and restarted the entire day. We restart where we began.

Milly: Ulrich, would you be my date tonight?

Ulrich: Be glad to Milly.

Milly: Really?

Ulrich: Your not too upset, are you Yumi?

Yumi: Not at all. My secret admirer will take me. Right, Odd?

Sissi: Your going with that silly baby?

Ulrich: Sure am. But don't worry. When your brain gets another neuron, I'll go out with you too.

Luffy: Use that brain stimulator for help.

Sissi was outraged and left in a huff.

Milly: You are recording right, Tamiya?

Tamiya: You bet I am. This is a scoop.

Milly: A Super Scoop.

meanwhile...

Jexi: Another successful mission. Every mission we complete, the more we repair the journal.

Robin:And the time line.

Jexi: Robin, I have decided to give you a big task.

Robin: A task?

Jexi then got out a small key.

Jexi: I'm going to hide the journal in a secret chest. This key is what opens the chest. I need you to guard it with your life. We can't risk having the Lyoko Warriors read it and learn future events.

Robin: I'll keep it safe.

Jexi: Just until we get rid of Flux from this timeline.


	6. Seeing is Believing

It was another day for our heroes. They sat that morning in science class listening and sometimes sleeping to a scientist explain how nuclear reactor worked.

Scientist: Our heating plant uses energy from our Nuclear reactor thanks to which we produce thousands of megawatts of electrical power! Here we have our cooling tower, here are the turbines, the alternator and finally the reactor. Any questions?

Jeremie then raised his hand.

Scientist: Yes, you there.

Jeremie: I was wondering if an atomic processor exists for fusing virtual particles and materializing them in the real world?

Scientist: Son, that is in the realm of science fiction. Sorry.

Mrs. Hertz: You'll have to excuse Jeremie. He is very bright but a bit of a dreamer.

The students then laughed expect for our heroes. Just then, the projector showing the blueprints of the reactor shorted out.

Mrs. Hertz: Nothing to serious. Just a blown fuse.

But this made the heroes suspicious. But the bell rang signaling that class was over. They soon went outside with Yumi waiting.

Jeremie: And I'm telling you that Xana is behind this.

Pit: Don't get excited Jeremie. It was just a short circuit.

As the group got together, Delmas then walked toward them.

Delmas: Odd! I thought it over and you can form your group, the uh... Fox Trot Fanatics?

Odd: Yes!

Luffy: Way to go, Odd!

Dan: Nice job dude.

Yumi: It's the Pop-Rock Regressive, sir.

Delmas: But it must be open to anyone who wishes to play, is that clear?

Odd: No problemo sir!

Delmas then left feeling satisfied.

Odd: Let's hear it for the god of rock and roll. If we hurry, we can print up the leaflets before lunch, Jeremie.

Jeremie: I'm not really into rock. Besides, I wanna check on that outage.

Usopp: I think I'll go with him.

Marucho: Me too.

Yumi: So you guys later.

Meanwhile in Jeremie's room, the three were on the computer when Aelita's and Jexi's windows appeared.

Aelita: Hi!

Jexi: Is something wrong?

Usopp: We had a school power failure this morning and the school seems to be having electrical problems.

Aelita: And you think Xana's behind it?

Jeremie: Better be safe then sorry.

Jexi: Where are the others?

Marucho: They went to audition for a member of the band. They need someone with musical talent.

Voice: Musical talent?!

On Jexi's end, a familiar skeleton rushed into the room.

Brook: I heard someone say a performance oppurtunity was open.

Jeremie: A talking skeleton?

Usopp: Well, yeah there is a position open.

Brook: Say no more. I'll be there quickly. I'll work my fingers to the bone. Oh, wait. They already are bone. Yohohoho!

He quickly ran out of the room.

Aelita: Who was that?

Usopp: That was Brook. He's the team's musician.

Jexi: This is bad. If people see Brook, they're going to ask questions and trace it back to the factory. I'll try and keep him away from the school. Just go on with the rest of your day. Jexi signing off.

His window then closed. Meanwhile in the cafeteria...

Jim: Odd! What are you up to now?

Odd: We're holding auditions for our group.

He then handed Jim a flyer.

Odd: If anyone's interested, we need a drummer.

Odd then began handing out flyers. But when he got to Sissi's group and Nicholas held out his hand, Odd ignored him and walked away. We then turn to outside the vending machines.

Odd: Let's see now... Hot chocolate, no. Soup...No the soup tastes like dishwater.

Ulrich then pressed a button for him.

Odd: Hey, you pressed soup.

Dan: Its not that bad.

But only a few drops came out of the machine.

Odd: This miserable machine is on the blink again.

Jeremie: Maybe its another power failure.

Yumi: Are you worried?

Jeremie: I am. I'll keep checking things out.

Ranma: If you need us, we'll be in the gym. We're going to be holding auditions. By the way, do you know where Jexi is? He isn't responding.

Marucho: He's going to be busy for a while.

meanwhile in town we see Jexi chaisng after Brook.

Jexi: Brook, if you stop now, I'll get you some woman's panties.

Brook: Sorry, but this is more important that women. But I will think about that for future reference.

Jexi: Oh come on! Isn't there anything I can give you?

Brook: Yes. You can leave me be while I make music history.

Jexi: I'm never going to catch him like this. I need a plan.

Jexi then had an idea.

Jexi: I got it. But first, I need to head to the school and get Ranma for this plan.

meanwhile in the gym, they were listening to drummers audition.

Odd: You have a lot of style. It's heavy metal right?

Boy: Oh yeah! Sure I love it.

Yumi: Sorry, Mike but we're looking for something more traditional, you know?

Ranma: Next!

The boy then left to be replaced by a girl with red hair.

Girl: Hello guys.

Odd: Hey, how are you Naomi? I didn't know you played drums.

Naomi: A little. I've always wanted to be in a band.

She then began to play, but the playing was very bad, like a cat screeching in pain.

Odd: That was fantastic. I mean come on We're not going to find anyone better.

Usopp: Your kidding right?

Then Jexi came into the room.

Ulrich: Jexi? What are you?

Jexi: No time to explain. I need Ranma for a bit.

Ranma: Okay.

THe two then left the room. We soon see thise two near some train tracks.

Ranma: What are we doing here?

Jexi: I'll explain. But first...

Jexi then splashed a glass of cold water on Ranma activating the curse.

Ranma: You know what cold water does to me? Why did you change me to girl form?

Jexi: For this.

Jexi then grabbed some rope and tied Ranma to the tracks.

Ranma: Could you expain to me this plan?

Jexi: You see, Brook is a womanizer and the only thing that will get him is a damsel in distress. I tie you to the train tracks, your scream for help, Brook comes running and we have him.

Ranma: Okay. But what if a real train comes?

Jexi: This track has been abandoned for years. Now start screaming.

Ranma then began to scream for help, then as soon at it was heard, Brook came running.

Brook: Don't worry, miss. I am here to save you. Say, you look familiar. Have we met?

Jexi then came out from the bushes and tied Brook down.

Brook: WHat the?

Jexi: Sorry, Brook. But this is for your own good.

He then picked up Brook and began to walk off leaving Ranma on the tracks.

Ranma: Aren't you forgetting something? Well, what's the worse that could happen?

She then heard the sound of an approaching train. meanwhile with Jeremie...

Jeremie: Four thousand volts on a high voltage pylon. That's not right.

Jeremie kept thinking it over in his head when he saw the lights in his room shut off with his computer. He then ran outside the gates to see the power lines go ballistic. He then ran for the gym.

Jeremie: This is Xana's doing. I'm sure of it.

Pit: How so?

Jeremie: The electrical current is cutting out all across the school and the pylon is way above the voltage limit. It could explode.

Ulrich: But why would Xana do that?

Jeremie: Your guess is as good as mine.

The a familiar trio came in.

Sissi: Surprise. Its obvious that my friends and I aren't very welcome here, but my father did say that the band was open to anyone, right? Oh don't worry! I don't want to be in a group of deadbeat weirdos! But Nicholas just loves the drums.

Odd: A drummer huh? What does he play? His mom's pots and pans? Show us what you got.

Jeremie: I'll be at the factory.

Jeremie then left the gym. He then walked up to the drums and began to play, but this time, it sounded amazing that the whole group was in shock. After he finished, the whole group( minus Odd) applauded.

Sissi: Looks like you found a drummer.

The three then walked away.

Odd: Nicholas? The drummer in our band? I don't care how good he is, the nswer is no! Besides, Sissi set this up to give us a hard time.

Luffy: Maybe she was trying to help for once?

Dan: Let's face it. The guy was good.

Ulrich: Way better then Naomi

Odd: She's just a beginner. She'll get it down. If you want Nicholas as your drummer, then you better find another guitarist.

Yumi: And I say that if you don't take him then you better find a new singer.

Ulrich: If Sissi's idea was to cause trouble than she's doing a great job.

They then heard a trombone play. They turn to see Jim with a trombone.

Jim: Would you guys need a slide trombone by any chance?

All: Huh?

Meanwhile at the factory...

Jeremie: Aelita, what's new?

Aelita: You were right Jeremie. Xana is awake. A tower was activated in the desert sector. I'm heading there now.

Jeremie then began to trace the current of electricity and found that it was heading for the nuclear reactor. Meanwhile in the gym...

Jim: So what do you think?

Dan: See Jim, we're a rock band, not a military brass band.

Yumi's cell then went off and she answered.

Yumi: Sorry, Jim. But we're going to have to audition you for aother time.

The group then left leaving Jim all alone.

Marucho: Jexi just gave a call as well. He says he has some of our friends waiting at the factory.

They soon head down the sewer and arrive at the factory to see Ichigo and Link waitig for them.

Ichigo: So, what kind of mission are we going on?

They arrive to the computer lab.

Jeremie: Here's what Xana's up to. Once Xana gets enough energy into that pylon, he'll unleash it all.

Usopp: Unleash it where?

Jeremie: On the nuclear plant. The pylon can take one million volts. Once its all accumulated, it can blow everything up.

Yumi: Nuclear sabotage? Isn't that a little over our heads? I mean if we fail on Lyoko, its over for the whole region. We need to tell the authorities.

Marucho: If we do that, they'll have an inquiry and start asking questions. They'll pull the plug and Xana and Lyoko.

Luffy: And we'll loose Aelita.

Yumi: I know.

Aelita: We should tell everyone.

Group: Huh?

Aelita: I don't want thousands of people to die.

Yumi: Thank you Aelita.

Jeremie: Fine. Yumi will go alert the authorities while the rest of us deactivate the tower. I'll just be sending six of you. Odd, Ulrich, Ichigo, Link, Usopp and Pit. Head for the scanners.

The six then headed for the scanner room and were soon transported to Lyoko. Link and Ichigo were dressed in their usual outfits.

Odd: We're going to make it, right?

Pit: We always do.

Jeremie: I've located the tower. Head to the oasis.

They soon meet up with Aelita and head for the oasis, but found there was no tower.

Pit: Are you sure about the tower.

Usopp: The tower may be cloaked.

The team just waited around til Pit accidently tripped and fell down into the oasis.

Group: Pit!

Pit then flew up from the puddle.

Pit: We've been had. There's no water. Just a surface layer.

The heroes then jump down to see the tower not too far away.

Jeremie: Careful guys. I'm also getting a Flux signal.

Link: We can take what he can dish out.

They soon arrive at the tower and see no one around.

Aelita: Where is the monster?

The ground then began to shake. And from underground came a large scorpion with eyes in its pincers and a barbed stinger.

Ichigo: What is that thing? No time for that now. We need it dead.

Thousand Year Arachnid: Moldarach

The heroes and the monster begin to circle each other. The monster then came at them.

Usopp: Go for the eyes!

Odd: Laser Arrow.

The arrow then hit the eye in the left pincer. Pit then rushed in and slashed at it til the pincher fell off.

Odd: Now for the right.

But before Odd could fire, the monster lunged its stinger at him and devirtualized him.

Ulrich: Okay, let's see how you like this. Triangulate!

Ulrich then split into three copies and surrounded the beast. As it took out the fakes, the real Ulrich slashed at the pincer continously til it fell off as well. The creature then opened its true eye and began to charge at the heroes. But the heroes dodged and it hit the tower. The sword users then jumped in front of it and stabbed it in the eye. The creature then fell and blew up. Aelita then ran into the tower. She netered her name and the code. The tower was deactivated and the return to the past was activated. We now see the heroes( now with Ranma), back in the gym rehearsing with Nicholas and Jim.

Jeremie: You guys were great. The energy is Super Nuclear! Your gonna make this town explode.

Ranma: At least you weren't left on a train track to be run over by thirty trains.

Jeremie: How are you still alive then?

Ranma: I would love to answer that, but I'm afraid we're out of time. See you next chapter.


	7. Holiday in the Fog and True Mastermind

It was late at night, we arrive at Flux's ship.

Flux: I cannot believe this. So far, our attempts to erase the lyoko warriors from history have been nothing but a string of failures. I'm starting to think we'll just completely fail all together.

Ian: But partner,

Flux: What Ian?

Ian: Its ready. That device is ready.

Flux: Really? That's incredible. Do we have a test subject ready?

Ian: Indeed we do. We chained him up nice and easy.

Flux: Excellent.

The two soon entered a labortory to see an old man chained up.

Flux: Hello, Mr. Saotome. Or should I just call you Genma?

Genma: You may have me chained up, but I will not tell you anything.

Flux: I don't expect you to. You see, I want you to destroy your own son.

Genma: I won't do it! What you are asking me to do is murder.

Flux: You're gonna do it all right, and you won't even be in control of your own body.

Ian then placed a headband on Genma while Flux placed a similar one on himself.

Flux: THis is my latest creation. It might look like an ordinary headband, but when worn by two people. It allows me to control the target. That's you by the way. Ian, release the chains.

Ian: Are you sure?

Flux: I am quiet safe.

Ian then released Genma from his chains.

Genma: You are going to regret that decision, whelp.

Genma then ran towards Flux ready to beat him up while Flux just stood there.

Computer: Command link active.

Before even a finger could touch him, Genma stopped in his tracks.

Genma: What the? I can't move my body.

Flux: Because you have no control over it. I do.

Flux lifted his right arm and Genma did the same.

Flux: I have control over every part of your body and I am going to use it to destroy the heroes. This time, I win. Bwa-hahahahahahaahahaha!

meanwhile at Kadic, it was the middle of the night, we see some of our heroes with some spray paint cans.

Ulrich: Coast is clear.

They then reached three blank walls and began to paint some pictures.

Pit: You think these will be enough to get you into trouble, Jeremie?

Jeremie: No question. Vector or Franky would go easy on me, but if we do pictures of them, me staying here will be assured.

Dan: You do know we won't be that far. We'll just be on the Sunny for the break.

Jeremie: True, you guys have proven to be respected allies. But I don't feel comfortable leaving Aelita behind.

Usopp: We understand. I know that exact same feeling.

As they were finishin up, they heard Kiwi barking as he ran to Odd.

Odd: Good job, boy. Let's go.

The heroes with the exception of Jeremie then ran away from the area. As Jim, Vector and Franky ran by, they all spotted him.

Jim: What are you doing up at this hour, Jeremie?

The three then saw a picture of Jim with bunny ears looking goofy.

Vector: hahaha! He got you good.

Franky: Take another look, croc.

Vector then saw a picture of himself getting beaten up by a tiny cricket.

Vector: Now that is just insulting.

Franky: And trust me, you don't want to see mine. Just trust me. But what we do know is that someone is in big trouble. Forget going home for vacation, you are going to stay here and clean up all of this graffiti! Now go to your room!

the next day...

Ulrich: You guys are lucky. Odd, you get to go see your parents on the other side of the planet, Yumi gets a vacation in the mountains, you guys get to spend a week on a ship and that leaves me with a whole week of math tutoring.

Yumi: Are you sure you can handle it?

Luffy: No worries.

Ranma: We'll be at the ship ready to help him.

Sissi: Oh don't worry. He's not going to be alone. I'm staying at school too. So I'll look after him.

Odd: Well, aren't you lucky.

Then the three arrived.

Jim: Okay, let's get going young man. That wall isn't going to clean itself.

Vector: Get to work, now!

Sissi: Hahaha!

Franky: Don't celebrate to soon. Your father wants you to focus on your studies and that's what your going to do. Now move it both of you.

The two students then followed the three back to the campus.

Ulrich: Suddenly tutoring dosen't sound that bad right about now.

Back at the walls, we see Jeremie scrubbing away at the graffiti with the three watching.

Jim: Come on put some elbow grease into it. How's that math problem, Sissi?

Sissi: I'm a little stuck. Maybe if I give Jeremie some help. My father says manual labor is good for the brain.

Franky: Super. Maybe kids your age aren't that lazy after all. Stay here, we'll get you a sponge.

The three then left leaving the two alone.

Sissi: Oh, what a shame for you to wipe all that off. I guess I'm not the first one to recognize you handy work. Its really well done. Did you do it all by yourself or did your friend Xana help you or maybe your other friend Flux?

This made Jeremie worry a little. Meanwhile, the three went into the supply closet and grabbed a sponge and cloth.

Franky: You guys go ahead. I gotta take care of something.

The two then left while Franky opened a secret fridge in the wall filled completely with cola.

Franky: Finally, I get to use this. I was running low on cola anyway.

He opened the fridge in his stomach and removed three empties and replaced them with three filled.

Franky: Now I can go.

As soon as he left, a black smoke slithered out of the outlet and knocked over some bareels filled with chemicals. The chemicals then mixed into a poisonous cloud. back with Jeremie and Sissi.

Sissi: So who is Xana? She your girlriend? And who is Flux?

Jeremie: Xana's the name of a rock group and Flux is the main singer.

Sissi: Please, I am not falling for that.

Jeremie: But since you volunteered, here. I needed to take my break anyway.

Sissi: Grrr!

later that night...

Sissi: I have never been that sore in my life.

Herb(on the phone): Sissi, you should go to sleep.

Sissi: I can't. What if Jeremie tries something tonight? And I'm sure this Xana and Flux are in on it. Tonight, I will learn the secret of Jeremie and his weird friends.

meanwhile we see Ranma walking through the woods.

Ranma: This is what I needed to clear my thoughts. A walk through the woods. I know I'm a part of this team, but it feels like I haven't done anything productive. I'm ondering if I'm right for this position.

Chopper: Don't say that!

Ranma: Chopper? What are you doing here?

Chopper: I'm stationed out here. Also, I came to stop you from running into that beehive. Those bees are still awake even when dark out. Look, Ranma. I know what your going through. Sometimes I think I'm too weak, but looking up to my friends gives me the courage to continue. What will you do?

Ranma: I'll keep looking forward and do my best to protect my friends. Chopper, thank you.

Genma: Well done, son.

The two then turn to see a famiiar old man.s

Ranma: Pops? What are you doing here?

Genma: Son, you have to get away from me. Now!

Ranma: Why?

Chopper: Wait, I smell someone else here. Someone who reeks of hatred.

Flux: Nothing gets by you reindeer.

Flux then came out from the dark.

Ranma: Flux, what are you doing here?

Flux: Just watching your destruction by the hands of your father. Like this!

Flux then threw a punch and Genma did the same thing almostnhitting Ranma.

Ranma: Pops? What are you doing?

Genma: This miscreant is controling me. Look out!

A flurry of kicks and punches flew between the two as they tried not to hit the other.

Flux: I am loving this. I should get out more often.

Chopper: Hey, Flux!

Flux: What?

Chopper: Have some honey!

Chopper then threw the beehive and he was completely coated in honey. The headband on his head then began to short out.

Computer: Command link disabled.

Flux: You made me lose my puppet. What else can go wrong?

The bees then flew out of the destroyed hive and flew at Flux.

Flux: Uh oh. So how's the queen doing?

The bees then began to sting Flux as he ran screaming for his life.

Genma: Nice job, son. Now is there someplace I can recover.

Chopper: I'll take you back to the Sunny so I can run a full diagnostic.

Chopper then took the old man back to the ship while Ranma stood there. He then heard his communicator ring.

Ranma: Hello? Jeremie? Yes, I'll meet you at the factory.

later at the factory...

Ranma: Poisonous cloud?

Jeremie: Apparently some dangerous chemicals in those barrels contain very poisonous ingredients. Exposed to it for a long amount of time could be fatal. Aelita has found the tower in the forest. Get to the scanners. I'll try and get the others.

Ranma: All right then.

Ranma was soon virtualized and sent to Lyoko.

Ranma: Okay, I'm in.

Aelita: Glad you made it all right.

Ranma: Have you seen any monster's yet?

Aelita: No, not yet. But be on your guard.

As they made their way to the tower, they soon came across several Kankerlats.

Ranma: Okay, here are the monsters.

Suddenly a familiar voice was heard.

Flux: Hello, Ranma. I'm not very happy from that bee stunt you pulled, so I brought you a little playmate.

The two then saw a large monster swallowing the kankerlats.

Aelita: Good, its getting rid of the monsters.

Ranma: Not good. Its an underworld Guttler. They get stronger by eating allies.

As soon as the guttler finished eating, it was huge enough to crush the two heroes.

Ranma: Aelita, try and find a safe way to the tower. I'm going to show our friend here what happens when you mess with a martial artist.

As Aelita ran, Ranma engaged the giant beast before him. He demonstrated his martial artist skills by delivering blow after blow to the beast.

Ranma: I'm really sick of you villains trying to mess with my friends. But when your boss took control of my father, you really crossed a line. I am going to make you pay for that.

He then jumped into the air and then fell towards the guttler.

Ranma: You like to eat, huh? Well, eat this! Meteor Kick!

He then delivered a powerful kick to the beast and it soon exploded.

Ranma: You and I both knew it would end this way.

Aelita then entered the tower and entered the code. The return to the past was then launched. As the ones who were at the school repeated the events, back on the sunny, we see Genma still there due to the counter shield. Jexi was there standing over him.

Jexi: Glad to see you safe. I'm sure Ranma will be happy as well. But could you tell me what happened.

Genma: I was training when he abducted me. It wsn't just me he took. There are others. From many different worlds. From time to time he would mention a client.

Jexi: A client? So he was hired to do this. But who is the client?

Genma: I don't know. He prefers to keep them in the dark.

meanwhile on Flux's ship...

Flux: I can't believe they did that do me. They will regret this.

Then a second voice was heard.

Voice: So you are saying you are but a failure?

Flux: No! I just need more time. Still I can't believe it was you who hired me. Even after that little event with your boss. Oh sorry. Former boss.

Voice: Irregardless, I will not let his death be in vain. These warriors will pay for slaying him, especially the pink haired one.

Flux: I see. So you loved him. Very well. I will step up my efforts, Gothitelle.

The Gothitelle came out of the shadows looking serious.


	8. Log Book and Ninja Boy

We open to Flux's ship where we see Flux in his chair.

Flux: This is getting tiresome. I use that pathetic old man as my servant, and the runt with his friends had to ruin it. Why can't I have any fun? Looks like I will have to step my attemps up a notch.

He then pressed down on an intercom button.

Flux: Ian! Remember that ninja we captured on our way here? Bring him to me for the process.

Ian: Yeah, that's going to be a problem. You might wanna come here.

Flux then arrived at an empty cell door.

Flux: He escaped?! How did he escape? These cages are indestructable.

Ian: He didn't break the cage, he went out through the door.

Flux: Ian, what did you do?

Ian: Well, I was on my route when I saw him curled up on the floor. I thought he was dead, so...

Flux: You opened the cage, he took you down and escaped through the open door?

Ian: Pretty much.

Flux: You idiot! We had him in our clutches and you just let him escape!

Ian: What's the big deal?

Flux: The big deal is that boy holds a demon inside him. I was hoping to control him and use the demon inside as a weapon, but it looks like I'll have to release Plan B. As for you, I want you to search this city from head to toe til you find him!

Ian: Yes sir.

Ian then ran out of the room in a hurry.

meanwhile at Kadic in Odd and Ulrich's room, we see Ulrich looking for something and Odd waiting by the door.

Odd: Hey, Ulrich. What are you waiting for? I'm hungry and I wanna get there before Luffy tries to eat all the good stuff again.

Ulrich: You go ahead. There's something I have to find.

Odd: Okay.

Ulrich then continued looking around the room. Meanwhile at the cafeteria...

Odd: Eight slices of toast and three bananas. Not bad, huh?

Dan: So, Jeremie. You skipping gym class again?

Jeremie: Yep. It gives me time to work on Aelita's Materialization.

meanwhile back at the dorms, Ulrich exited only to be met by Sissi.

Ulrich: What's wrong? Afraid the wall's gonna crumble?

Sissi: Very funny. Can we talk for a second.

After the bell rang, the group met up with Yumi as she came in. She then noticed something.

Yumi: Look over there!

The group then turned to see Ulrich with Sissi.

Pit: Its Ulrich.

Dan: Yeah, but with Sissi.

Odd: Hey, Ulrich!

Sissi: So, do we have a deal?

Ulrich: That's blackmail. How do you expect me to give into that?

Sissi: First of all, its hard to say no to a pretty girl like me and second, I'm not going to give you any choice. Come on.

Sissi the grabbed Ulrich and walked off. Later in the classes...

teacher: In the 17th Century all European States were governed by either a King or a Prince, they rule mainly over peasant populations.

Ranma: What's going on with him? Ulrich with Sissi? That is weird.

Ichigo: We need to know what's going on.

As the left the class, Usopp and Odd went up to Sissi.

Usopp: Sissi! Listen, we gotta talk to you.

later near the halls, Odd and Usopp talked with Sissi leaving Ulrich witht heother heroes.

Ulrich: I'm kinda in a jam. For years, I kept a diary and well Sissi found it and she's blackmailing me with it.

Jeremie: In this diary, did you write stuff about Lyoko or the Dimensional Heroes in it?

Ulrich: Of course. She promises to give it back if I go out with her and if I don't she's gonna tell everyone.

Sissi: For the last time, I did not get a nose job!

Ulrich: Knock it off you two.

Ulrich then grabbed Sissi and walked off.

Marucho: We'll explain.

meanwhile at a nearby generator, we see some black smoke flowing from out of it and into a nearby bus as some students were just getting on it.

Jim: Take a look you two, not bad huh? This bus is the latest in modern technology, its electricity driven so it's non- polluting but powerful too.

Franky: Not to mention SUPER!

Odd: Electrical and powerful too huh? I bet that this crate will go as fast as a snail.

The three just looked at him as he, Link, Ichigo and Dan got on. Then Ulrich and Sissi got on as well while the bus driver found there was something wrong with the bus.

Jim: Something wrong?

driver: I guess not.

Jim: Now let's get to the pool.

The bus then drove off to its destination. Meanwhile in Jeremie's room...

Yumi: SO that's what's going on.

Jeremie: Right. We need to find that diary. You and Pit go look for it while I head to the factory.

They then split off. Now at the factory...

Jeremie: Hello? Aelita?

Aelita: I'm here Jeremy I was waiting for you to call. In the mean time I was studying your world a little bit more. There are so many strange things to discover!

Jeremie then began to recieve a call from Odd.

Jeremie: Odd what's up? Huh? Something strange? What bus?

Back on the bus...

Odd: Our bus is going twenty miles an hour.

Driver: I don't believe this. I'm stepping on the breaks but nothing is happening.

Jeremie: Okay I'll launch a scan on Lyoko. I'll call you if I find something.

Odd: Okay gotcha.

The call ended there.

Jeremie: By the way, have you seen Jexi anywhere?

Aelita: He wanted me to tell you he is out on important business.

Meanwhile in the woods was Jexi

Jexi: Now for my important business and by that I mean a private outdoors lunch. Let's see what Sanji made today.

He opened a box and inside was a bowl of ramen.

Jexi: Ramen. Perfect.

Just then, a figure jumped down and took the bowl.

Jexi: Hey! Give that back!

Jexi then began to chase down the figure as it jumped from tree to tree.

Jexi: Running is only going to make it worse. Looks like I have to use this. Cyan Laser!

Jexi then went into laser mode and richocheted off the trees til he knocked th thief down onto the ground.

Jexi: Ha! Gotcha.

Jexi then saw who the thief was. It was a boy wearing an orange tracksuit and a headband around his yellow spiky hair.

Boy: Why did you do that?

Jexi: You stole my lunch! What did you expect? But I will admit, your pretty good.

Boy: Thanks. So who are you?

Jexi: I'm Jexi. What's your name?

boy: Naruto Uzumaki.

Jexi: Cool name. So I guess your from another world.

Naruto: Yep. I'm a ninja from the village hidden in the leaves.

Jexi: A ninja? Hmmm.(thoughts) This boy could be one of the seven remaining heroes left to find, but I better give him a test."

Jexi's communicator then began to ring.

Jexi: Hello? Jeremie?

Jeremie: Jexi! I'm sorry to disturb you, but Xana has activated a tower and we need you.

Jexi: I'm on my way. And I'm bringing someone who could help.

meanwhile in Sissi's room, Yumi looked around to find Ulrich's diary. She was about to give uo til she found a diary inside a heart pillow.

Yumi: Found it. But this isn't Ulrich's handwriting. It's Sissi's!

She then began to read the diary.

Yumi: I'm tired of him acting as if I don't exist and I can't stand watching him pay so much attention to Yumi so while he was in the Lunch Room I went looking around. I just wanted a picture of him but I've found something much better than that so now he can't possibly turn me down… I know what I'm doing isn't very nice but it's the only way that I can get him to stop ignoring me.

She then closed the book.

Yumi: Of all the dirty tricks.

meanwhile on the bus, Sissi's phone rang and she answered.

Sissi: Hello? Oh Yumi. What do you want?

Yumi was sitting in the bathroom with Sissi's diary.

Yumi: I just have to say I like your style."I saw Jim along with those two weirdos who arrived recently."

Sissi: What do you want?

Yumi: Tell me where the diary is.

Sissi: Okay if you go into the girl's bathroom in the third stall it's on the Water tank you got that?

Yumi then looked up and saw the diary.

Yumi: Thank you.

She then hung up on Sissi.

Sissi: Wait! What about my diary?

Ulrich: Thanks a lot Yumi you see it's good to have real friends isn't it?

Ulrich then went into the empty seat next to Odd and near the other three.

meanwhile at the factory...

Aelita: Jeremie! The pulsations are getting stronger. I need help now.

Jeremie: Jexi is on it. He said he was bringing someone.

Then came in Yumi

Jeremie: Did you find the diary?

Yumi: I found it and hid it back in Ulrich's room.

Pit: At least you found it. I had to search the dumpsters.

Yumi: Why did you search there? It could have been easily collected as trash.

Pit: Yeah, I know that now.

You two, get in the scanners.

meanwhile on the bus, electricity surged from the wheel and dashboard and the bus began to drive itself.

Ichigo: What's going on with the bus?

Driver: I wish that I knew kid but it's out of control!

Dan: It was working earlier when you were recharging the batteries right?

Driver: Yeah it was but now I can't control it.

Link: This is Xana's doing.

Odd: I'll go and help Aelita.

Franky: You guys need a cyborg for the job?

The two then walked up to the door of the bus and pryed them open and jumped out. The doors then closed.

Dan: Everyone! Take off your backpacks and use them as airbags!

The bus just kept speeding on its unstoppable path.

meanwhile at the factory...

Jeremie: Don't worry, Aelita. Pit and Yumi are on there way and I have the bus on radar. What is Xana up to? Ah!

Jeremie then contacted Ulrich on the bus.

Jeremie: Xana is launching the bus to the Petrochemical Compound Complex!

Ulrich: He's what?!

While they talked, Vector was busy cutting wires.

Vector: And here we go.

But the bus remained in motion.

Jim: We can't stop this thing.

Driver: We'll have to jump.

The driver tried to open the door but couldn't.

Driver: Great. By cutting the cable, you blocked the door!

Jim: You said you went to an electrician's school.

Vector: I did. I never said I graduated from it.

meanwhile on Lyoko we see the three advancing through the desert.

Pit: We're almost there.

They then stopped when they saw a huge sandstorm approach them.

Yumi: What the?

The three were then caught up in the sandstorm.

Pit: Ow! There's something in here.

Jeremie: I know. Its one of Flux's minions. He's using the storm as cover.

Pit: Ugh! Guess I'm out.

Pit was the devirtualized.

Yumi: Pit!

meanwhile back in the factory, Odd and Franky had just arrived.

Odd: Okay we're here.

Jeremie: Did you guys see Jexi on the way?

Odd: Not yet.

Jeremie: You better get in there. Pit was already devirtualized and Yumi just got finished.

Odd: Got it.

But as the elevator opened, it revealed the ninja.

Naruto: You guys need a third?

meanwhile back on the bus...

Vector: This is it. We're all gonna die. In my last testiment: Ulrich, Jim, Dan and Link. You guys have been good friends. Ichigo, you were a worthy foe.

Ichigo: But we never fought.

Vector: Who cares, we're going to die.

Meanwhile at the factory the three quickly got into the scanners and were then virtualized.

Naruto: What is this place?

Franky: Welcome to Lyoko. Now let's save Aelita.

The three hurried to see the lone Aelita against the desert.

Franky: Now let's see what we have here. Coup du Vent!

Franky then sucked up the sand to reveal a familiar clown.

Franky: Buggy.

Buggy: Great. You ruined the act. But now for the show stopper. Chop Chop Pistol!

He fired her hand at the heroes as it held its knives.

Naruto: What the? Your going to have to do better than that! Shadow Clone Jutsu!

Naruto then multiplied into nine copies.

Buggy: You ate a devil fruit?

Naruto: No. I'm a ninja!

The clones then began attacking the clown without mercy.

Buggy: Hey! This is unfair. You guys outnumber me.

Naruto clone: Your one to talk about fairness.

The clones finished beating Buggy and devirtualized him. Aelita then made her way to the tower and deactivated it.

Back on Earth the bus stopped in its tracks just before it hit the complex.

Dan: We didn't crash? Vector! Open your eyes!

Vector: Are we dead?

Link: We're the opposite. We're alive.

Vector: Ha! I knew we would be okay.

Ichigo: No you didn't.

back in the factory, the return to the past was activated and the events of that day were erased. We then start with Yumi finding the diary and giving it to Ulrich.

Yumi: Here, I didn't read it I swear.

Ulrich: I'll tell you about it someday. I better go see Sissi.

Ulrich then walked off. Meanwhile on the Sunny...

Naruto: Do you guys mean it?

Jexi: No joke. We want you to join our team. We need someone of your skills. What do you say?

Naruto: Sure thing. I'll do my best. Believe it!

Robin: Hero number 9. 6 more to go. But where did this ninja come from?


	9. Big Bug

It was another typical at Kadic with Sissi and her gang tormenting Milli and Tamiya with how she is the most beautiful girl in the school. The heroes soon approach the group.

Sissi: Hi. How are you?

Odd: Well, what do you know? Its miss conceited in person.

Sissi: Nobody asked you, creep. So, Ulrich. When are you going to stop running and tell me how you feel?

Ulrich: Your wrong. I'm not running. I'm just allergic to anyone whose stuck up. And you win hands down in that category.

The group then laughed and Usopp and Odd went up to the two kids.

Odd: I bet she's been telling you how no one can resist her charm. Well, she's right. Look at the two nobodies that follow her around.

Usopp: To be honest, she's actually a witch in disguise. Look, if you squint, you can almost see the wart at the end of her nose. And her two followers are secretly dogs. She's more of a dog trainer really.

The group then laughed.

Sissi: Go on. Laugh all you want. Show your friends how clever you are. But I've seen the way you look at me when their not around.

Sissi and her henchmen then left.

Ichigo: She's gotta be hallucinating.

Odd: Speaking of dogs, I gotta go feed Kiwi.

Usopp: I'm coming.

Ulrich: So will I. Wanna come, Yumi?

Yumi: Maybe later. I promised Jeremie I'd come see him.

meanwhile in Jeremie's room...

Yumi: Jeremie?

Jeremie: Hey, Yumi.

Jexi(on moniter): Come on in.

Yumi: What are you two doing?

Jeremie: We're working on a new program. A catastrophe alarm system.

Jexi: The idea is to rate natural disasters on a scale of one to ten. This way we can find probable Xana attacks and Flux attacks.

Yumi: That's cool.

Jeremie: What's on your mind?

Yumi: It's Ulrich. I wonder. Do you think he likes Sissi?

Jeremie: Sissi? Your kidding.

Jexi: Why would you? Oh! I get it. Your jealous, aren't you?

Yumi: Your kidding. How could you think I could be jealous of that dimwit. That is ridiculous.

meanwhile in Ulrich and Odd's room...

Ulrich: Whoa. Easy Kiwi. You look like Nicholas in the lunchroom.

Odd: Don't insult my dog. His manners are way better than that sloppy airhead.

Usopp: Oh! Guys, I just got a great idea. Let's take Sissi down a peg or two.

Odd: Now I like that. What's your idea?

Usopp: Ulrich, give me your phone.

Ulrich: Okay.

Usopp: Now let's see. " To my beloved. I can't resist you. Meet me in the garden shed. Love Ulrich." Now let's hope she takes the bait. Let's get over to the shed and bring Kiwi. This is going to be hilarious.

meanwhile on lyoko, a tower had just turned red. As this happened, multiple computers systems were being taken over by Xana.

Man: I have some sort of weird eye on the moniter. The trains aren't responding. Their out of control.

Woman: Have you contacted the conducters?

Man: Most of them. The problem is trains 3611 and 9442 are completely automatic and are on a collision course.

Woman: Their freight trains. No passengers. How long til collision?

Man: 36 minutes. But 3611 is a special train that is carrying highly toxic chemicals.

meanwhile back at Kadic

Jeremie: Just a little more and there! Its done.

Jexi: Now we play the waiting game.

Then a news alert appeared on the screen.

Woman: A strange and powerful virus just affected the coutries main computer systems minutes ago. The most immenant danger is a massive train collision. One of the trains is carrying a very deadly sustance that if released into the air will cause an environmental disaster. It will take a miracle to stop them both.

Jeremie: Call the guys. I'll prepare the transfers and cntact Aelita.

Jexi: I'll have someone waiting for you guys.

meanwhile near the shed, the three watched as Sissi got close to the shed. Then Ulrich's phone rang.

Ulrich: Its Yumi.

Usopp: She's gonna blow our cover. Turn the phone off and call her later.

Odd: I'll do mine too.

As Sissi walked into the shed, she was surprised as Kiwi jumped out on top of her and licked her continously.

Ulrich: Wow. Your right. Not even a dog can resist your charms.

Usopp: And he's a much better catch than those other two losers.

The three then laughed.

Odd: Okay, Kiwi. Sorry to drag you away.

Sissi: You'll pay for this.

Odd: Don't worry. As soon as your all dry, send us the bill.

The three then left with Kiwi heading back to the dorms.

Sissi: I seem to remember a rule saying that pets are strictly forbidden on campus. Rules are made to be followed.

meanwhile on Flux's ship...

Flux: Has the latest monster been sent to Lyoko?

Orbot: We just transferred it.

Ian: It was hard to get it in, but we did it.

Flux: Perfect. Now let's just hope we can avoid another escape incident as we try and enjoy the show. That's weird. Looks like Xana is transfering some of its control power to one point. But where?

The lights on the ship then began to flicker out.

Flux: Uh-oh! This is not a good sign.

meanwhile in the quad, as the three sat, Yumi ran up to them.

Ulrich: Yumi, you just missed the greatest prank.

Odd: Sissi got a boyfriend, though boy isn't the exact word.

Yumi: I've been trying to reach you guys. Xana is attacking.

Jim: Hey, you there!

The group turned to see Jim, Vector, Franky and Sissi walking down with Kiwi in tow.

Jim: Your in a lot of trouble, Della Robbia. You broke the rule about pets at the school. Your coming with me. You too, needle nose.

Usopp: What?! Why?

Jim: Because we found several explosives in your room.

Usopp: So I make fireworks in my spae time, what's the problem?

Jim: Just come with me.

The two then went off with the four to the principal's office.

Ulrich: That little!

Yumi: So she got her revenge. Let's just hurry to Lyoko.

The two then hurried over to the factory to see a blue hedgehog outside.

Sonic: I've been waiting for you guys.

Ulrich: A blue rat?

Sonic: I'm a hedgehog, pal. Now let's get on over to Lyoko.

The three went into the elevator and down to the scanners.

Jeremie: Glad you guys are here. Your destination is the desert sector. Now into the scanners. Transfer, Yumi. Transfer, Ulrich. Transfer, Sonic. Scanner Yumi. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Sonic. Virtualization!

The three then landed in the desert. Sonic was now wearing a black jacket with flames on the rims and a cool pair of shades.

Sonic: Not a bad look.

meanwhile in a room at Kadic...

Jim: Now you two will stay here till your parents arrive. And you even have a little room mate.

They then see a girl with wild purple hair sitting in the room.

Usopp: Shampoo?! What are you doing here?

Shampoo: They found my Ranma shrine.

Usopp: Ranma shrine? You really have an obsession problem.

Shampoo: Say it again and I'll snap that nose of yours in two.

Jim: Now be quiet.

Odd: We have to get to Lyoko.

Shampoo: But we have to get rid of Jim.

Odd: I got an idea. Sir! I need to go outside and take Kiwi out. He has special needs.

Jim: Nice try Della Robbia. I know the moment you go outside with him, your going to run of here. That is why I'll take him out while Vector and Franky watch all of you.

Jim then leashed Kiwi and walked out of the room.

Vector: Okay, now you guys have to stop Xana.

Shampoo: But what about you guys?

Franky: We got you covered. Just go and be SUPER!

The three then climbed out the window.

Vector: Now get those dummies out of the closet and put them in their seats.

Franky then placed very badly made replicas in the children's seats.

Franky: You think he'll buy it?

Vector: Let's hope.

meanwhile on Lyoko, the group now joined by Aelita headed for the tower to deactivate it.

Sonic: Strange. We're almost at the tower and no monsters. Seems too good to be true.

Just then, a large boulder fell from the sky and six legs popped out of it. Then an eye opened up. It then let loose a fearsome roar as the heroes prepared for battle.

Heroes vs Pyroclastic Fiend Scaldera!

The creature ran up to the heroes biting with its fearsome jaws. The creature instantly devirtualized Ulrich.

Sonic: This thing looks pretty tough. Better be careful.

Scaldera then retracted its legs and rolled straight for Aelita.

Yumi: Aelita! Look out!

Yumi then pushed her out of the way and wound up being hit by Scaldera and devirtualized.

Meanwhile in the lab, Odd, Usopp and Shampoo had just arrived.

Odd: We're here.

Jeremie: You better head down there. Sonic is the only one defending Aelita and the trains collide in 8 minutes.

The three then headed down just as Ulrich and Yumi headed up. Back on Lyoko, Aelita and Sonic were prepared to fight the beast.

Sonic: I could get at that things eye. If only we could crack that shell.

Aelita then sat in front of the beast and began to vocalize. As the monster rolled toward her, a ramp popped up from the ground and the monster rolled up the ramp and crashed on the ground shattering its shell.

Sonic: That was tight.

Before the monster could attack, a spear was launched and stuck in its eye.

Sonic: What the?

They turned to see Odd, Usopp and Shampoo standing there.

Sonic: Nice shot!

As Aelita ran to the tower, Odd fired a laser arrow and Sonic did a homing attack finishing off the creature. Aelita then deactivated the tower before the trains could collide. A return to the past was then launched. We open up to the garden shed with Sissi walking in. But in stead of kissing Kiwi, she fell and Herb fell on top.

Sissi: Get off of me, you creep.

Herb: But I got your message to meet you by the garden shed.

Odd then took the picture and laughed.

Usopp: This is going to be front page news. It will be when we give it to Milli and Tamiya.

meanwhile in Flux's ship...

Flux: I can't believe he attacked us.

Eggman: We finished our inspection. None of the weapons seem to have been tampered with, but several of our hero prisoners have escaped.

Flux: Drat! Not again. Those were the last heroes we imprisoned. No matter. We will hunt them down one by one.

Ian: But they could try and hide near the school.

Flux: I had that angle covered when we got here. I have some very young operatives in Kadic. You know them well.

meanwhile at Kadic...

Anette: Do you think big bro will be proud when we capture the heroes, Damien?

Damien: We'll just have to wait and see, Anette.

back at Flux's ship...

Flux: Those siblings of mine. They grow up so fast.

Just then Orbot and Cubot came in.

Cubot: Boss!

Orbot: There is something on the moniter you need to see.

Flux then followed the bots and saw what they were talking about.

Flux: I don't believe it.

The screen then showed a large castle approaching.


	10. Cruel Dilemma and the Dragon Slayer

It all began at the track where we see a mass of students and the principal standing in front of some bulldozers.

Delmas: Dear students. This magnificent stadium is being built by full cooperation of the board of education. You will be enjoying the latest in sports equipment. And I personally am delighted to supply you with the finest working conditions possible in all areas. Both intellectual and athletic. Since a juvinal said. A sound mind and sound body.

Odd: Listen to him talk. Do we really have to listen to him?

Ulrich: You could have stayed with Jeremie.

Yumi: What's einstein up to anyway?

Odd: Same as usual. Trying to work on Aelita's materialization.

Marucho: And where's Dan, Pit, Luffy and Ranma?

Link: They said something about leaving for a guys day off.

meanwhile in Jeremie's room...

Jeremie: Just a few more calculations to go and we're ready.

Jexi: You think it will work this time?

Aelita: Will I finally be able to live in your world?

Jeremie: I hope so. Let's get started.

Jeremie then ran a simulation of the materialization program. It was running smoothly til it hit a snag and started to fall apart. Then A red exclamation mark appeared on the screne.

Jexi: Jeremie.I am so sorry. Wanna try again?

Jeremie: Not now. I need to stretch my legs. See you later.

Jexi: Okay.

Jeremie then left the room while Odd entered as soon as he left.

Odd: Jeremie? What's this? Another one of Jeremie's materialization programs. Oh candy!

As Odd began to eat the candy, a voice then started him.

Jeremie: Odd!

The bag then fell out of his hand and the candies fell out hitting the keayboard.

Jeremie: How many times must I tell you not to get on my computer when I'm working. There are months of work on there.

Odd: Relax, Max. I didn't hurt your little toy.

Jeremie: Oh-no. Your such a cosmic creep. These keys are very sensitive.

Odd: Okay,okay. A little candy's not going to wreck your keyboard.

Jeremie: What the? That's crazy. This is mega insane.

Jeremie then began typing and launched the code again, but this time it succeeded with a green plus sign appearing.

Jeremie: It works. Odd your a genius.

Odd: So, am I a creep or a genius?

Jeremie: Your a creepy genius. You didn't do it on purpose, but by spilling the candy onto the keyboard, you reinforced my materialization program. But since I didn't see what keys the candy hit, we only have one chance.

Odd: There's only one Aelita.

Jeremie: Go tell the others. I'll announce the news to Aelita and Jexi.

Jexi: What do you mean? I'm still here. But I'll tell the crew. Well, most of them. I haven't seen Sonic or Naruto here today. And we seem to be missing a large amount of food. Mostly meat.

meanwhile in a secluded area of the forest...

Luffy: Yeah! Bring on the meat!

Pit: Settle down Luffy. First we make a toast to our newest member, Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto: Thanks guys. I'm just glad to have good food, I mean friends.

Dan: I couldn't agree more. Now let's eat.

The men then began to eat the food.

Ranma: Say, I've been wondering. Where did you get all this meat?

Sonic: We "borrowed" it from the Sunny's kitchen. Now for my chilidog.

Sonic then lifted the platter top to reveal an empty plate.

Sonic: Where'd it go? It was in there when we left.

The group then heard some munching and turned to saw a boy in a white scarf eating the dog in question.

Boy: Now that is delicious.

Sonic: He just ate my chilidog!

Naruto: Just who do you think you are crashing our party?

Boy: I think I'm Natsu Dragneel.

Pit: Okay, Natsu. Why are you here?

Natsu: I smelled your meat and rushed right over. I haven't had a decent meal in days. Being held prisoner by some maniacal man can really work up an appetite.

Ranma: Did this man carry twin pistols?

Natsu: Yeah. He did.

Dan: So you escaped from Flux? How did you do it?

Natsu: Well, I was held captive with a lot of weird people. Everything looked so different there. But suddenly, all the lights went out and the doors opened.

Sonic: His security system must have shorted out and so nothing could keep the doors locked.

Natsu: Since then, we all went our seperate ways.

Luffy: So, how about you stay on the Sunny?

Dan + Ranma: Luffy!

Natsu: Sure. Thanks for the offer. So who are you guys?

Luffy: I'm Monkey D. Luffy.

Dan: Dan Kuso.

Ranma: Ranma Saotome.

Pit: I'm Pit. Just Pit.

Sonic: I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog.

Naruto: Naruto Uzumaki.

Natsu: I know you. Your the ninja who broke out on his own.

Naruto: That's right.

Just as they were talking, two figures then jumped out from the brush.

Figure 1: Hold it right there, Dimensional Heroes.

meanwhile at Kadic...

Jeremie: Guys, its now or never. We may not get a second chance. What if there's some kind of bug. I'll never set up this program again.

Yumi: You can't just materialize Aelita like that without preperations.

Jeremie: I've already turbo charged the scanners.

Jexi: That's not what we're refering to.

Ulrich: She has no parents, no birth certificate, she's not even enrolled in any school. Okay, ypu can fix that but in our world she doesn't exist.

Odd: Imagine, "Hello, I'm Aelita and I just got here from a virtual reality." That's a one way ticket to the nuthouse.

Aelita: Its okay Jeremie. I can wait a day or two.

Yumi: You could put her up in my place. My parents won't mind.

Ulrich: You can hack into city hall and create an identity for her.

Odd: And you just have to enroll her into our school.

Jeremie: Okay. We'll get started first thing tomorrow.

back in the woods, the to figures then revealed themselves. One was a cricket like creature with a mustache and music lines on his stomach, the other was a bug like creature in shell like armor with javalins for arms.

Dan: Who are you clowns?

Cricket: I am Kricketune and this is my partner, Escavalier. We are knights from the bug kindgdom of Chrysalia.

Pit: There's a kingdom just for bugs?

Escavalier: Yes, knave. By the orders of our current king, we must eliminate all opposing threats to our invasion. That means all of you.

Natsu: Look, we're trying to eat here.

Escavalier: Oh. Let me help you with that.

Escavalier then flipped the table over causing all the food to spill over.

Escavalier: You are finished now. Just for fun, I'll even let you have the first hit.

Natsu got up from his chair in anger and walked in front of Escavalier.

Natsu: You asked for this. Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!

Natsu's fist then lit up in flames as he delivered a fiery punch to Escavalier knocking him into a tree and knocking him out.

Kricketune: With just one hit. What is this child?

Natsu: Your next, mustache bug.

Kricketune then got scared, grabbed Escavalier and ran off.

Kricketune: We won't forget this!

Luffy: That was awesome. What was that?

Natsu: Dragon Slayer Magic of course. Sorry about the food.

Naruto: Its okay. You four beter get back to the school, we'll take Natsu and introduce him to Jexi and explain the bug problem.

later that night in Jeremie's room, Jeremie was on his computer talking with Aelita and Jexi.

Jeremie: Are you both asleep?

Aelita: Jeremie, you should know virtual beings never sleep.

Jexi: And I was doing an innitiation for our newest member. What's on your mind?

Jeremie: I just can't stop thinking Aelita's materialization and all the things she'll experience here.

Jexi: Your not the only one who can't stop thinking. I'm trying to wrack my head around this bug kingdom. How did they know who we are? How did they get here and why? I'm signing off to ponder this.

Jexi then signed off.

Aelita: Tell me more about your world.

Meanwhile while everyone else slept, a black smoke crept out from a light and went into the bulldozers. The bulldozers then began to move with a will of their own.

Back in Jeremie's room...

Aelita: Jeremie! Xana's launched an attack!

Jeremie: Okay. Hide in the tower. I'll get the others. Try and call Jexi as well.

meanwhile at the Sunny...

Aelita: Jexi, there's a Xana attack.

Jexi: Now?! I'll have the new guy get on it. Its his time to shine.

meanwhile in the stadium, the bulldozers were demolishing anything in their way.

Odd: He's attacking us with bulldozers. Way to be suddle.

Ulrich: Jeremie, go to the factory and try to contact Yumi. We'll try and stop the bulldozers.

The groups then split off. As Jeremie warned Yumi, the others were trying to stop the bulldozers but to no avail.

Usopp: Nothings working. Xana's controlling these. We can't stop it.

Ulrich: Guys! You go to the factory. I'll try and figure out were this thing is headed.

Link: Okay. Just be careful.

As Ulrich rode with the bulldozers, the group reached the factory to see Natsu waiting for them.

Natsu: Man you guys are slow.

The group got into the elevator and arrived to the lab.

Jeremie: Don't worry, Aelita. The guys should be there soon. Along with Yumi and Ulrich.

Odd: Ulrich? He's on the bulldozer.

Marucho: Trying to find out what Xana's up to.

Ulrich then called.

Ulrich: Guys. I got some bad news. I'm on the riverbank. Xana's target is the factory.

Jeremie: This is not good. Odd, Natsu, Luffy. Head for the scanners

The three then made their way to the scanners.

Jeremie: Okay. Transfer, Odd! Transfer, Luffy! Transfer, Natsu! Scanner, Odd! Scanner, Luffy! Scanner, Natsu! Virtualization!

The three then arrived in the forest sector with Natsu in his normal attire.

Natsu: What is this place?

Luffy: Its a mystery world.

Odd: Yeah, that's one way to put it. Let's meet up with Aelita.

The three then began to make their way to Aelita.

Aelita: Glad you three could come. The activated tower is this way.

As they made their way to the tower, the bulldozers continued to tear apart the factory. As they tore it apart, Yumi arrived and freed Ulrich from a bulldozer while the others fended off the bulldozers

Yumi: Ulrich!

Yumi then begac carrying Ulrich to the lab.

Jeremie: Yumi! You have to head to the scanners. There's a Flux symbol and its pretty strong.

Yumi: I'm on it.

Yumi then headed to the scanners and is sent to as the four close in on the tower, a laser was shot at them.

Odd: What was that?

Voice: Hahaha! Well, that was a hoot!

They turn to see a familiar god.

Luffy: Hey, your that funny green guy. Thanatos!

Thanatos: Looks like someone remembers me. I'm here to snuff out the pink haired beauty.

Natsu: Over our dead bodies.

Thanatos: That can be arranged with help from these little guys.

Several Kankerlats appeared before them.

Thanatos: Get'em, boys!

They then began firing at them. As they were defending themselves, Yumi arrived to deal with them and protect Aelita as they hurried for the tower. Just then, Odd had a future flash and saw Yumi falling into the Digital Sea.

Odd: Where did that big guy go?

Just as he was about to leave, he was devirtualized by a remaining Kankerlat. As that happened, Yumi destroyed the Kankerlat who shot him. As Odd returned to Earth, he told Jeremie what he had seen.

Ulrich: I'll go and help her.

Odd: What?

Jeremie: Come on Ulrich. Take a look at your self. The shape your in, it would be crazy.

Ulrich: Odd, help me.

As Aelita, Natsu and Luffy approached an open pit, Thanatos was hiding.

Thanatos: Time for the transformation game.

Thanatos then began to be enveloped in smoke and became a mega tank.

Thanatos: Time to get the ball rolling.

He rolled out in front of the heroes and began attacking, which devirtualized Luffy and Natsu in the process. Yumi soon arrived on the scene seeing Thanatos attacking Aelita. As Thanatos was about to fire again, Yumi then checked into Thanatos knocking them both into the pit.

Thanatos: Falling too fast. Can't transform. Should have gone with something lighter!

He yelled all of this as he crashed into the sea. Yumi was holding on as best as she could, but soon she lost her grip and fell before Ulrich could do anything about it. She had then fallen into the sea. Meanwhile, Aelita had deactivated the tower and the bulldozers had stopped. A return to the past was launched. We return to the factory to see the group moaning is sadness.

Natsu: I can't believe it. I'm only with this group for a day and we have already lost a friend.

Marucho: Though there is a way to return her.

Jeremie: The program. But we would have to give Aelita's spot to Yumi.

Ulrich: Can you do it?

Jeremie: But what about Aelita?

Aelita: Its okay. I can wait a little longer.

Jeremie: Okay Aelita. But first I need to track down Yumi in the digital void.

Later nead the scanners, the group waited for Yumi to return. Just then the scanner opened to reveal Yumi. She then fell over into the heroes hands.

Dan: Welcome home.

Yumi: But how did I get back?

meanwhile in the lab...

Jeremie: I am happy yet sad.

Aelita: At least you know the program works. You just have to set it up again. I have faith in all of you.

Jexi: As do I. Oh! And could you send Luffy, Dan, Pit, Ranma, Natsu, Naruto and Sonic over to the Sunny?

later we see the people mentioned mopping the decks of the ship.

Natsu: Why are we doing this?

Jexi: To pay for all the meat you stole, ate and wasted. Twice!

Ranma: By the way, when we went to our spot, the bugs didn't come back.

Jexi: They didn't? That's strange. The RTTP should have reset everything. Why didn't they come back? I have to make a phone call to some old friends.

meanwhile on Flux's ship...

Flux: I'm glad you bots brought this to my attention. This is one of the 17 kingdoms.

Ian: The 17 kingdoms?

Flux: They are groups of the pokemon creatures that inhabit castles and live for warfare. This is the bug kingdom, Chrysalia. They must be here to invade this world.

Ian: But how? Reports didn't say anything about the castle.

Flux: They obviously time traveled like we did. Time machines aren't that hard to find. You can buy them in any science shop. Now we wait for their next move.

Meanwhile in that floating castle, we see a mantis like creature walk to the castle walls only to be blocked by two Scyther.

Scyther 1: Halt! State your name and purpose!

mantis: I am Leavanny. Advisor to King Pineco. I am here to see him.

Scyther 2: You may enter.

Leavanny then entered the castle where sat a pinecone like creature bouncing a ball on its head.

Pineco: Leavanny! How did my knights do with the scouting mission?

Leavanny: I'm afraid they were easily defeated by the Dimensional Heroes. And there was a time revision but luckily our counter shield blocked out the effects.

Pineco: The Dimensional Heroes? That group that defeated Darkrai and the Dark Crew? Interesting. You think they would be interested in Pokemari?

Leavanny: Sir, please we must send our next opperatives.

Pineco: Of course. Send the air force, also known as the Yanma and Yanmega.

Leavanny: Of course.

Pineco: Once I claim this world, they will play Pokemari with me for the rest of their lives.


	11. Image Problem and Team Crusader Returns

We open to Flux's ship where we see Flux waiting at the entrance.

Flux: Where are those two?

Voices: Big Bro!

Flux: Ah. Damien and Anette. Did you get it?

Damien: A lock of Yumi Ishiyama's hair like you requested.

Flux: Perfect. I need this for my latest creation. You can head back to the school now.

Anette: Thanks, brother.

The two then ran off to the school while Flux walked into the ship. Meanwhile in the ice sector, we see Yumi, Aelita and Nami, in tropical fish themed clothing running towards a tower.

Jeremie: Did you find the tower?

Nami: Yeah, but it seems offly calm.

Jeremie: Stay on your guard.

Nami: I'll protect Aelita from inside the tower, Can you handle the outside, Yumi?

Yumi: I will.

The two then entered the tower with Yumi guarding the outside.

Aelita: Jeremie? I'm not sensing anything out of the ordinary. Are you sure this is the right tower?

Jeremie: That was what the scan picked up. At least what it told us.

As Yumi stood watch outside, she was suddenly attacked and released a loud scream.

Nami: Sounds like Yumi.

Jeremie: What's going on? Can you hear me Yumi? Answer me!

Aelita: Jeremie! Yumi's disappeared.

Jeremie: She couldn't have just vanished! Wait, a scanner just opened. I'll bring Nami back first and head on down.

Jeremie got off of the computer and went down to the scanners to see Nami looking at Yumi.

Jeremie: Yumi!

Nami: Will she be okay?

Jeremie: I'll take her to the nurse.

meanwhile...

Ian: So what's the hair for?

Flux: This!

Flux then opened the door to a large cylinder.

Ian: What is that?

Flux: My body shaper. It allows anyone who is inside it to become whoever's DNA is in the analyzer. In other words, when I walk inside, I will become Yumi.

Ian: So how exactly will you change?

Flux: While my mind will remain untouched, my appearance and voice will be altered. It only lasts a day or until the next RTTP. That's all I need to infiltrate the team and eliminate them. Now we place the hair in the analyzer and in I go!

Flux then stood in the chamber and it closed. The thing shook and shook then it stopped. The door opened with fog and Yumi walked out.

Ian: Partner?

Yumi: Yes? Ah! It worked. Now to infiltrate.

Ian: Go get them, "Yumi".

Flux: I don't need luck. I have looks.

meanwhile back at Kadic...

Odd: What's wrong with the hot chocolate? It tastes like dirty sweatsocks.

Ulrich: Odd the gourmet as usual.

Sissi: Ulrich!

Ichigo: Here comes your fan club, Ulrich.

Sissi: Looks like your darling Yumi has abandoned you.

Dan: Like your brain. It left you a long time ago.

The group then laughed til Ulrich's cell rang. Later they are seen carrying Yumi into the nurses office.

Nurse: Now how exactly did this happen?

Jeremie: Yumi had been studying a lot and she said she felt sick and then collapsed in the quad.

Nurse: Thank you. I'll take care of it. You may go now.

The group then left Yumi as she suddenly awoke.

Nurse: Well, feeling better?

Yumi then began to get up.

Nurse: I know your feeling better, but you need to lay down.

Yumi then grabbed her hand and the nurse screamed. Meanwhile in the quad...

Usopp: So she was just devirtualized just like that?

Jeremie: The weirdest thing is she still had all of her life points and was unconscious in the scanner.

Ranma: Maybe we can ask her when she comes to.

Luffy: Why? She's right over there.

All: What?!

They all turned to see Yumi walking towards them.

Yumi: Huh?

Odd: Guess your feeling better, huh?

Marucho: We were worried.

Jeremie: Tell us what happened.

Yumi just shrugged and tried to walk off, but Ulrich grabbed her.

Ulrich: You sure your all right?

Yumi: I'm fine. I'm just tired. Let's go over to the factory.

Pit: In your condition? Not a chance. Besides, its eating time!

YUmi just walked by as they just walked to the cafeteria.

meanwhile on Lyoko, Aelita was in a tower til she felt the disturbance. She ventured out to see a large bubble in the distance. She then ran towards it. Back at Kadic, the group sat down to eat.

Jeremie: So you don't remember anything?

Link: Could the scanners have some kind of bug?

Ichigo: That could be it. They might be becoming a health problem. And speaking of health problems...

Sissi then walked over to the group.

Sissi: Ulrich. What do you say we get together after school.

Ulrich: You and me after school? No thanks!

Yumi: Why don't you go out with her? She seems really nice and pretty.

The group then stared at her with shock.

Sissi: Well, someone is finally wising up. Later, Ulrich.

Ulrich: What's with you today?

Yumi: Nothing. I just think it is time for you to go out with Sissi.

Just then, the principal placed his hand on Yumi's shoulder.

Delmas: Miss Ishiyama! Come to my office right now.

later in the principal's office.

Delmas: I am shocked about what you did to Miss Yolande. 2 hours of detention! Now!

But Yumi just stood there doing nothing.

Delmas: I sense that you are troubled. Care to tell me about it? It is my job to help you.

Yumi just kept standing there.

Delmas: If you keep this up, I will have to call your parents.

Yumi: Not my parents!

Before Delmas could grab the phone, Yumi grabbed it and bashed Delmas with it knocking him out. She then walked out. As she continued walking, the female members of the team secretly watched.

Fabia: Something doesn't add up. Yumi never gets in trouble about hurting someone.

Rukia: And she wouldn't attack the principal for no reason.

Akane: And what's weird is that there is a second one over there.

All: What?

They turned and saw a second Yumi walking towards the school.

Zelda: How is this possible?

Orihime: There's something familiar about that Yumi, but I can't put my finger on it.

Shampoo: I will follow the new Yumi, you girls watch the other one.

Girls: Got it.

meanwhile in Jeremie's room...

Aelita: As soon as I got close to the area where the guardian was, the monsters attacked me.

Jeremie: You shouldn't have left the tower.

Jexi: But this is an important discovery. This may have an answer to what happened to Yumi.

Aelita: Should I go back there?

Jeremie: Not alone. I'll send Ulrich and Odd as backup.

Aelita: But what if the same thing happens to them?

Jeremie: Your right. I shouldn't risk it.

Jexi: Go on then, but be careful not to be spotted.

Aelita: Understood.

Aelita then left as soon as Yumi entered the room.

Jeremie: Yumi! What did the principal want?

Yumi: We have to go to the factory now.

Jexi: But there is no reason to go and you need rest.

Yumi: I need to go to the scanner room.

Jeremie: No. Not until I give the order.

Yumi then leaned in close to Jeremie and removed his glasses.

Yumi: I need to go to the scanner room.

Jeremie blushed as he tried to move away. Just then, the others came in.

Pit: I never would have guessed.

Ulrich just walked away after seeing this.

Jeremie: Its not what it looks like! Ulrich!

Jeremie then ran after him.

Odd: Way to go.

The group then left and Jexi logged off while Yumi smiled.

later after the last class...

Jeremie: Ulrich, listen.

Ulrich: I don't wanna listen to you.

Jeremie: Yumi isn't herself. She's not in her normal state. She's been tramatized.

Ulrich: Fine. Let's go.

meanwhile on Lyoko, Aelita had gotten close to the guardian and saw the inside and was shocked. Before anything else could happen, the monsters began to attack and she ducked into the hole in the ice. back at Kadic as the group returned to Jeremie's room, they saw that everything was torn apart.

Luffy: What happened here?

Ranma: Wait! Who was the last one in the room?

Ulrich: No! Its not possible.

Odd: She has been acting strange.

Ulrich: Okay, Yumi hasn't been herself, but the enemy is Xana. He's launched an attack.

Yumi then arrived on the scene.

Yumi: Are we going to the factory?

The group just gave suspicious looks as they silently headed for the factory while another Yumi and the girls secretly followed. As they headed for the factory, some of the group noticed a large swarm of bugs flying over an area.

Odd: Why are they flying over nothing.

Usopp: Isn't that where the Sunny's docked?

Dan: It is. Sorry, Jeremie. But we need to defend the ship. You'll just have to stick with Ulrich, Odd and Yumi for now.

Jeremie: That will be fine. Just go.

The groups then seperated. As some headed for the ship, the others went to the scanners. As Jeremie began the precedure, Yumi stopped the scanner she was in and got out.

meanwhile at the Sunny, the others had just gotten on board to see several bugs with fast moving wings flying and attacking the ship.

Pit: What's going on?

Jexi: We're being attacked by agents from the bug kingdom. We need your help to take down as many as you can.

Luffy: No problem. Gum-Gum Gatling!

The fists then hit multiple bugs knocking them into the water.

Dan: What are they?

Robin: Yanma. One of the fastest bug pokemon in existance.

Link: What are pokemon?

Ichigo: We'll explain later. We need to get the situation under control.

The group then began attacking the bugs to protect the ship. Meanwhile on Lyoko...

Ulrich: Hey, Jeremie! Yumi isn't here.

Jeremie: What?

back on Lyoko, Aelita was being chased by monsters til they were destroyed.

Aelita: Thank you. Now let's save Yumi.

Ulrich: Yumi?

Aelita: The real Yumi. The other is a copy created by Xana to destroy the scanners. I just hope Jeremie doesn't go down near her.

While in the scanner room, the fake Yumi was pulling the plugs on a scanner when Jeremie arrived.

Jeremie: Yumi! What are you doing?

The fake then punched Jeremie knocking him out. Meanwhile outside the factory, Yumi Flux had just arrived.

Flux: Now to begin my evil plot.

The girls then approached him.

Rukia: Hello, Yumi. Or should we say Flux.

Flux: How did you know? My disguise is flawless.

Rukia: You may have disguised your appearance, but we can identify you spiritual energy. It reeks of darkness like you.

Flux: What do I care? I'm still going through with it. Besides, look at your ship, its under attack. What will you do?

Akane: We'll kick your ass then save the Sunny.

Flux: Oh boy And I didn't bring a gun.

The girls then began to beat the crud out of Flux.

Flux: Why did I do this? This was a stupid plan.

meanwhile on Lyoko, Ulrich and Aelita approached the sphere Yumi is in.

Aelita: Its a guardian. It's a virtual jailcell that has locked on to the individual. Attacks won't work on it.

Ulrich: Then how do we free her?

Aelita: I can create a copy to confuse the guardian.

Aelita then created a copy of Yumi causing the guardian to destroy itself due to confusion.

Yumi: Where am I?

Ulrich: No time to explain. We need to deactivate the tower and stop the other.

Yumi: The other what?

Odd: The other you.

Aelita: She's probably knocked out Jeremie and disabling the scanners.

Odd: And the others are busy dealing with some sort of bug problem.

Yumi: Ulrich, devirtualize me! I won't be much help so make it quick.

Ulrich hesitated for a moment but finally devirtualized her. As the fake Yumi was about to unplug the last scanner, the real Yumi returned to Earth.

Yumi: You know. You look like me when I'm having a bad day.

The two then glared at each other then began to fight.

meanwhile on the Sunny, the team continued to fight off the bugs.

Jexi: We need to take down the leader.

Just then an ancient insect decended onto the heroes.

Bug: I am Yanmega! The leader of the air force. I am here to end your pathetic lives.

Naruto: Bring it, bug boy.

Yanmega: Ancient Power!

He sent a large projectile towards them, but they dodged.

Jexi: Red Burst!

Jexi then became a red fire ball and exploded towards Yanmega dealing him a burn in the process.

Yanmega: A little fire will not finish me off. I am still powerful.

Luffy: Gum-Gum Pistol!

Ranma: Meteor Kick!

Natsu: Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!

The attacks then hit Yanmega head on knocking him down to the ground.

Yanmega: Then again, you powerhouses could easily overpower me with moves like those.

Yanma 1: The general is down. Retrieve and retreat!

Yanmas: Sir yes sir!

The other Yanma then picked up their leader and flew away with him.

Brook: And don't bother flying back here.

Kon: Yeah, you big sissies!

Jexi: This is just one of the first battles. We still have a long way to go before we stop the bugs. I wonder how the others are doing.

Back in the scanner room, Jeremie had just awoke to see the fake beating the original. The fake then grabbed Jeremie and tossed him into the hole. As he fell, back on Lyoko, Aelita had made it to the tower and deactivating it erasing the fake and activating the RTTP. We then return to Jeremie's room with the whole team together.

Odd: Never thought this team was so huge.

Jeremie: We already know that materialization is possible thanks to Xana, but why is the whole team in my room.

Jexi: Those are just the members at the school, the rest are here at the Sunny. I made some contact and called in some friends from our present.

Just then a familiar five came in on the Sunny.

Pawniard: The sharpest of blades! I am Pawniard!

Fraxure: The mightiest of dragons! I am Fraxure!

Bastiodon: The sturdiest of shields! I am Bastiodon!

Snorunt: The coldest of women! I am Snorunt!

Krokorok: The brains of the operation! I am Krokorok!

All: We are Team Crusader and we will make you pay!

Luffy: Its those guys again! They're so fun!

Jexi: I told them about the situation with the bug pokemon.

Link: There's that word again. What is a pokemon?

Dan: They're creatures that pocess incredible powers. Our first adventure was in a world populated by them. We defeated ferocious villains there.

Krokorok: Did you know that pokemon don't just exist on that world? Some live with human partners called trainers. But, the bug kingdom can only mean one thing. You guys hear of the 17 kingdoms?

Aelita: The 17 Kingdoms?

Pawniard: They are castles devoted to the 17 types. Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, Normal, Bug, Fighting, Ground, Psychic, Dark, Poison, Flying, Rock, Steel, Ghost, Ice and Dragon. Each are ruled by a certain number of kings and generals.

Ichigo: How do you know this?

Krokorok: We come from those kingdoms. Me, Pawniard, Fraxure and Bastiodon come from Aurora, the normal kingdom and Snorunt comes from Illusio, the Psychic kingdom.

Usopp: I thought you said they were devoted to type.

Fraxure: Doesn't mean there can only be one type. Some pokemon are allowed there cause of their power. In fact we were asked by Arceus and Eevee, the current kings of Aurora to try and conquer the kingdoms and save the other seven rulers of Aurora, but five fighters isn't enough, so...

Jexi: You want us to help you once in a while to conquer a kingdom thereby ending the fighting. Is that right?

Bastiodon: Could you?

Jexi: Sure. We'll help you end your little war.

Snorunt: Excellent. We'll unpack our things and open shop on the Sunny.

The five then headed up deck.

Jexi: This is going to be fun.


	12. End of Take and Unlikely Ally

We open to the castle throne room in Chyrsalia.

Leavanny: King Pineco, I am afraid the heroes have bested the air force.

Pineco: They bested Yanmega? He's our fastest flyer. Why must they keep the people away from us. They wouldn't last a minute with me playing Pokemari.

Leavanny: What will be our next course of action?

Pineco: Release our jailers into their factory.

Leavanny: Understood. I will inform the Spinarak . I'll even inform head jailers Ariados and Galvantula.

Pineco: Good. Now leave me to my Pokemari.

Leavanny: How you got to be king I'll never know.

meanwhile at Kadic, the students have gathered watching a film. In it we see a woman cowering in a corner while n alien tries to eat and kill her. Before it could, a man shot it through the stomach there by killing it. The woman then walked towards the man and kissed him. The movie then ended. The students then cheered as the lights came on.

Usopp: Thank goodness that's over. That movie was terrible.

Mousse: Then how come you kept saying"Make it stop! Make it stop!"?

Usopp: Because of the terrible lighting.

Fabia: Sure it was.

Delmas: Students! Your attention please. I would like you to give a warm welcome to the director of the movie you have all seen and found...interesting. Please welcome the man here to talk about cinema, James Finson.

A man then walked up to the stage.

James: I'm also here to seek out a location for my next movie. I've heard about an old abandoned factory that would be perfect.

Jeremie: A factory? Not ours!

later we see James Finson signing autographs to the students.

Jeremie: If this James Finson guy finds out about the supercomputer, its game over.

Ulrich: No sweat. I know exactly how to turn him away.

Ulrich then walked into the cafeteria to try and make James Finson pick another location.

5 minutes later, Ulrich walked out.

Dan: So is he changing the location?

Ulrich: No, he isn't. He wants me to show him around.

Ranma: Just be sure to sell him as much scary stuff as you can to get him to leave.

Ulrich: Understood.

Later we see the film crew at the factory and Ulrich talking with James Finson.

Ulrich: You should really reconsider. This place is crawling with rats.

James: Rats? Perfect. I have a lot of scenes with rats in them.

The group secretly watched from afar.

Pit: Instead of pushing him away, he's making him more interested.

Odd: Never let Ulrich handle stuff like this.

back with Ulrich and Finson...

Ulrich: And I'm sure that after a couple of years the uranium stored under here won't be radioactive anymore.

James: Sure. Do you know where that freight elevator leads?

Ulrich: That thing stopped working ages ago, but when it was working.

Just then, they heard some frightening sounds come from up above.

James: What was that?

Ulrich: Nothing, but there is an old rumor that this place was haunted by ghosts but I don't believe a word of it.

James: This place gets better and better.

back above...

Link: That was close.

Ranma: So this guy likes scary stuff, huh? Well, let's show him something really scary.

Luffy: A raging bear repeatedly being poked with a stick.

Ranma: I was actually thinking of a skeleton, but I like that. That can be plan B.

back below...

James: You seem to know a lot about this place. How about being a technical advisor for the film.

Ulrich: All right then. I'll be your technical advisor.

Group: Yes. Shh.

Ulrich: But the principal won't let me miss a single class.

James: I'll handle him.

later in Jeremie's room...

Jeremie: He let you join in on the film.

Ulrich: On the condition that Sissi gets a part in it as well.

Odd: Ulrich and Sissi. An on screen romance. How romantic.

Ulrich: Your joking. She won't leave me alone for one second.

Jexi: Just remember your real mission. Make sure he doesn't find the supercomputer.

Aelita: Come on. What could be the harm?

later we see Sissi in front of the factory followed by Ulrich carrying her luggage. They soon come to a table outside the entrance?

Woman: Cellphones?

Sissi: Well of course we have cellphones.

Woman: Confiscated!

The two then relinquished their cells and walked in.

Man: You see, we don't allow cellphones so people won't leak to tabloids or the media.

Ulrich: But what if we need to call our parents?

Man: Never a problem with James Finson around.

Sissi: Isn't this romantic? You and me isolated from the rest of the world.

Ulrich: Yeah. Real romantic.

The film crew soon gathered around a tarp.

James: Now allow me to introduce the main character of the film.

He then pulled back the tarp to reveal a life like alien monster.

James: This is my best work yet. I even made it able to shoot a sticky goo.

Ulrich: Haven't I seen that in another movie?

James: My creations are original.

James then walked away with Sissi following him.

Sissi: Mr. Finson. I was wondering if I could get my script. I wanna start working on my lines. We big stars like to be prepared.

James: Okay. Here you go.

He gave her a sheet of paper.

Sissi: Ahhhhh!

James: You got it. You'll be the alien's first victim. 20 seconds on screen but 20 minutes of glory.

Sissi just growled with anger at what he said. Later that night, as most of the film crew went to sleep, Ulrich slipped out with Sissi secretly following. As they both passed the alien, a black smoke crawled from the cables and entered the alien bringing it to life. Ulrich then arrived to the computer.

Ulrich: Jeremie? Jexi? You guys awake?

Jexi: You know what time it is?

Ulrich: Sorry, they confiscated my phone. Finson's so paranoid.

Sissi: Well, well. What kind of weird place is this?

Jeremie: Please tell me that's not Sissi.

Ulrich: Listen, Sissi. Please keep all of this a secret for me.

Sissi: Or what? A monster or a spider's going to squirt goo on me?

Just then, some goo and thread fell onto Sissi. She and Ulrich looked up to see the alien and a swarm of green spiders. The two then ran to the elevator and shut it.

Jexi: Guys? Guys! This isn't good. I better get the team on it.

back at the factory, as Ulrich and Sissi rode the elevator, the alien attacked from underneath, starting to rip a hole open.

Ulrich: Quick! Up there.

They quickly made their way to the top of the elevator and crawled into the air vent. Meanwhile the film crew was starting the film only to notice the alien was gone and came to the conclusion that Ulrich and Sissi stole it.

meanwhile at the entrance, the group quietly made their way in not waking the sleeping guard.

Usopp: That was easy.

Marucho: Wasn't Jexi sending Shun with us?

Dan: Yeah! Where is he?

meanwhile in the forest...

Shun: I have to hurry. They need me.

Just then, he heard a loud cry. He then went over to see what it was. He soon saw one of the green spiders.

Shun: A spider? What's wrong?

Spider: I was following my group til I tripped and broke my leg and they just left me here. I guess I'm just worthless.

Shun: Look, you are not worthless. You just have hidden potential that hasn't come out yet. Now let me take care of that leg.

Shun the wrapped a bandage around the spider's leg.

Spider: Thank you.

Shun: Do you have a name?

Spider: Spinarak. I'm a jailer from the bug kingdom.

Shun: Bug kingdom? So where were you friends going?

Spinarak: To a factory with head jailers Ariados and Galvantula. We were sent on a mission to capture the dimensional heroes. Oh geez! It was suppose to be secret. Could you please keep quiet?

Shun: My lips are sealed.

Spinarak: Thanks. Before you go, could I get your name?

Shun: I'm Shun Kazami.

Shun then left the Spinarak.

Spinarak: Shun Kazami? He's with the dimensional heroes. And I just let him escape. But, he didn't seem like a bad guy. Why are we trying to capture these heroes anyway. They seem so nice. Maybe I should hurry to the factory. Yes. That is what I must do.

Spinarak then hurried as fast as he could on a broken leg. Meanwhile back at the factory...

Yumi: I'm going to try and find Ulrich and Sissi.

Jeremie: We'll go to the supercomputer.

Pit: And we'll try and squish some bugs.

The group then seperated to find their specific targets. Meanwhile with Jeremie, Odd and Usopp.

Jeremie: The tower is in the ice sector. Good luck.

Usopp: You can count on us.

The two then made it to the scanner room.

Jeremie: Okay. Transfer, Odd. Transfer, Usopp! Scanner Odd! Scanner Usopp! Virtualization!

The two then arrived to the ice sector to see Aelita.

Odd: Nice little place. But it could use a little heat.

Usopp: Let's run to the tower. It will heat you up.

The three then began running to the tower, meanwhile in the factory, we see Ulrich and Sissi stuck to a wall with some sort of goo.

Sissi: I don't get this at all. Why did he leave us alone when he could have finished us off?

Ulrich: He probably wants to use us a bait for the others.

Sissi: Do you mean that group of yours?

Ulrich: Yeah.

Just then, Yumi arrived with Shun following.

Yumi: Ulrich!

Ulrich: Yumi! But who's that with you?

Shun: I'm Shun. I just arrived just in time to set you both free.

He then pulled out a shuriken and cut them both loose.

Sissi: I'm actually glad to see you guys for once.

Shun: We can talk later. We need to get out of here.

James: Not so fast!

The four turned to see James Finson looking at them. meanwhile on Lyoko...

Jeremie: Be careful. Xana is sending some hornets and I am also detecting a Flux signal.

Odd: We can handle both.

As the group traveled down the path, a large spider like robot landed in front of them.

Eggman: Hello, heroes. This isn't going to end up like last time. Allow me to introduce my latest creation. The Egg Spider.

Usopp: Odd, you and Aelita go ahead to the tower. I'll keep him busy.

Odd: Are you sure?

Usopp: Nothing can keep down the great captain Usopp.

Odd and Aelita then went passed the mech leaving Usopp to fend for himself.

Eggman: Nice little facade there. I know you are a coward, child. So just give in to your fate.

Usopp: It's true I'm not as brave as the others, but I will protect them.

Eggman: That is what an idiot says when he's about to die. Which is what you need to prepare for. Now meet your maker.

meanwhile with Odd and Aelita, as they ran, they were being pursued by a swarm of Hornets. Odd then ran up an icicle and destroyed one. But the rest hit him on contact.

meanwhile with Usopp...

Usopp: Let's start. Sure Kill Fire Bird Star!

The flaming shot then headed towards Eggman, but was uneffective.

Eggman: Nice try. Now for some missiles on for size.

Usopp then began running from missiles, but they eventually caught up to him. He was then left lying on the ground.

Eggman: I just need to stomp on you and that is that.

The mech then lifted its foot and began to stomp on Usopp, but everytime it did, he was still okay.

Eggman: I don't get it. Why isn't it working?

Usopp: Because I have this.

He then showed Eggman a red shell.

Eggman: A shell?

Usopp: An Impact Dial. It absorbs power from blows and sends them back at full force. Though I will get devirtualized when I set it off. But its still worth it.

Usopp then ran to the mech and jumped and landed in the cockpit.

Eggman: What the?

Usopp: Here we go!

He pressed the dial on the controls and set it off causing an explosion. This devirtualized both Eggman and Usopp. Meanwhile on Earth...

James: Now what have you done with my alien?!

Just then, the alien walked right on in. The four then ran out of there into the other room. The alien took care of the film crew and James by sticking them to a wall and charged for the door. The group soon began to to blockade the door. Just then, a large red spider creature fell from the ceiling.

Sissi: What is that?

Shun: Your one of those head jailers, right?

spider: Correct. I am Ariados. I am a head jailer. I am here to bring you in, hero. You are a threat to our plans. Now you will pay the price.

Shun then reached into his pocket and brought out an orb.

Shun: Okay, let's settle this then. Ninja Palm equipped!

Ariados: A palm based weapon?

The palm then fused with Shun's right arm to create a ninja's armor with japanese writing swirling around it.

Shun: I'm ready when you are.

meanwhile with the others, they had just encountered a large hoard of Spinarak and started fighting them.

Ichigo: How many of these Spinarak are there?

Link: We'll just have to keep fighting.

Just then, a large yellow and hairy spider fell from the ceiling in front of the heroes.

Spider: I am Galvantula. A head jailer. I am here to bring all of you in.

Ranma: Try us.

Galvantula: Charge!

The spiders and the heroes began to charge at each other and fight. Meanwhile with Shun, she was jumping and attacking the vicious Ariados.

Ariados: Speedy little thing. No matter. I have attacks just for you. Spider Web!

Before the web could hit, he jumped out of the way.

Shun: You'll have to try better then that.

Ariados: You little! Hope you like poison. Sludge Bomb!

A ball of sludge was launched, but it missed.

Shun: Ariados, you need to learn your place. You left one of your own soldiers behind in the woods. That is not a way to treat a friend.

Ariados: Friend? On the battlefield, there are no friends. Only pawns and soldiers.

Shun: Then its time for a lesson. Knife Storm!

A barrage of knives then flew from the palm towards Ariados. Before he could get out of the way, the knives hit him and defeated him.

Ariados: Beaten down by a human. How humiliating.

He then fell with a thud. Just then, the alien bust through the ventilation system above.

meanwhile on Lyoko, as Odd and Aelita got close to the tower, they were surprised to see two of them.

Aelita: Its a trick to confuse us.

Odd: We gotta pick one.

Pretty soon, the hornets have caught up to the two. Odd then began to open fire on them.

Odd: Aelita, you need to pick a tower. I can't hold them off forever.

Aelita then ran into the tower on the right just as Odd got devirtualized.

meanwhile on Earth, the heroes had just finished defeating the Spinarak, leaving only Galvantula.

Galvantula: Uh-oh. I did not expect this. Wait, don't hurt me!

ichigo: Getsuga Tenshu!

Ranma: Meteor Kick!

Luffy: Gum-Gum Rifle!

Pit: Forward Charge Shot!

The attacks hit Galvantula head on knocking him out. meanwhile the alien walked closer, its tentacles grabbed Ulrich, Yumi and Shun by the throats and began to choke them. Back on Lyoko, Aelita then began to deactivate the tower.

Aelita: Let this be the right tower.

She entered the code to the tower. At that moment nothing happened, but then the screens began to fall. An RTTP was then launched restarting the day at the cafeteria when James was signing autographs.

Ulrich: I like that your using the factory as the set.

James: Well my ideas are usually ingenius.

Ulrich: Did you know a film was already shot there?

James: What?

Ulrich: It featured an alien too.

later we see James Finson on his cell.

James: I've given it some thought and I don't think the factory's a good idea. Besides, it wasn't my idea in the first place. You know, I can find another producer.

Just then Ulrich walked out.

Dan: Nice job. And nice job for Shun taking down Ariados.

Shun: It was nothing. I just did what came naturally.

meanwhile in the bug kingdom...

Ariados: I can't believe we lost to humans.

Galvantula: How humiliating.

Just then, the two noticed something.

Galvantula: Hey, where are some of the prisoners?

Ariados: We're missing four. They must have escaped during our absense. Send out a search party and find them!

meanwhile...

Spinarak: Hanging with Shun was fun. He fixed my wounds and everything. I hope I meet him again. But until then, I'll train hard. I'll be this kingdom's top ninja.


	13. Special Episode: Chopper's Adventure

(Now this is a special little chapter that takes place between End of Take and Satellite chapters. This chapter tells the tale of a character while the others were busy fighting Xana, Flux and the bug kingdom.)

Special Episode: Chopper's Adventure!

Chopper: Hello. My name is Tony-Tony Chopper. I'm the doctor of the Strawhat Pirates and the medic for the Dimensional Heroes. Recently, we traveled back in time to save a couple of our friends from an evil human named Amadeus Flux. I was asigned to stay in the forest to keep an eye out for trouble. It's not that bad. I've made myself a little house out of the fallen trees and I'm able to experiment with the herbs and plants that can be found here. But most of the time, I get a little lonely being the only reindeer in the forest. Oh! I forgot to mention that I am a reindeer. The only reason I can talk to you is that I ate a devil fruit called the Human-Human Fruit which gave my superhuman abilities. But this isn't only about me. This is about an eventful day I had. It was a normal day for me, until I heard a girl scream. I went into Walk point and ran to the area. When I arrived, I saw three cats, a teenage girl, a Pikachu and two small boys. They were being attacked by a large bug with a huge horn and another bug with two pinchers. Now this is the part of my story where I stop narrating.

Horned bug: Well, well, well. Looks like we finally caught up to you, Lucy Heartfilia. You and your little cat friends are going back to the dungeon for escaping us.

Pincher bug: And that goes for your new friends as well.

blonde boy: Do you really have to capture us?

Horned bug: We got no choice. Letting prisoners escape would not look good for our kingdom.

Chopper: I have to do something. These people need me. Rumble!

Chopper then ingested the rumble ball.

Chopper: Jumping Point!

Chopper then went to Jumping Point and jumped in front of the bugs.

Pincer bug: What the heck is that thing?

Horned bug: I think its some sort of mutated raccoon dog.

Chopper: Why do people always call me that? I'm a reindeer!

Horned bug: Who cares what it is! Get him, Pinsir!

Pinsir: Sure thing, Heracross.

Pinsir then began running towards Chopper.

Pinsir: Vicegrip!

Chopper then went into heavy point and grabbed Pinsir's pinchers.

Chopper: Now its my turn.

Chopper then tossed Pinsir up. He then started to fall down.

Chopper: Heavy Gong!

Chopper then punched the bug in the face knocking him into a tree knocking him out.

Heracross: Now your gonna get it. Megahorn!

Heracross then began to fly towards Chopper with his horn glowing.

Chopper: Arm Point!

Chopper then jumped into the air above Heracross.

Chopper: Cloven Cross!

Chopper's attack then landed a direct hit on the bug leaving only an x on Heracross's back.

Lucy: Incredible.

Chopper then reverted back to his normal form.

Chopper: Now before I let you go, do you have anything that belongs to these guys?

Pinsir: Several keys and a digital device.

Chopper: Hand them over!

Pinsir then dropped the items and then picked up Heracross and ran. Chopper picked up the items and returned them.

Pikachu: Pika!

Chopper: Your welcome. Well, see ya.

Lucy: Wait! What if they attack again? We need someone we can trust. And its you.

Chopper: Me?! But don't you think I'm a monster?

Boy in orange hat: You? A monster? After you saved us?

White Cat: Its true you are a bit different, but you are still a good person.

Chopper: Thank you. Your welcome to stay with me for a while. All of you. Can I at least know your names?

Blue cat: I'm Happy.

Black cat: Pantherlily.

White cat: I'm Carla.

Blonde boy: Zatch Bell.

Boy in hat: I'm Tommy Himi.

Pikachu: Pikachu.

Lucy: And I'm Lucy Heartfilia. So what's your name?

Chopper: Tony Tony Chopper. Nice to meet all of you.

The group then left for the home in the woods.

Chopper(narrating): And that was that. I'm going to be honest. I was scared the whole time I fought those two, but I couldn't let them hurt anybody. It would violate everything I learned from Doctrine. Anyway, its just nice to have some friends. That night, we told stories of our past adventures. I was so inspired by these amazing things. I just hope this good feeling lasts. Well, that's it. See ya.


	14. Satellite and the Digidestined

We open to science class at Kadic to see the gang sitting down listening tot he lesson.

Hertz: Now if you provoke a collision between two neutrons, what do you obtain? Does anyone know the answer?

Just as Herb raised his hand, all the cellphones in the room began to ring at the same time. But there was no one on them.

Hertz: Sissi? Surely you as the principal's daughter, you know the policy about cellphones.

Sissi: All cellphones must be shut off or put on vibrate under the threat of having them taken away.

Hertz: That's right. Everyone, as you head out the door, please put all of your cellphones on the counter!

As the bell rang, the students surrendered their cellphones and left the classroom. As they left, they ran into Yumi.

Yumi: Guys! The weirdest thing just happened. All of a sudden, our phones rang and-

Ranma: And the teacher confiscated them. Us too.

Jeremie: All those phones going off and no one on the other end? I think I'll contact Aelita and Jexi. I think Xana may be behind this.

Shun: We have to do something about this.

Usopp: But what?

Sissi: Hey, you guys! I'm organizing a protest to get our mobiles back. Well, are you with us?

Pit: You bet we are!

Sissi: Really? Then meet us in the auditorium after lunch.

meanwhile...

Jeremie: Aelita? Jexi? Are you there?

Aelita: What is it, Jeremie?

Jeremie: Have you noticed anything on Lyoko?

Aelita: No, I haven't. Should I have?

Jeremie: Its all right. I'll run a full scan.

Jexi: Speaking of scans, Tails has taking the liberty of adding a new detection software. Not only will it detect towers, but it can also detect any warrior from the seventeen kingdoms except for Krokorok, Pawniard, Bastiodon, Fraxure and Snorunt.

Jeremie: I'll let you know what I detect.

Aelita: I'll go feel for pulsations.

Jeremie: Just be careful.

meanwhile in the cafeteria...

Fabia: Your going to try and get your cellphone back? That's stealing.

Odd: Taking back what belongs to you is not what I would call stealing. Besides, I have Luffy and Pit backing me up. And Ulrichis on lookout.

Delmas: The students were warned. I'm not going to return their phones so easily. We should deactivate the antenne too. That way with new phones, they can't use them. Jim, Vector and Franky. Can you manage that?

Vector: No problem.

Just as the group turned around, they noticed Odd, Ulrich, Luffy and Pit had already left. We then see the four near the faculty lounge with Ulrich keeping watch.

Ulrich: Coast is clear.

Odd then began to pick the lock.

Pit: How do you know how to pick a lock?

Odd: You learn a lot when trying to get back what is yours.

Luffy: Cool. Show me how to do that.

Odd: That's not a good idea.

As soon as they picked the lock, they heard Ulrich.

Ulrich: Oh, hello Mr. Weaver!

Weaver: Oh, hello Ulrich.

The three then rushed underneath the table to hide. As the teacher came in to write something a pen fell from the table and rolled underneath it.

Luffy(quietly): I'll get it.

Before Luffy could pick it up, Pit and Odd held him back. The teacher then grabbed the pen with his foot, picked it up and finished his work and left. This left the three able to get their cells back. Later back in Jeremie's room, the whole group was figuring out what was wrong when Odd, Luffy, Pit and Ulrich walked in with the cells.

Odd: Mission Accomplished.

Yumi: I just hope no one finds out about this.

Usopp: By the way, Luffy, Pit. Why did you guys go? The team doesn't even have cellphones.

Luffy: We wanted to help our friends.

Pit: And if we had to break a couple of rules, so be it.

Jeremie then noticed a familiar symbol on the phones screen.

Jeremie: Xana!

Later outside...

Ulrich: Why would Xana be so interested in mobile phones?

Jeremie: That's what I'm going to figure out by looking at the school's antenna.

Yumi: I'm going to the meeting I promised Sissi.

meanwhile in the bug kingdom...

Leavanny: My king, I am afraid the jailers have been defeated and we have lost four of our prisoners.

Pineco: These heroes are so persistent. Why must they go against my conquest? I just want everyone to play Pokemari. Leavanny, send out Scolipede and the poison squad.

Leavanny: He'll be pleased to hear that. I will alert him at once.

Leavanny then left.

Pineco: All these heroes do interest me so but only one has my eye. One day, I'll have to challenge you to a pokemari match, Dan Kuso.

meanwhile on the roof of the school...

Jim: What are you kids doing here? Trying to stop us from disconecting the antenna?

Ulrich: Us? Never.

Just then, an electric shock shocked Jim and he began to fall of the building.

Vector:Jim!

Franky: Strong Right!

Franky then fired his right arm and grabbed Jim. He walked backwards and pulled Jim onto the building.

Vector: We'll carry him to the infirmary. Ulrich, Odd, please help us with him.

Ulrich: Sure.

As the four left, Jeremie and the others stayed behind to investigate. He then noticed a large surge of power that flowed from the antenna into another on a tall building.

Marucho: That's the main television antenna, isn't it?

Ranma: Your right. But what could he want with that?

meanwhile in the infirmary...

Vector: Jim? You okay buddy? If its okay for me to take all the cash in your wallet please don't say anything? Nothing? Well, all right.

Vector then grabbed fifty bucks from Jim's wallet. Just then, the nurse came in.

Nurse: What happened to Jim?

Franky: He sort of got electrocuted.

Odd: He always is a loose wire.

meanwhile in the auditorium, we see several students signing a petition to allow cellphone use again.

Sissi: Well, well. Miss Yumi has decided to grace us with her presense.

Just then, the principal and some teachers walked right in.

Delmas: Elizabeth! What is going on here!?

Sissi: Daddy, I mean sir! What is going on is this! The students have spoken and want their cellphones back.

Delmas: Sorry, but the students are not the ones to make the rules. I'm sorry, but this step is another reason for not returnin them to you.

Yumi then noticed Jeremie waving to her from the window.

Delmas: We are also going to investigate who had the nerve to steal back his own.

Sissi: Then we won't set foot into class til we get them back.

Later in Jeremie's room...

Jeremie: Xana is using the school's antenna to get to the main television antenna.

Yumi: That's why all the phones rang?

Jexi: Yes. It jams their frequenies. If Xana uses the dish, he will have access to the satellites orbiting the worlds. One of them being a military satellite with a built in laser. In other words,

Ichigo: He'll have a weapon that can fire at us anytime and anywhere.

Jeremie: A tower has also been activated along with a warrior from the bug kingdom arriving. They are heading for the school.

Link: We'll keep them back as far as we can. Just deactivate the tower.

The group then began to exit the room.

Odd: Stay here, Kiwi!

As Odd left, the dog jumped to the door handle and opened the door and went out. As the group was about to seperate, they came across the protest that Sissi was leading.

Sissi: No more phones, no more school. Perfect.

Yumi: You guys go ahead. I'll stay here and keep an eye out.

Sissi: Hey, Yumi?! Are you in or not?

Yumi: Of course I'm in. No more phones, no more school!

Sissi: Good, good. Keep it up.

meanwhile in the forest...

Marucho: Okay, I'm getting a patch from Jexi. He's sent Bastiodon, Pawniard and Natsu to deal with the problem.

Luffy: Sweet. We can help our friends.

As they crawled down the manhole, Odd noticed Kiwi before him.

Odd: How did you get here? You may as well come along.

Kiwi then jumped into Odd's arms and they went down. Meanwhile in Chopper's hut...

Lucy: So your a doctor?

Chopper: That's right. It's my dream to be able to cure every disease in the world.

Happy: I hope you can achieve that dream.

Chopper: Thank you.

Just then they heard a loud rumbling from afar.

Tommy: What is that?

Chopper: Its coming from outside.

As they ran outside, they noticed several centipede like creatures and 4 people on the ground and one standing to the largest creature.

Tommy: Koji! Zoe! J.P! Koichi! Takuya!

Pantherlily: You know them?

Tommy: They're my friends. They were with me when we escaped that villains ship. We have to help them!

Just then, they heard a loud voice.

Bastiodon: Flash Cannon!

A bright beam was then fired and defeated several of the smaller centipedes.

Head Centipede: My Venipede and Whirlipede! Where did that Flash Cannon come from?

Bastiodon: That shot came from me!

Scolipede: Bastiodon? Of the Normal Kingdom?

Pawniard: He did not arrive alone. Night Slash!

The attack knocked away several of the Venipede.

Scolipede: You little runts! I'll finish the leader of these humans and then finish you.

Just then, Natsu ran in front of him.

Natsu: How about a little barbeque. Fire Dragon's Roar!

Natsu then breathed out a large stream of fire and burned Scolipede.

Scolipede: That hurt. This is why bugs and fire don't mix. Well, Except for the Larvesta and Volcarona. But that's another story. Retreat back to the kingdom!

Venipede: But what about the heroes?

Scolipede: We are too outmatched. We need to go back home and let the next team take over. Fall back boys! Fall back!

Scolipede and the others then ran away from the area.

Natsu: Take that, you overgrown bug.

Happy: Natsu!

Natsu: Happy! Lucy!

Chopper then walked over to the fallen heroes.

Chopper: We need to take them back to the Sunny. They have been poisoned. Prop them up carefully and carry them back to the Sunny.

The group then lifted the fallen and dragged them back to the Sunny for treatment. Meanwhile in the factory...

Jeremie: Okay. The tower is in the ice sector. Good luck. Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Odd. Transfer Pit. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Odd. Scanner Pit. Virtualization!

The three were then sent into the ice sector.

Jeremie: Good news. Xana still hasn't gotten to the TV dish. That gives us a little time.

The four on lyoko then bean to run for the tower's location. Meanwhile at school...

Crowd: No more phones, no more school! No more phones, no more school!

Back at Lyoko...

Jeremie: Okay guys. Jexi just gave me a report on the bugs and the satellite. They have been defeated and sent to retreat. And the satellite is extremely accurate as a weapon and its about to be in orbit above us.

Ulrich: The factory's safe. He wouldn't try and fire at himself.

Ichigo: But he will try for the school. We need to warn Yumi.

Jeremie: But without a mobile.

Then the remainig heroes look at the dog. meanwhile at the school...

Delmas: I demand that all of you stop at once!

As Yumi sat there, she then saw Kiwi with a note in his collar.

Delmas: Yumi! This is unacceptable! In my office, now!

Sissi: The opressors have Yumi. Free Yumi!

meanwhile on Lyoko...

Jeremie: Be careful guys. Four hornets are coming your way. The four hornets then flew in their way and did nothing.

Pit: Why aren't they attacking?

Jeremie: Their trying to waste time so Xana can get to the satellite.

Odd then fired an arrow, but the hornet dodged which caused the whole swarm to attack.

Meanwhile in the principal's office...

Delmas: Yumi, what has gotten into you? Civil disobiedience, this dog at our school. This isn't like you.

Yumi then took the paper from the collar and read through it.

Yumi: Sorry sir. I have to go. You should probably go to. Everyone has to leave!

Yumi and Kiwi then ran out of the room and back to the protest.

Sissi: He let you go.

Yumi: No. I escaped, because the protest is more important. In fact, we should increase the strength of our movement by rallying the other schools. I mean, what is this happens to them as well?

Sissi then ran to the front of the crowd.

Sissi: Everyone! Let's go! We need the other schools on our side.

The crowd then followed Sissi to gates of the school.

meanwhile on Lyoko, the heroes continued to fight the hornets, but they continued to avoid the heroes attacks.

Jeremie: Oh no! Xana has the satellite.

He then saw that the satellite was beginning to find a target. Meanwhile as the students marched to the gates, they were stopped by Delmas.

Delmas: You will not leave these grounds.

Sissi: You have no right.

meanwhile back on Lyoko, as Odd fired his last arrow, the hornets began to surround him.

Odd: Its gameover for me. Pit, Ulrich. Good luck.

Odd was then devirtualized and the hornets began to go after the others. As the hornets approached, Pit began to take flight and Ulrich triplicated.

Pit: Aelita! Find the tower. We'll take these guys.

Back on earth, Odd has just been rematerialized.

Jeremie: Oh no! The satellite's going after Yumi.

Odd: I'll warn her.

meanwhile back at Kadic...

Yumi: Sir, you have to let us leave. Its important.

Delmas: That's enough! Yumi, you are suspended for a month. I want you and that dog off campus now. Everyone else! Return to your classes! This protest is over.

Yumi: But its a matter of life and death!

Just then Odd arrived

Odd: Yumi! Its you the satellite's after.

As the two ran, the satellite fired. After it hit, it left a large crater in the ground but the two were untouched. They then began to run away from the blasts as the students evacuated.

Back on Lyoko, as Ulrich and Pit fended off the hornets, Aelita noticed a red light from behind the waterfall. She went behind it and found the activated tower. She then entered the tower. As Odd and Yumi kept running, Odd went the other direction, but the satellite kept going for Yumi. It then fired for her. She was almost done for when the beam stopped in midair. The tower was deactivated. The RTTP was then activated. We then restart at the cafeteria with the group putting up a piece of paper.

Sissi: An invitation to a party?

Akane: Not even close.

Sissi then began to read the paper.

Sissi: "All students must have their cellphones turned off or else they will be confiscated." What?! I don't believe this! Talk about teacher's pets. I'd like to see anyone take my phone.

meanwhile on the Sunny...

Chopper: Good news. I was able to reduce the poison before the RTTP activated.

Jexi: Good. Thanks Chopper.

Takuya: Yeah. Thanks.

Jexi: Say, Takuya is it? Why were you standing up to the creature?

Takuya: I didn't want my friends to be hurt anymore.

Jexi: So you were willing to take all the poison just to protect your friends?

Takuya: Yes. I would do anything for them. Even when I was exhausted from the spirit evolution, I still stood up to the bug.

Jexi: I have something to ask. Would you like to join my team? I could use someone like you and your friends.

Takuya: Count us in.

Jexi: Good. Now tell me more about this spirit evolution.

Takuya: Sure.

As the two talked, Lucy and Natsu were talking on deck.

Natsu: Lucy, why are you here anyway?

Lucy: Well, you hadn't come back in a week. So me, Happy, Carla, Pantherlily, Erza, Gray, Wendy and Gajeel went out to look for you when we got ambushed from these bug guys. They took us to a dungeon where we were held prisoner. I was able to escape once the jailers left. So I escaped along with Happy, Carla and Panterlily.

Natsu: So the others are still up there?

Lucy: Yes.

Natsu: We have to save them!

Jexi: I couldn't agree more. Random attacks are one thing, but they took it too far when they poisoned innocent people who weren't affiliated with us yet. In 5 days, we will stage an all out attack on the bug kingdom and end their conquest. We will force them to retreat and make sure they never do something like this ever again.


	15. The Girl of the Dreams and Team Plans

We open in Jeremie's room where he is trying to come up with another materialization program. But as soon as he launched it, it then failed.

Jeremie: Not again. I'm completely useless. I'll never figure this out.

Jexi: Calm down, Jeremie. We will figure this out.

Aelita: Say, do you think we'll be friends when I make it to Earth?

Jeremie: Yeah. Why?

Aelita: Cause I wouldn't want a friend that is worthless.

Jeremie: Ha ha. Very funny.

Odd then opened the door.

Odd: Jeremie. You better hurry up or else you'll be late for class again.

Jeremie: Is it that late already? I'll be there in a minute. I just wanna try one more thing.

Odd: I know where this is heading.

Odd then left. Meanwhile in the Mountain sector of Lyoko, Aelita was meditating when she was attacked by something. Meanwhile, back at Kadic, we see Ulrich, Yumi and Ranma pushing something.

Ranma: So why are we rolling this thing in again?

Yumi: Its for the end of my report. Its been in my family for generations.

Ulrich: Well, you sure wouldn't find a thing like that in my house. Your whatamicalit doesn't even go with the drapes.

Yumi? You know what I like about you Ulrich? Your rich vocabulary.

As the three left, Milly and Tamiya walked right in.

Milly: You know what I smell? A big scoop.

Tamiya: So do I.

The camera then started rolling.

Milly: Attention all students. This is Milly and Tamiya of the 7th grade bringing you a special expose. You may not know it, but just behind my back, something is hatching and this my friends is a part of it. Now we will reveal to you what is hidden under this drape.

Just as Milly pulled back the drapes, Tamiya then dropped the camera.

Milly: Tamiya, listen. Is there any reason to be filming your feet?

Tamiya: I'm sorry. Its just that it scares me a little.

The pulled back drapes then revealed a set of samurai armor from Japan. Just then, the bell rang.

Milly: Time for class already?!

They then patially close the doors and run out of the classroom. Just then, a black smoke flowed towards the samurai armor. Meanwhile with the heroes,

Dan: Any reason your tired, Jeremie?

Jeremie: I've been working on Aelita's materialization program. With my last program, I almost suceeded.

LInk: Well, you just have to keep trying until you suceed.

Just then Delmas walked in.

Delmas: Class, before we begin with lessons this morning, I would like to introduce two new students and a new teacher. Our first new student will be Mister Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu then walked in school garb with the heroes looking in surprise.

Ichigo: Natsu's joining our class? What's going on here?

Delmas: Now meet your new history teacher, Nico Robin.

Robin then walked right in dressed as a teacher.

Robin: I look forward to teaching all of you.

Delmas: Now our last student. Come on in, Taelia. All of these students are looking forward to meeting you.

Odd: Okay, here is your chance. Imagine that Aelita is here in front of you.

Jeremie: I don't believe it.

The group then turned around to see a girl reembling Aelita. Later in the quad, Taelia was sitting on a bench and reading a book.

Yumi: It does look like Aelita, but she would have recognized us.

Jeremie: Its possible her memory could have been erased when she arrived.

Ichigo: But what are Natsu and Robin doing here?

Natsu: Jexi asked me to pose as a student to help keep the school safe. Same with Robin.

Robin: Don't worry. I've read a lot of this worlds history and know the history by heart. But don't expect me to give you an easy time just cause we're friends.

Luffy: I understand.

Ranma: You do?

Luffy: I think I do.

Pit: That's as good as well get from him. But Jeremie, you need to talk to her. We'll even help you.

The men then lead Jeremie to Taelia and began to talk to her. As they talked they asked her questions about virtual realities and monsters. She then got up from the bench and walked away from the group.

Ranma: Maybe we played that on a little too much.

Jeremie: Wait. If that really was Aelita, then she won't be on Lyoko anymore.

The bell then rang and the group headed off to their next classes. We then turn to the end of Mrs. Meyer's class where we see Jeremie, Odd and Pit heading for Jeremie's room. Jeremie then got onto his computer only to find that no one was on it.

Jeremie: She's not there. I think it worked. That girl is Aelita.

Pit: Jeremie? Are you sure? Cause I'm pretty sure that's not her.

meanwhile in history class, Yumi had laid out several items that come from Japan.

Yumi: Though this is just a glimpse of my country's culture, telling you every aspect would take a long time and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to listen to me for that long. Now to wrap up my presentation, is a living symbol of Japan.

Yumi then opened the doors only to find a curtain. She then looked at the electric outlit.

Yumi: Xana.

We then turn to the halls to see the armor walking on a will of its own. Then Jim, Vector and Franky walk in on it.

Vector: Hey, samurai! Who are you?

The suit then turned around to the trio.

Franky: I don't like how that guys looking at us.

Jim: Hey! You okay?

The armor then drew its sword and rushed for the three.

Trio: Ahhhhhhh!

Later in the lunch room...

Rukia: You think someone else stole it?

Yumi: I think Xana had something to do with it.

Odd: We better head to Lyoko and try to find Aelita.

Jeremie: You can't find Aelita because she's right over there.

Natsu: I like how your in your little dreamworld, but there is no way that is Aelita.

Delmas: Attention students. Recently, some of our students and our beloved Jim, Vector and Franky were attacked. The attacker was described as someone who wore samurai armor. Any important information should go to the police immediately.

Yumi: We can't wait any longer.

Ulrich: We need to go to Lyoko. We can't wait for Aelita any longer.

Jeremie: When will you get it through your thick skulls?! That is Aelita.

Jeremie then left in a huff.

Odd: He has really lost it.

Just then, an officer walked up to them.

Officer: Miss Ishiyama? I understand the armor belongs to you. We would like you to come with us.

meanwhile in Taelia's room, Jeremie had arrived there to tell Taelia everything. As he did, the samurai armor walked right in ready to slice and dice.

Jeremie: Leave her alone Xana!

The armor ignored the plea and tried to attack. The two then started running from the armor and eventually lost it in the gym.

Jeremie: Let's go.

Jeremie then began to take Taelia to the factory. Meanwhile...

Officer: We understand the armor belongs to you.

Yumi: Not to me. To my parents.

Officer: Any idea on who would take it?

Yumi: No sir.

Back outside the room, the others sat there waiting.

Odd: We need to get to the factory now! Try and cll Jeremie.

Ulrich then picked up his cell and dialed the number.

Ulrich: Voice mail. What could he be doing?

Just then, the phone rang.

Ulrich: Hello?

Jexi: Hey, Ulrich. You know where Jeremie is? I have been trying to reach him all day. We have a bug signal. No worries though. I've already sent Zoro and Brook to handle the problem.

Ulrich: I don't know where he his. Wait, can you track him from there?

Jexi: Well, of course I can. Let's see. Found him. Hmmm? That's interesting. According to this, he's at the factory. But there's someone with him.

Ranma: Oh no. That idiot. Man, I never thought I would say that about Jeremie.

Meanwhile in the factory...

Taelia: This is a pretty strange place.

Jeremie: Follow me.

The two walked into the elevator and down to the lab.

Jeremie: This is Lyoko. Where you lived.

Taelia: I don't believe it.

Jeremie: This doesn't trigger any memories at all.

Taelia: So this Xana? Does he live on Lyoko as well?

Jeremie: He has full control.

Taelia: Wouldn't be logical to shut down the computer to stop him once and for all.

Jeremie: You really think I should?

As Jeremie was about to destroy it, the group came rushing in.

Ulrich: Are you crazy?

Odd: Aelita's still on there.

Jeremie: But she's not she's right in front of all of you.

Pit: Jeremie, you can take a gamble, but you have to let us go to Lyoko before anything happens.

Jeremie: Fine. Get to the scanners.

Odd, Ulrich, Luffy, Dan, Pit and Natsu went into the elevator to go to the scanners. The virtualizatio process was then launched and they were in Lyoko.

Jeremie: Now Taelia, if your not Aelita, then you must-huh?

He then saw that Taelia was gone.

Ranma: This is not good.

Meanwhile on Lyoko, as the six searched, they eventually found a large orb with Aelita in it.

Ulrich: A guardian. Its the same monster that imprisoned Yumi.

Luffy: Let's free her then.

voice: I'm afraid I cannot allow that.

The group turned to see a familiar lady like creature.

Dan: Its you!

Pit: You know her?

Luffy: We met on our first adventure.

Dan: Darkrai's numer two. Gothitelle.

Gothitelle: I'm glad you all still remember me. Now move aside so I may terminate the girl. Then I will terminate all of you. To think hiring Flux would lead me here.

Dan: You hired him? Why?

Gothitelle: Revenge for silencing my master.

Dan: Wait, you think? Wait, before you attack. There's something you should know.

Gothitelle: Shut up! Psybeam!

A beam of psychic energy was then fired but was dodged.

Natsu: Jeremie. You need to figure out how to destroy the guardian. We'll handle this one.

Jeremie: But. Wait! Its a program. I know what to do.

meanwhile at Kadic, as Yumi left the office while passing Taelia. Yumi then called Jeremie.

Yumi: Jeremie?

Jeremie: Yumi? How did it go?

Yumi: The police finished interrigating me but Taelia went into the office.

Jeremie: Oh no! She'll tell them everything. I showed her the factory.

Yumi: What?! She'll tell the cops everything.

Yumi then hung up when she heard a noise from the gym. As she walked in, the lights flickered as footsteps were heard. Meanwhile outside the factory, the police and Taelia walked to the factory.

Jeremie: Great. She's coming to the factory. That means the samurai was after us. Oh no! Yumi!

Yumi's cell was then stomped on by the samurai. Just as he was about cut Yumi, a second sword blocked the other.

Brook: Yohohoho! I came just in time.

Yumi: Your Brook, right? I heard your name from behind the door. I thought you were dealing with bugs.

Brook: Done and done.

He then pointed to two knocked out Scyther in a corner.

Brook: Now to show this samurai my swordsmanship. I just wish Zoro was here. Where is he anyway?

meanwhile in the woods stood Zoro.

Zoro: Maybe I should have gone left instead of right.

meanwhile on Lyoko...

Gothitelle: Die! All of you! You must be punished!

Dan: Will you stop attacking and listen to us?

Just then, Gothitelle noticed a exact copy of Aelita next to the guardian. The guardian then swallowed it and exploded, realeasing Aelita.

Gothitelle: No!

Luffy: Gum-Gum Net!

Luffy's fingers then entrapped Gothitelle before she attacked.

Gothitelle: Release me! I will not go the way of my master.

Dan: But he isn't dead.

Gothitelle: What?

Dan: He just lost his memory. He has been living in the future this whole time.

Gothitelle: I never knew. But Flux told me he perished.

Dan: He knew what happened to Darkrai. He has been manipulating you from day one.

Gothitelle: I see. Sorry, for the trouble I caused you. Let me teleport you to a tower.

Gothitelle's eyes then glowed as the eight arrived to a tower entrance.

Natsu: Thanks. So what are you going to do?

Gothitelle: Since I know the truth, he will no doubt try to eliminate me. I was wondering if I could stay with all of you for a while.

Dan: But won't you go back to Flux after the RTTP?

Gothitelle: I can teleport in and out as much as I want. Besides, he is too busy with his latest project.

The eight walked into the tower where Aelita had woken up.

Aelita: How did I get here?

Pit: You were trapped in a guardian, but we freed you. You have nothing else to fear. Now let's head to the tower in the forest sector.

The eight then jumped down and entered a tower in the forest sector and entered the forest.

Natsu: What's going on outside?

Jeremie: Well, Taelia appears to have memorized the code and is in the elevator with the principal and the police. Oh, and there are bloks coming after you.

Odd: Bloks. My favorite monsters.

Meanwhile, Taelia, Delmas and the police had just arrived to the lab.

Taelia: There! It was this computer right here. There's this Xana thing that wants to destroy the world. I don't really get it myself.

Delmas: Jeremie, I believe you owe us an explanation.

Jeremie: Not now, sir.

The police then began to tamper with the wiring in the lab. Back on Lyoko, the warriors continued to fight the bloks as Aelita ran to the tower. As Ulrich finished off one of the bloks, he was devirtualized by another one. As Aelita reached the tower, the blok was about to attack her, but was soon destroyed by the heroes. Back in the gym, Brook had just dropped his sword, but before he could get it, the samurai kicked it away as it walked towards Yumi and Brook.

Brook: Looks like we're going to die. And I already died.

Aelita then entered the tower and began to imput the code. As soon as it was entered, the tower deactivated and the samurai stopped and an RTTP was then launched. We reopen to where Delmas as introducing Taelia, Natsu and Robin.

Jeremie: I can't believe you thought that was Aelita. I mean, there eyes aren't the same, neither is the nose or hair.

Ulrich: Did you just?

Pit: Just let it go. I'll get him back for it later.

Later in history class, Yumi was continuing her report.

Yumi: And to end my report, I present to you something that has been in my family for centuries. A symbol of Japan.

She opened the doors to reveal the samurai armor which was cuffed at the feet. Meanwhile at the Sunny, we see Gothitelle sipping tea with the heroes.

Nami: You guys sure we can trust her?

Jexi: True, she has done bad before, but I believe she can change. So, Gothitelle, you can teleport objects, correct? Just how big an object?

Gothitelle: Probably as big as this whole ship. Why?

Jexi: We're planning an attack on the bug kingdom and we need a way to get there. So?

Gothitelle: I see. You have a deal. At the right date, I will teleport you and all your friends to the bug kingdom.

meanwhile in the bug kingdom...

Pineco: I can't believe how much of my army those heroes have defeated. It makes me so sad.

Leavanny: Your Majesty, for the next soldier, I will go.

Pineco: Are you sure, leavanny? It has been a while.

Leavanny: While I may have aged, I am still battle worthy.

Pineco: I will allow it. But please bring back up.

Leavanny: I know just the warriors.

Leavanny then walked up to a large tree outside the castle

Leavanny: Attention, my children. Soon, we will attack the heroes and take over this world. Come, my Sewaddle and Swadloon.

Then several bugs swung down from the treetop with silky strands. Leavanny then smiled.

Meanwhile with Flux...

Ian: Are you sure you should have let Gothitelle go?

Flux: I was going to dispose of her anyway. But I no longer need her since I have my latest creations.

Flux then opened a door to reveal several robots of different shapes and sizes. Some looking like animals and plants, others looking like elements, humans and appliances.

Ian: What are those?

Flux: These are my new warriors. I will send my first one during the next Xana attack. Let's see the heroes stop these.


	16. Plagued

We open to the sewers to see several rats trying to climb up a pipe to get a pinecone near a broken grate. As a rat tried to join in, the others rats scare it off forcing it down further into the sewers. It then crawled up a pipe into a kitchen where it approached a crate of apples. As it got close, it was soon set upon by a black smoke. The smoke then entered the rats body causing the Xana symbol to appear in its eyes. That morning, we open to the library at kadic academy.

Jeremie: I can't talk that loudly, Aelita. I'm in a library.

Aelita: What's a library?

Jeremie: Its a databank printed on paper and where you can't make any noise.

Aelita: Because you need all that silence to study. Is that right?

Jexi: Exactly.

Jeremie: And to not miss the match point.

We open to see a sort of field made of pencils, books and paper. And Ulrich and Odd were on each side. Odd then fired a paper ball and Ulrich hit it back. They continued to hit the ball back and forth til it landed on Odd's side and fell, leaving Ulrich the winner. As he celebrated, Ulrich fell over in his chair. Then Jim, Vector and Franky walked up to them.

Jim: Is this what you call studying? This library is for studying, not for playing games!

Just then, the principal walked right in.

Vector: You want some more, huh?

Vector then grabbed the principal's ear.

Vector: Two hours of detention!

Vector then noticd who it was.

Vector: Oh! Sorry sir. I got caught up in the moment.

The principal then walked up to Jeremie.

Delmas: Jeremie, I need to talk to you.

meanwhile in the sewers, as the rats feasted on the pinecone seeds, the possesed rat returned and ran up to one of the normal rats and bit it. Soon after it was bitten, it was soon possesed and ran to the other rats proceeding to bite them all. Back at Kadic, Jeremie has just left the principal's office.

Marucho: So what did the principal want?

Jeremie: He says that school psychologist has been observing me from a far and is going to submit me to an IQ test tonight. And if I pass, I'll be considered gifted and then sent over to a private school for the gifted.

All: What?!

Ranma: This is serious.

Natsu: Can't you just try and fail it?

Jeremie: Those tests are made impossible to fail.

Pit: But we don't want you to leave. You're a good friend to all of us.

Jeremie: I know. But he's already talked to my parents. He says a school of that caliber will get me a big scholarship and my parents aren't going to pass that up.

Meanwhile in the sewers, the first possessed rat squeaked out to its other bretheren which were also possessed. The rats reacted by squeaking back. They then swam through the sewers towards the school pipes. Later that evening, we see several Sewaddle and Swadloon jumping from tree to tree towards the academy. Then Leavanny walked to the edge of the forest.

Leavanny: We have arrived, my children. Jump onto the school and cover it with silk. Now where is my scout? He was suppose to check in before we arrived.

We then see a single Sewaddle missing his small leaf cape.

Sewaddle: Where is my clothing? I can't return to my group withour my clothes.

As the Sewaddle looked around, a familiar long, orange haired girl walked up to it.

Orihime: Are you okay?

Sewaddle: I've lost my clothes. Have you seen them. Its a small leaf that looks like a cape.

Orihime: Does it look anything like this?

Orihime then picked up a small leaf like cape. Sewaddle looked at it with joy.

Sewaddle: That's it! That'smy cape!

Sewaddle then grabbed the cape and placed it on himself.

Sewaddle: Thank you so much. By the way, I'm Sewaddle.

Orihime: I'm Orihime. So what are you doing here?

Sewaddle: I'm a scout for the bug army. I was trying to locate the Dimensional Heroes, but I lost my cape and well, one thing lead to another. My brothers and sisters shoulc be here any moment now.

Orihime: Your brothers and sisters?

Sewaddle: We travel together when our mother goes out on a hunt.

Orihime: I see. Well, I have to go.

Sewaddle: Okay. Bye. Orihime? Maybe when this is all over, I can be her partner.

meanwhile in the library, Jeremie was seen walking towards the psychologist.

Psychologist: Hello Jeremie. I'm Mr. Simone. The school psychologist.

Jeremie: I know who you are, sir. Is it true your going to get me transfered to another school? That's great. My parents are going to be so glad.

Simone: Well, that's what we're to find out. Now first, I'm going to submit you to a multiple choice test. Good luck.

meanwhile in Sissi's room, she soon found one of her dresses torn to pieces.

Sissi: My new dress!

As she picked up the remains of the dress, she saw a rat fall from the scraps.

Sissi: So your the filthy little beast. Take this.

Sissi then threw her shoe at the rat as it ran behind the armoir. She then went back to what she was doing. Meanwhile on Lyoko, as Aelita learned more and more about Earth, she felt a strange disturbance.

Aelita: Jeremie! Xana's activated a tower! Jeremie!

Meanwhile in the library, as Jeremie worked on the test, the psychologish worked on a rubik's cube trying to solve it. Meanwhile, outside a power generator, several rats were seen chewing on the wires which then cuts off all the power in the city, including the school.

Jeremie: Sir, I think we should stop.

Simone: No need. The test is almost finished. Now hold on for a minute.

The psychologist then pulled out a flashlight and shined it on the test. Meanwhile in Sissi's room,

Sissi: What is with this school and its lousy power?

As she combed her hair, she noticed that several of the rats were in the corner of her room. She then jumped onto the bed. She then eyed the door, ran to it, escaping the rats. Back outside the school, Leavanny watched as the Sewaddle and Swadloon covered it in silk.

Leavanny: Excellent, my children.

Voice: That's a nice little trap you have.

Leavanny then turned to see Uryuu standing behind her.

Uryuu: Let me predict your plan. You plan to trap the heroes in your sticky silk so you can end them.

Leavanny: You are correct. But how did you know?

Uryuu: It's pretty easy to predict your movements. But it didn't work so well.

Leavanny: Why?

Uryuu: Because I am one of those heroes. I am Uryuu Ishida! A Quincy and I will defeat you.

Leavanny: I am Leavanny. Advisor to Pineco, the ruler of Chyrsalia. And it is I who will defeat you.

Uryuu: Then let's go.

Uryuu then summoned Ginrei Kojaku while Leavanny readied her sickles. Meanwhile in the cafeteria, as the kids ran around in the dark, the heroes then heard a noise from above. They had told the room to be quiet. Once that happened, several rats fell from the tiles of the ceiling. As the group made it to the door, they saw many rats outside of the building.

Dan: They had to wait til nightfall.

Ulrich: Quick! Grab some extinguishers!

The kids then grabbed the extinguishers and handed them to Odd and Ulrich to use against the rats. As they came closer and closer, Ulrich made a call to Yumi and Jeremie, but Yumi was the only one to respond. Meanwhile in the library, scratching was heard at the door. The psychologist opened the door to see rats. Jeremie then shut the door quickly.

Jeremie: Xana. They're going to try to eat through the door, we have to barricade it.

Meanwhile outside, Sissi had just escaped from the rats inside only to wind up outside with the other rats. As they were about to attack, Yumi came riding in on her bike, plowing through the rats and saving Sissi.

Fabia: We need a rat free area.

Vector: The science building. Its not connected to the sewers. We'll be safe there.

The group then ran towards the science building and made it in safely. They then traveled to the roof only to see several bugs nesting on top.

Link: Well, didn't see this coming.

The heroes looked down to see the rats chewing down a tree breaking a window open for them to scurry into.

Odd: We have to get to Lyoko.

Pit: I have an idea.

Pit then grabbed a Sewaddle and squeezed it to shoot some thread to a nearby building and swung from surface to surface.

Ulrich: That's not a bad idea.

The heroes then grabbed a Sewaddle or a Swadloon and used their silk to travel from place to place. As they got close to the manhole, they opened it to see several rats plugging it.

Ranma: We'll have to go on foot.

Luffy: What about the bugs?

Ichigo: They ran as soon as we landed.

The heroes then ran towards the factory to see several rats blocking the entrance, but the heroes got into the rafts and rowed to the other side and made it inside safely. Meanwhile in the forest, Uryuu continued to fire his arrows, but Leavanny continued to evade them.

Leavanny: You are pretty skilled. It's a shame I have to silence you. Fury Cutter!

Leavanny's attack was then blocked by the bow.

Leavanny: Time for my game changer. Leaf Storm!

Leavanny fired a barrage of leaves towards Uryuu, cutting him several times. Leavanny then walked closer to him.

Leavanny: Any last words?

Uryuu: Just one. Sprenger!

Leavanny was then surrounded by five points creating a pentagon shape.

Leavanny: What is this?

Uryuu: I figured that they would end their strongest here sooner or later, so I set this trap just in case. Now to activate the trap. Now, I will not kill you with this technique, but I will defeat you.

Uryuu then pulled out a Ginto and poured the liquid onto the pentagon activating the trap. A huge explosion followed leaving a blackened Leavanny.

Leavanny: I have been defeated. Never had this happen. You guys might take the Bug Kingdom after all.

Leavanny then fell over, unconscious.

Meanwhile in the library, Jeremie had come in with several camera flashes and used them to scare away the rats. He gave the psychologist a flash and jumped out the window. Back at the factory, as Odd, Ulrich, Ranma, Natsu, Ichigo and Link Headed for the scanners, Yumi remained with the other heroes. Jeremie then called Yumi to give her the coordinates, but instead of inputting 79 degrees west, she imputted 19 degrees west when she virtualized the heroes who went down. They arrived to the desert.

Yumi: Do you see Aelita?

Natsu: Nope. Nothing.

Yumi: I must not have entered the right coordinates. Your too far away.

Odd: Its fine. We could use the exercise anyway.

As the heroes ran to Aelita, they saw her running from two Krabes. As they were about to destroy them, the plateau then began to tilt sideways. As the heroes fell, Aelita then created several platforms for the heroes. As the monsters fired, a figure appeared out of the sky and tried to blast the heroes. The figure turned out to be a mechanical humanoid eagle.

Pit: Now what the heck is that?

eagle: I am Storm Eagle. A creation from Master Flux here to end you all. Now die! Storm Tornado!

He then began to blow a powerful gust of wind from his wings.

Pit: You guys deal with the Krabes, I have the Eagle.

Pit then activated his flying capabilities and flew after the eagle. Meanwhile, Odd climed up the surface and was able to destroy a Krab. But he soon fell off and got devirtualized by the other krab. Back on Earth, Yumi continued to struggle with the controls, til Jeremie arrived. She then headed down to support the others. Back on Lyoko, the Krab had finally reached the platform. Ulrich then stabbed the creature in the eye, but was then devirtaulized in the process. Before the Krab could fire, Yumi tossed her tessen fan at it and destroyed it. Pit then continued to engage Storm Eagle.

Pit: Better make my shot count.

Pit then fired an arrow that went straight through Storm Eagle.

Eagle: Forgive me, Master!

Eagle then exploded from the blow. The heroes soon arrived to the tower. Aelita then entered it and deactivated it. The RTTP was then activated. We then reopen back in the library.

Usopp: Did you find a way to fail the test?

Jeremie: Now that I know the questions, it shouldn't be hard to get the wrong answers. I have a foolproof plan. I'll get all my answers from Odd.

The group then laughed at this.

Odd: Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. But you just might be in for a big surprise.

Jim: Quiet!

back in Chrysalia...

Pineco: So they beat you?

Leavanny: They were stronger then we had anticipated. We must prepare for the chances of them attacking us.

Pineco: Relax, its not like they know where the castle is. But if they do arrive, I will only allow Mr. Kuso into my castle.

Leavanny: Why him?

Pineco: Because, I wanna battle him in a pokemari match. Only then will I defeat the heroes.

leavanny: But he is one hero. Why so much interest?

Pineco: Because he is ranked number one in Bakugan Interspace, and I want to claim that spot and I have something that will make it hard for him to say no.


	17. The Battle for Chyrsalia and Swarming

We open to see a small wasp flying around the school and flew into the science building and landed on the microscope. As it stood there, a black smoke poured out from the tower and entered the wasp that stood on the microscope. Meanwhile in Ulrich's room, as he sat in his bed reading his magazine when he heard a knock at the door. He opened the door only to find a note. He picked it up and read it. He then had an expression of shock on his face. Back with the wasp, it flew away from the school back to a wasp's nest where it began to agitate the other wasps. Back at Kadic...

Odd: Rought time sleeping, einstein?

Jeremie: I've been working on Aelita's materialization. Its going to be harder today since Jexi and the others are taking on the bug kingdom today.

Odd: So none of the team members are here?

Jeremie: The only members here are Robin, Franky and Vector to provide us with back up. Everyone esle is with Jexi.

Ulrich then arrived to the group.

Yumi: Hey, Ulrich.

Ulrich: Hey.

Just then, the bell rang signaling the students to head to class. As Odd and Jeremie headed to class, Ulrich stood next to Yumi.

Ulrich: So Yumi. Are you okay?

Yumi: Yeah. Why do you ask?

Ulrich: I thought I would just ask.

Yumi: Okay. See ya.

The two then went to their seperate classes. Meanwhile on the SUnny...

Jexi: Team! Today we take the battle the Chyrsalia's front door. Today, we defeat the threat once and for all. Here's how this is going to work. Once Gothitelle teleports us to the kingdom, we activate our plan. We will send a small number of us to distract the main forces while the rest of us infiltrate the castle. We will then seperate again. While one group heaads down to the dungeons to free Natsu's friends, the rest of us will head to the kings room to deal with Pineco, we take him down, the castle is ours. Also, a small team will stay and guard the Sunny from the bugs. Now that that's done, let's go.

Gothitelle: Teleport!

The Sunny then vanished and reappeared in a lake on Chrysalia.

Jexi: Now here are the teams. Chopper, Kon, Happy, Carla, Pantherlily, Manaphy, Tails, Marucho, Usopp, Akane, Zelda, Zatch, Gothitelle, Pikachu and Tommy. Your on Sunny protection duty. Zoro, Nami, Brook, Pit, Ryoga, Shampoo, Mousse, Genma, Renji, Rukia, Ichigo, Chad, Knuckles, Link, Jake, Fabia, Ren, Zoe, J.P, Koji, Koichi, Naruto. You guys will distract the main armies. Shun, Natsu, Uryuu, Orihime, Sanji, Lucy, Takuya. You guy will head to the dungeon. Luffy, Dan, Ranma, Sonic, Krokorok, Pawniard, Bastiodon, Fraxure and Snorunt. You guys are with me. Now let's get started.

As the heroes began to proceed with the plan, down below, Ulrich was thinking through the letter's words in his head.

Ulrich: "Dear Ulrich, I have felt this way for a long time. I wasn't sure how to tell you, so I'm writing to you instead. Now I know for sure that I love you. Love, Yumi."

Odd: Ulrich! Heads up!

Ulrich was then hit in the face with a soccer ball as he laid in the grass. We later see them in the locker room.

Odd: Whats with you today, Ulrich? Even Jeremie was better than you today.

Ulrich: I've just had a lot on my mind. Lay off.

Odd: We'll lay off when you tell us what's going on?

Ulrich: I got this letter from a girl.

Odd: Ulrich's got a girlfriend! So who is it?

Ulrich: I'm not telling you. In fact, I don't want this getting out to anyone. Not even Yumi.

Ulrich then left the room.

Jeremie: Was I really better then him?

meanwhile in front of the castle...

Pit: There's the front gate. But how do we get the army's attention?

Brook: Leave that to me.

Brook then walked in front of the gates.

Brook: Hey, stupid bugs! We're over here!

As Brook said this, several Beedrill, Combee and Vespiquen flew towards the heroes to attack them.

Beedrill: Get that moron!

Brook: Moron? Me? How dare you sir!

Jake: Brook, get your head in the gam, man.

Brook: Right.

As the heroes engaged the bugs, the other heroes quickly make their way into the castle.

Jexi: Perfect. The operation has just begun. Let's get moving and stop Pineco.

meanwhile down below in the cafeteria...

Odd: Milly and Tamiya?

Jeremie: Too young.

Odd: Claire?

Jeremie: Too serious.

Odd: I got it. Emily! Look, I'm an expert on girls. She's pretty. She's the outdoors type. She's the one who flipped for him.

Yumi: Who's Emily flipped for?

Odd: Oh Yumi! We were saying how Emily's flipped for...uh? Franky!

Yumi: Franky? Your kidding. Well they do say love is blind.

The three then noticed that Franky was standing behind them.

Yumi: Oh. Sorry, Franky.

Franky: Too late. The deed is done. I'm going to practice my guitar.

meanwhile in the woods, as Ulrich was reading the note, Kiwi was running around in the forest til he was suddenly attacked by a swarm of wasps. Ulrich reacted with Kiwi and ran as far away from the wasps as far as possible. They soon escape from the wasps and make it to Jeremie's room.

Odd: Are you going to be okay, my little diggidy dog?

Jeremie: Its just some minor stings. He'll be back on his paws in no time.

Yumi: I brought the anti venom vaccine.

Ulrich: So Yumi, I wanted to talk to you about something.

Yumi: Me too. Did you hear? Emily's in love with Franky.

Ulrich: Franky?

Yumi: Yeah. Odd told me. Well, see ya.

Ulrich then looked over at Odd and Jeremie. He later went to the principal's to talk about the wasps. The principal then hired an exterminator to get rid of the problem. But it wasn't long til they attacked the poor man and went after Ulrich.

Jeremie: We have to get this guy to the infirmary.

Odd: What about Ulrich?

Jeremie: He can handle this.

As Ulrich ran from the wasps, he was soon saved by Yumi and made it inside the building.

Ulrich: Yumi. Your injured!

The two then looked at eachother and blushed.

Yumi: I think were safe now.

later in the infirmary...

Jeremie: That exterminator was lucky. But I think this wasp attack may be a Xana attack.

Odd: Jeremie, wasps have always lived around here. But don't worry. Delmas hired some helpers to remove the nests.

Jeremie: Either way, I'll scan for activated towers. I'll keep you all posted.

Just as Yumi left, Ulrich was lost in thought.

Odd: So Ulrich. Do you like that secret admirer?

Ulrich: You know, I do.

Just then, Emily arrived.

Emily: Odd! What's this about me being in love with Franky?

She then gave him a painful slap.

Emily: Spread another rumor like that and I'll hit you so hard, your mother won't recognize you.

We then see Jeremie and Aelita searching for activated towers, until they found one in the forest sector. Meanwhile in the bug kingdom...

Jexi: We have to be quick. They can't hold them off forever. Now let's seperate.

As Jexi's group headed up, the others headed down.

Natsu: Now let's get back our guild members.

Lucy: I just thought of something. Isn't the dungeon home to the...

The group turned to see several Spinarak.

Natsu: Spinarak!

The group ran down the steps to keep ahead of Spinarak. As the Spinarak were about to catch up to the heroes, they were suddenly caught in a web of sticky silk.

Uryuu: Where did that web come from?

Just then a single Spinarak and a Sewaddle lowered down from the ceiling.

Spinarak: Whoopsy Did we do that?

Sewaddle: How clumsy of us.

Orihime: Your that Sewaddle from the school. Why did you help us?

Sewaddle: We thought we hould help you.

Spinarak: This whole war is crazy. We wanna end it. Plus I like it how Shun took down Ariados. I wanna be partners with you when this is over.

Sewaddle: And I wanna be with Orihime because she's nice.

Orihime: I would love to have you with me, Sewaddle.

Shun: Sure. I'll be your partner, Spinarak. But let's free the prisoners.

Spinarak: You mean the four down there. King Pineco already had them moved upstairs.

Sanji: Why did he move them upstairs?

Spinarak: He said something about needing them for his pokemari game.

Takuya: What the heck is pokemari?

Sewaddle: Its the kings favorite game. He plans to make every one in this world play it.

Lucy: He's doing all this for a stupid game?

Sewaddle: But he wants to play with a certain hero first. Dan Kuso.

Shun: What does he want from Dan?

Spinarak: Kuso is currently the number one brawler in interspace. Pineco wants to claim his rank.

Shun: We have to make it to the king's chamber.

meanwhile back below...

Yumi: Okay. Ulrich, we have to go.

Ulrich: Before we go, there's something I have to talk to you about. Its about your letter. I thought about it and well, I feel the same way.

Yumi: But I never sent you a letter.

Just then, laughter was heard from Sissi and her gang.

Sissi: Oh. How embarassing.

Yumi: Ulrich. Just ignore her.

Ulrich: Just leave me alone.

Ulrich then ran off being followed by Yumi who glared at Sissi. Meanwhile in the sewers, as Odd and Jeremie arrived at the entrance to the factory only to see several wasp nests surrounding the exit. The wasps then began to chase the two til they hid in the water which then forced the wasps away due to the smell. Back in Chyrsalia...

Jexi: We should be nearing the King's room any moment.

Dan: Then let's hurry.

As Dan ran to the door, Sonic noticed something strange on the floor.

Sonic: Dan, wait!

But Dan stood on a loose floor tile and a wall came down seperating Dan from the others.

Dan: Oh snap! This is not good. I guess its up to me to take on the king.

As Dan walked forward, the others tried to break the wall down, but to no avail.

Ranma: Looks like we can't get through. We'll have to go around.

Luffy: But Dan might get killed.

Jexi: Luffy, we have no choice.

Luffy: You guys go ahead. I'll catch up.

Sonic: Suit yourself.

As the eight went down the hall on the right, Luffy still stood next to the wall. Meanwhile down below in the sewers again. This time with Ulrich, Yumi, Robin, Vector and Franky.

Jeremie: I have a way to get rid of these hornets.

Jeremie then placed down a remote control robot and directed it to the wasps. It then began to emmit a noise forcing the wasps back.

Robin: Excellent work.

Vector: What's wrong buzz boys? Can't stand a little sound?

The group then began to make their way up. Meanwhile, several wasps began to swarm around the school in a great anger. The students and workers quickly made it into the cafeteria where they baricaded the doors. Meanwhile back in the sewers, as Ulrich climbed up, the noise soon stopped.

Ulrich: What happened? Why did it stop working?

Jeremie: Batteries dead.

Ulrich: What!?

Ulrich quickly made it up the ladder and sealed the entrance before the wasps could attack. Meanwhile back in the castle, Dan had just walked into a large room.

Dan: Now this is a chamber fit for a duke or maybe an earl.

Pineco: Actually, its my room.

Dan: Who are you?

Pineco: I am Pineco. The current king of Chrysalia.

Dan: So your the one in charge. I want you to stop attacking my friends world.

Pineco: I would be glad too.

Dan: Well, that was easy.

Pineco: On one condition, you beat me in a pokemari match. You win, I abandon my claim to this world and give you back the four I took from Fiore.

Dan: Hold it. Allow me to make the demands. If I win, not only will you stop attacking this world, but you will stop invading any other worlds. You must also release Natsu's friends and you have to join the normal kingdom.

Pineco: And if I win, you must be my man servant for the rest of your life. So do we have a deal?

Dan: Deal.

Pineco: Now here are the rules: each player will be given a light wooden ball and will be tasked to keep it up in the air. You are not allowed to use your arms to keep the ball up. The first one to let their ball hit the ground is the loser and the winner gets to hit him with their ball.

Dan: Okay. I think I get it.

Pineco: Now for the audience.

A wall then flipped around to reveal Erza, Gajeel, Wendy and Gray strapped to the wall.

Pineco: They will observe our battle. Now let the balls drop!

Then two wooden balls fell from the ceiling, Pineco then bounced it with his head while Dan kept it up with his legs.

Dan: This is pretty fun.

Pineco: I'm glad you like it. When I take this world, I'm going to make everyone play it.

Dan: I'm gonna beat you.

meanwhile in the halls...

Krokorok: Where is the chamber!?

Pawniard: We've been wandering the halls for hours.

Jexi: Its only been 5 minutes. And where is Luffy? He should have followed us here by now.

back at the wall, we see Luffy repeatedly punching the wall.

Luffy: Dan! I'm coming to help you! Damn this wall. It needs to come down. Gear 2nd!

Luffy then turned red and steam began to come from him.

Luffy: Gum-Gum Jet Gatling!

Several fast punches were then delivered to the wall, only leaving tiny dents.

Meanwhile down below, the seven then reached the tower and were virtualized with Robin in butterfly themed clothing.

Jeremie: Okay, now go help Aelita. She's being chased by several hornets and a flux signal. Be careful.

The six soon reached Aelita just in time. The then see three hornets and a large hornet based humanoid.

Hornet: Hello humans. I am Blast Hornet. And you will fear me.

Vector: You're not that scary. You three take the regular hornets, we'll handle this freak.

The six then began to battle against the hornets to protect Aelita. But ulrich just stood there doing nothing.

Franky: Beans Left!

Vector: Flamethrower!

Blast Hornet then dodged them all.

Hornet: Ha. Let's see how you like my Parasitic Bombs.

A large spiked bomb was then fired at the heroes.

Franky: Star Shield!

Franky blocked the bomb and shot it into a tree with destroyed it. While fighting the hornets, Odd ran through the toxic pool left from the hornet. But destroyed the hornet before being devirtualized.

Yumi: Ulrich! I know you're having a bad day, but you need to focus. Sissi's pranks could never break away our true friendship.

Ulrich then looked serious.

Ulrich: Get to the tower. I'll handle these guys.

As the two ran to the tower, Blast Hornet eyed them.

Hornet: I'll get rid of you two annoyances.

Just then, several hands appeared all over his body, moving all of his body parts.

Hornet: Your messing with my flight path! Stop!

Robin: Ulrich!

Ulrich then jumped onto Blast Hornet.

Ulrich: Ready for a diving lesson? Well, here it is!

Ulrich then directed the Hornet to the others and stabbed it through before jumping.

Hornet: I hate that kid.

Blast Hornet then exploded taking the others with it. Meanwhile in the castle, Dan and Pineco's match was beginning to heat up.

Pineco: You are persistent. Time for a little speed. Rapid Spin!

Pineco began to spin and bounce the ball higher. Dan was then beginning to lose steam.

While at the wall...

Luffy: Time to pull out all the stops.

Luffy then put his thumb in him mouth.

Luffy: Gear 3rd!

Luffy blew into his thumb making his arm huge. He then pulled it back.

Luffy: Gum-Gum Giant Pistol!

A large punch was delivered, destroying the wall and making it into the kings chamber. Luffy then had all the air in his body blow out of him and into Pineco.

Pineco: You little idiot! Wait! Where's my ball?

Pineco then saw that the ball he juggled had hit the floor. Dan saw this and got a smile on his face.

Dan: Time for the penalty.

Dan then kicked it high into the air and jumped after it. Pineco then had an expression of fear on his face.

Dan: Bakugan Brawl!

He then kicked the ball towards Pineco, the force of it pushing him into the walls. The ball dropped showing an unconscious Pineco.

Dan: I win, Pineco.

Luffy in his small form got up to see Dan.

Luffy: Nice job, Dan!

Dan: Thanks, but why are you so tiny?

Luffy: This happens when I use Gear 3rd. I'll be back to normal in a couple minutes.

Pineco then got up.

Pineco: Well done. I have never had a match that exciting.

Dan: So will you keep your word?

Pineco: I will. The kingdom of Chrysalia will join forces with Aurora and the Dimensional Heroes. But will you play me again sometime?

Dan: Sure. ANytime. Now can we take our friends and leave?

Pineco: Sure. They are free to go.

The restraints were then released and the four fell to the floor. Just then, Jexi's group and Shun's group made it to the room.

Jexi: Pineco, its all ov- What happened?

Dan: You just missed me beating Pineco. Natsu, your friends have been freed.

Natsu: Dan. Thank you. Maybe when this is all over, you could join Fairy Tail?

Dan: Thanks, but I think being leader of the brawlers is good enough.

Pretty soon, the heroes picked their friends and headed back to the Sunny and returned to the harbor in one piece. Meanwhile, Aelita entered the tower and deactivated it before the wasps could sting. We open to Sissi about to leave the note, but was foiled by Ulrich.

Ulrich: That note for me?

Sissi: No. I just had the wrong room.

Sissi then ran off with Yumi leaning against the wall smiling. Jeremie then came running up to them.

Jeremie: Guys, Jexi wants us all to head to the Sunny.

The four warriors then arrived to the Sunny and went down below deck to the dining hall where all the members were gathered holding their drink glasses.

Jexi: Cheers for an operation well done and to the big hero. Let's hear it for Dan!

All: Hear hear!

Jexi: And to our newest members: Gray Fulbuster, Erza Scarlet, Gajeel Redfox, Wendy Marvell, Spinarak and Sewaddle. And to our new allies, the kingdom of Chrysalia.

They all then cheered and enjoyed the food prepared. After the party was over, everyone returned to their designated assignments. Soon after the party was over, Jexi made a discovery. In the radar, he saw two large castles approach this world.

Meanwhile in a castle with electrical columns, we see a brown bird approach a black and blue lion.

Bird: We are near our destination, Queen Luxio.

Luxio: Excellent, Staravia, my trusted general.

Staravia: I still can't believe you made me a general.

Luxio: Certain kingdoms aren't big on type. The warriors power is what matters. And you have never been shocked during your time here in Violight.

Staravia: I do have an impressive record. One that dazzles all the ladies.

Luxio: Just prepare the troops.

Staravia: Yes, my queen.

meanwhile in the other kingdom, it was filled with several different sports arenas. We then see a muscular creature holding a Girder watching the skies.

creature: We're almost there, my citizens. When I take this world, I, Gurdurr, leader of Pugulis will make the fighting types well known through out the worlds.

back with Jexi...

Jexi: This is going to be interesting. I hope we can take them both. Or else this world is doomed. No! We are heroes. We will protect it to our last breath. 17 kingdoms! We will defeat all of you!


	18. Just in Time an two new members

We open to the factory to see Jeremie working on the supercomputer.

Jeremie: Okay, scanners active and localized. Ready for transfer. Readu Aelita?

Aelita: Ready Jeremie.

Jeremie: Here we go.

The computer then began to run a program as Jeremie headed down to the scanners. As one of the scanners opened, Jeremie was smiling from end to end. We then open to the group at school. where Ulrich and Yumi were practicing martial arts and Odd was playing with Kiwi while the others talked about their time in the bug kingdom.

Natsu: That was a crazy time we had. I'm just glad its over now and we won't have to deal with anymore bugs.

Just then, Spinarak swung down from the trees and landed on Natsu's head. He then paniked and ran around as Spinarak jumped off and landed on Shun's head.

Shun: You sure about that?

Natsu: Oh ha ha.

Yumi: So has anyone seen Jeremie?

Odd: He spent all night at the factory working on something.

Ulrich: What could be working on?

All: Aelita!

Odd: He's probably working on a way to materialize her.

Ulrich: Won't be long now.

Yumi then delivered a kick to Ulrich.

Ulrich: Hey! I thought we were on time out.

Yumi: Sorry. I just forgot.

Jeremie: Guys! Guess what I've been doing?

Dan: Working on Aelita's materialization?

Jeremie: How did you know? Anyway, I have something.

Jeremie then pulled out a test tube.

Luffy: You cloned a test tube?

Jeremie: Look inside the tube.

The group looked inside it to see a small hair.

Ranma: A hair? Wait! Is that?

Jeremie: You got it. Aelita's hair.

The group then arrived to the factory. They then listened to Jeremie's long explaination about how he managed to materialize a hair by locking onto Aelita's virtual DNA.

Jeremie: So do you guys follow?

Natsu: Sort of.

Jeremie: No problem. It will be clear when Aelita's here in flesh and blood.

Pit: What? Your doing it already?

Jeremie: The hair was just a test. Now I'm ready to do the whole thing.

Rukia: Shouldn't you just wait a day or two before going through with it?

Jeremie: Do you wanna keep fighting Xana your whole life? If we materialize Aelita, we can unplug him and lead normal lives.

Jeremie then ran the program, but then the computer gave an error message.

Jeremie: But it was so perfect. What could have gone wrong?

The group then arrived to the cafeteria...

Jeremie: I think I should just start over from the beginning.

Dan: You mean start from scratch?

Odd: You can't do that. Your only a hair away.

Ulrich: Speaking of hair, your dog is always shedding so many.

Odd: Its only a couple hairs.

Ulrich: A couple. I could knit you a second Kiwi with all that hair.

Sissi: Did someone say something about a dog? I just like dogs.

Ulrich: Go away Sissi.

Sissi: You know, if you were to be nicer to me, I might keep quiet about the dog Odd is hiding in his room.

Yumi: Look, if you even say one word about Kiwi I'll-

As Yumi threathened Sissi, the glass she was holding broke into glass shards. Sissi then walked away while Ulrich to Yumi to the infirmary. While in the infirmary, the nurse dbbed alcohol onto a cotton swab and dabed it on the cut on Yumi's hand.

Nurse: Its nothing but a scratch. I'll get you a bandage.

Yumi: I don't even know what happened. I didn't even squeeze it that hard.

Ulrich: Those glasses are pretty fragile. Like cheap plastic.

The two then blushed when they noticed they were holding hands. Just then, the phone rang and Ulrich answered.

Ulrich: Hello? Okay, we'll be right there.

The group soon reconvines in Jeremie's room.

Jeremie: So I figured out the problem. When I entered the code, I accidently pressed a key I shouldn't have. This caused Aelita's data to be full of bugs. I also damaged her ability o deactivate towers. If she enters the Lyoko code, she'll disappear forever.

Marucho: Is there anyway to reverse the process?

Jeremie: Well, yes I could, but what if Xana attacks while that happens.

Jexi: Then you better work fast. There's also something else I need to bring to your attention. After we trounced the bug kingdom, two more of them showed up.

Uryuu: They were probably attracted to all the fighting that has been taking place.

Jexi: My thoughts exactly. We'll have to be on our guard. No telling when a soldier will come. Maybe from one or by both. We need to be prepared. No telling when an attack will commence.

we later see the group leaving Jeremie's room. As Ulrich, Odd and Natsu walked down the hall, they heard a loud barking.

Natsu: If Kiwi keeps barking, Jim's going to find him.

Odd: All right. I'll quite him.

They entered the room to see Kiwi barking nonstop.

Odd: Kiwi. Keep quite.

Strangely, everytime Kiwi barked, the window began to crack and continued til it finally broke.

Natsu: Whoa! Odd! You okay?

Later, they were cleaning up the glass from the cracked window. Odd was then explaining to Jim how he wasn't there when the window broke. Later in the quad...

Fabia: So did they catch Kiwi?

Odd: Nope. But it was close.

Ulrich: He's gonna have to stay with Jeremie for a while.

meanwhile in the forest, we see two young men walking through the forest. One wearing a school uniform and the other wearing a hat.

boy in hat: We've been walking through this forest for weeks, Kiyo. We need to find our partners.

Kiyo: I know that. But we don't even know our way around this world. We need to find someone who does.

As they walked through the forest, they were soon ambushed by two creatures. One resembled a zebra with white stripes and the other looked like a boxer.

Boxer: You are mine, heroes.

Zebra: Buzz off, sweaty. These heroes are going to Violight.

Boxer: There going to Pugulis, sparky.

The two continued to argue for a while now.

Boy: Should we do something?

Kiyo: No, Ash. I think we should just walk away before they focus on us again.

Just before they could leave, the two creatures turned back to them.

Boxer: You thinking about turning your back to us? Ecspecially me, Hitmonchan!

zebra: No one ditches Zebstrika!

Just before they could attack, a fist came out of no where and punched Hitmonchan in the face and knocked him out. The three turned to see the fist belonged to Knuckles.

Knuckles: So what's the problem?

Zebstrika: You! Just who are you?

Knuckles: They call me Knuckles. And you just made me mad.

Knuckles then ran towards Zebstrika, but he missed when Zebstrika dodged.

Zebstrika: Are you kidding? I'm the fastest electric type pokemon in existense. You think you can match wits with me?

Knuckles: Nope, I was just distracting you. Now Gray!

Zebstrika then looked up to see Gray above him.

Gray: Ice Make: Hammer!

Gray then created a large hammer made of ice and launched it at Zebstrika which then hit him, knocking him out.

Knuckles: Nice job.

Gray: Looks like Jexi was right to make us patrol the forest. So, you two looking for your partners? Then we can take you to them.

Knuckles: Come. We'll take you back to the Sunny.

The two then bagan to escort the other two back to the Sunny. Meanwhile at the school, we see Sissi walking down the halls hearing Kiwi barking very loudly.

Sissi: Lousy mutt.

But each time he barked, the ceiling in the hall began to crack and crumble. Later in the quad...

Odd: I always said her head was full of plaster.

Jeremie: I'm going to the factory. Between Kiwi and the school falling apart, I can't focus on fixing Aelita.

Luffy: I hope he finds a cure soon.

Yumi: Well, later.

Yumi then left the group.

Usopp: All this stuff happening is pretty weird. First Yumi's glass breaks, then the windows, now the ceiling. You think its Xana?

Odd: It could be just coincidence.

Later at the factory...As Jeremie was working on fixing Aelita, she came onto the screen.

Aelita: Jeremie! Xana's launched an attack.

Jeremie: No! Not now!

meanwhile at the school...

Delmas: I've never seen anything like this.

Jim: Doesn't look like it was caused by dampening. What could it be then?

Just then the wall began to crumble along with the floor.

Franky: This isn't good. This is a load bearing wall. If it cracks anymore then it is now, this whole building could come down.

Vector: How did you know that?

Franky: Being a part time shipwright has given me a good eye for carpentry. You guys need to evacuate the building before we have an accident.

Delmas: That is a good idea. I'll give the announcement immediately.

Meanwhile outside...

Ulrich: I'm telling you. Its Xana. Whenever Kiwi barks, something breaks. When the window broke, Kiwi was barking. Same with the ceiling.

Orihime: Its like he can sense them.

Just then the phone rang.

Ulrich: Hello?

Jeremie: Xana attack.

Ulrich: Thanks. It was Xana.

Delmas: Attention students! Due to a dangerous structural accident, we ask you to evacuate the building. We ask you to leave calmly and carefully. That is all.

Odd: Kiwi. He's still in Jeremie's room.

Pit: I'll keep you company.

The two then ran to the dorms while the others ran to the factory.

Odd: Kiwi!

Pit: Here boy!

They opened Jeremie's room to see Kiwi.

Odd: There you are, boy.

As they got Kiwi, they noticed a light coming from one of the rooms. The rooms belonged to Milly and Tamiya.

Milly: Don't you know when to knock?

Pit: You girls need to get out of here. The building is being evacuated. This is no joke. We need to leave.

The girls then follow, then Kiwi begins barking. As he did, a hue part of the ceiling breaks the stairs. They try to back track, but the wall had already seperated. Meanwhile at the factory, they had determined that Xana is using the soundwaves to make the building crumble. Odd then called to explain his situation until his phone slid down the floor and into the crack. Meanwhile as Yumi ran to the school, she noticed other dogs barking and howling and the road cracking as they did. She then ran to the school to hear that Odd and Pit were still trapped inside with Milly and Tamiya. Back in the factory, Ulrich, Dan and Luffy got into the scanners.

Jeremie: Okay. Transfer Ulrich! Transfer Luffy! Transfer Dan. Scanner Ulrich! Scanner Luffy! Scanner Dan! Virtualization!

They three then arrived to Lyoko and met with Aelita. They then begin to follow the pulsations to the tower, while the monsters secretly follow underneath with a mandrill like robot. Meanwhile at the school...

Pit: This isn't looking good for us. We'll have to jump down to the other side.

Odd: Your right.

The two then slid down the floor and landed safely on their feet.

Pit: Now you girls. Just slide down and we'll catch you.

The two girls then looked at eachother. They then slid down and landed in the boy's arms safely. Meanwhile on Lyoko...

Dan: We're getting closer.

Just then, the Kankerlats began firing along with the Mandrill.

Mandrill: You can't escape Spark Mandrill. I may not be smart, but I am strong.

Ulrich: We need to stay ahead of them.

They continued to run to the tower while on Earth, Yumi had just arrived to the factory to see it was coming apart as well. She ran quickly across and into the elevator and into the scanners where she arrived to Lyoko. As the group ran for the tower, they saw the pulsations split into two directions.

Dan: Which way do we go?

Jeremie: Head east. That's where the monsters are.

Ulrich: Too late. They've already caught up.

As the monsters were about to attack, Yumi had destroyed them. Just then, Spark Mandrill began to catch up.

Luffy: You guys go ahead.

Dan: We'll handle the monkey.

Just as the two groups split off, three Krabes began to follow Ulrich, Yumi and Aelita into the basin of a virtual tree.

Jeremie: Okay guys. The program is done. I'm launching it now.

But just as Jeremie launched it, the computer gave an error warning.

Jeremie: No!

Aelita: Jeremie, I have to deactivate the tower. You know its the only way. I may disappear but I will never forget you or the rest of the team. Are you guys ready for one last run?

The two then began to attack the Krabes while Aelita ran for the tower. Back with Spark Mandrill, Dan and Luffy were holding their own.

Spark Mandrill: Die!

He then lunged his drill at them, but they dodged and Dan Slashed off the drill with the burst blade. Luffy then began to stretch both his arms back.

Luffy: Gum-Gum Bazooka!

The attack connected and launched Spark Mandrill into the sea, which deleted him automatically. Meanwhile at Kadic, the four with Kiwi huddled as the building collapsed more and more.

Odd: Well, this is it for all of us.

Pit: Actually, I get revived when I die, so its just you guys. But I'll be thinking of you guys and make statues of you.

Odd: I'm not sure how to react to that. But, its been fun, Pit.

Pit: Same with you, buddy.

Back on Lyoko, Aelita had just reached the tower and entered it. She then deactivated it and stopped the rubble.

Pit: We're going to live. No offense for that statue comment, right?

Odd:No offense!? Your lucky I'm your friend or else I would be on you so quick.

Pit: Take it easy.

The RTTP was then launched returning everything to normal. We then reopen at the factory with everyone grieving over Aelita.

Natsu: Jeremie, it wasn't your fault.

Jeremie: It was. All of that for a strand of hair.

Yumi: The hair! Doesn't that have Aelita's DNA?

Jeremie: Yes, her virtual DNA.

Shun: Then couldn't you reverse the process and bring her back to life.

Jeremie: Of course.

Yumi then went down and placed the hair in the scanner. Jeremie activated the scanner and began to scan the hair.

Jeremie: Its working. Her codes are returning to normal.

Aelita then came onto the screen.

Aelita: I'm ready for my materialization now. Jeremie? Why is there water on your face?

Jeremie: I'll tell you later. We only missed by a hair.

The group then laughed when this was heard. Meanwhile in Pugulis, Gurdurr was in his throne thinking.

Gurdurr: So Luxio is here too, eh? Apparently, I'm fighting a two front war. I'm not giving up my claim. But first, I'm gonna head down to have a little fun. There's a warrior down there I wanna fight, and his name is Ranma Saotome.

He then picked up his girder and walked out of his castle.


	19. A new drive! Ranma Vs Gurdurr

We open to see Genma meditating in the forest to clear his mind. As he meditated, he heard a noise behind him.

Genma: Is someone there? Hello?

Just then, a figure ran toward him and began to attack him.

Genma: Just who are you?

figure: I'm just someone who wants to fight your son.

Genma: But why me?

figure: I need some bait for this to work. So your the closest thing I got to a hostage

Genma: You'll have to hit me with an iron beam to defeat me.

Figure: That can be arranged.

The screen then went black. We then open up to the same night in Ranma and Natsu's room. They slept their soundly til they heard a loud crash. They both awoke to see a rock with a piece of paper tied to it.

Natsu: Losuy idiots. We're trying to sleep.

Ranma: Looks like there's a note on this rock. Let's see. "Dear Ranma Saotome, If you are reading this, then you must know I have your father. I will give him back to you. But I want you to fight me first. Meet me at the river at midnight or else the old man dies. Signed, Gurdurr." Oh, that stupid old man. Well, he had a good run.

Natsu: Your not going to save him?

Ranma: Why should I? All he's ever done is steal my food and brought me to that cursed spring.

Natsu: But he's still your dad.

Ranma: Like I care. Besides, he can take care of himself.

Natsu then glared at Ranma and grabbed him by the shirt collar.

Natsu: Look, if you don't try and save him, there's going to be two funerals tomorrow.

Later we see those two walking through the forest to the river.

Ranma: I can't believe you talked me into this.

Natsu: You can argue when we get back, but right now, he needs us.

Ranma: Why do you care what happens to him? He's not your dad.

Natsu: He may not be my dad, but I know what its like to lose a father. Mine left when I was just a child. That's when I joined the guild. I hope I could find him if I joined.

Ranma: I didn't know. I'm sorry.

Natsu: Its fine. I just didn't want the same thing to happen to you.

As the two walked, they soon arrived at the river Genma tied up and hanging in the trees.

Ranma: Pop!

Natsu: Who did this?

Voice: I did.

Just then, Gurdurr walked out into the open.

Ranma: Are you Gurdurr?

Gurdurr: I am. And you are Ranma Saotome. The one I'm going to fight.

Natsu: Why did you take Ranma's Dad?

Gurdurr: I knew he wouldn't come willingly unless I had something of his, so I bopped his dad on the head and tied him to a tree branch. All of this to fight you, Saotome!

Ranma: Why me?

Gurdurr: You are a martial artist and I am a warrior. I want to evaluate your skills. Fight me now!

Ranma: Fine. I'll kick your butt and head home.

Gurdurr: Perfect. Let our fight begin. I'll even let you have the first move.

Ranma: All right then. Chestnuts Roasting Over an Open Fire Fist!

As Ranma threw the punch, it was soon blocked by the girder.

Gurdurr: Please. That is a weak attack. Now here's a real attack. Hammer Arm!

Gurdurr then gave Ranma a strong punch to his face which knocked him into the rocks next to the river.

Ranma: This guys strong, but I won't give up.

Ranma then began to gather ki between his two hands and a blue sphere of energy formed.

Ranma: Let's go! Moko Takabisha!

He fired the projectile right at Gurdurr which caused an explosion to occur.

Natsu: Way to go, Ranma!

Genma: I think you should look again. Natsu then looked to see Gurdurr unharmed.

Gurdurr: You know, that kinda tickled.

Ranma: How are you withstanding these attacks?

Gurdurr: I've familiarized with a lot of fighting styles and know how to withstand or block them. Your's was the easiest.

Ranma: You calling me weak?

Gurdurr: I'm calling your fighting style weak.

Genma: Don't let this creature talk poorly of our art.

Gurdurr: In fact, this fighting style should be buried 300 feet into the group never to see the light of day! Now, Wake Up Slap!

Gurdurr then gave Ranma a powerful slap and knocked him into the river which then turned him into a girl.

Gurdurr: Oh, I see now. You were cursed. From that spring. Let's see what this Ranma can do.

Ranma jumped out of the water and back onto the land.

Ranma: I can still fight. Meteor Kick!

Gurdurr then used his girder to block the kick, but the force of it caused the girder to fly out of his hands.

Gurdurr: Well, well. You are the first person to knock away my girder. I think your worthy of a good defeat.

Gurdurr then grabbed his girder and stuck it straight up into the ground.

Gurdurr: Good people! Are you ready for me to finish him?!

No one answered.

Gurdurr: This is easier in the fighting kingdom. Now then, let's wrap it up.

He then jumped up into the air and focused his power into his fist.

Gurdurr: Let's go! Dynamic Punch!

Gurdurr's fist then glowed as he fell from the air. Ranma was then prepared to block, but the punch broke through the block and delivered a devastating punch. When the dust cleared, Ranma was laying on the ground defeated. Gurdurr then picked up his girder.

Natsu: Ranma!

Gurdurr then began to walk away from the scene.

Ranma: Hold it!

Gurdurr then stopped.

Ranma: We aren't finished yet, big nose. I am not leaving til I bring you down!

Gurdurr: But you are at your limit. If you take anymore of my attacks, you'll die.

Ranma: I don't care. Its better than going down in defeat.

Gurdurr then gave a smile.

Gurdurr: I admire your determination. I will give you my full name. I am Gurdurr. The current king of Pugulis, the fighting kingdom.

Natsu: He's king? No wonder he's so strong.

Gurdurr: I have a task for you. We will fight again. In my castle. Surpass me, Ranma Saotome! That is a request from me to you. Battle me when you are good and ready!

Gurdurr then walked away leaving his words echoing on the wind. Ranma then got up and began to walk away.

Natsu: Ranma!

Genma: How could he lose to such a braggart!

Natsu then jumped onto the branch and untied Genma and let him fall into the river which turned him into a panda.

Natsu: I think I like you better this way. You don't talk as much.

Natsu then hurried after his friend. He then found Ranma staring at the sky.

Natsu: Are you okay?

Ranma: I'm fine. But I need to become stronger. I need to defeat Gurdurr. Everyday after school, I'll come out here and train to defeat him. Natsu, promise me you and Pop won't tell anyone about tonight.

Natsu: All right. It's something you have to do. Not me. So how do I get the male Ranma back?

Ranma: Hot water.

Natsu: I'll boil some up when we get home.

Ranma just smiled as they walked back to Kadic.


	20. The trap

We open to Jeremie's room to see him and Pit asleep in bed. But Jeremie awoke and went to his computer to speak with Aelita.

Jeremie: Hey, Aelita. Are you connected?

Aelita: Hello, Jeremie. Had a rough day?

Jeremie: No, nothing special.

Aelita: Which classes do you have tomorrow?

Jeremie: We have physics and chemistry with Ms. Hertz and a math exam with Mrs. Meyer.

Aelita: What is an exam?

Jeremie: You have to show what you know in writing.

Aelita: What a strange idea.

Jeremie: Well, our minds work differently then yours. Because yours is infinite and ours only has a limited memory capacity. To put it in terms, we have a very short hard disc. Now I have to log off before I have to introduce you to Jim. Later.

Jeremie then logged off and went to bed. I'll connect with you at noon tomorrow universal time.

Jeremie then logged off and went to bed. But as he slept, Natsu snuck in and awoke the computer.

Aelita: Jeremie?

Natsu: No, its me. Natsu. And please be quiet.

Aelita: WHy?

Natsu: I have a secret to share with you, but I need to trust you to keep it.

Natsu then told her the events of the night before.

Aelita: So Ranma lost to this Gurdurr who is the king of a fighting kingdom?

Natsu: Yes. He's made me promise not to tell anyone, but if I repress it, I'll start to feel bad.

Aelita: So what exactly is a king?

Natsu: Its someone who rules over a country or kingdom and makes the decisions for it.

Aelita: So, a leader?

Natsu: That's right. You catch on quick. You know, I hope you do get materialized, because I think you and I would be good friends.

Aelita: Thank you.

Natsu: Now I better go before these two wake up.

Natsu then crept off but stopped to look at Pit.

Pit: Oh, Lady Palutena. Your radience is rivaled by no other!

Natsu: And remember that Natsu Dragneel is the greatest warrior.

Pit: Of course he is.

Natsu: He he. Nailed it.

He then left to return to his room. The next morning, the group went to their classes to learn. Some of the members noticed that Ranma was looking out the window into the sky. When they reached math class, Jeremie had finished his exam when a thought came to him.

Jeremie: Its our anniversary.

Meyer: You may go Jeremie.

Odd: You could have stayed to help me along.

Jeremie: But this is exactly 6 months since we met Aelita.

Meyer: You may go, Jeremie.

Jeremie then left the room. Later at the quad...

Odd: I can't believe its been six months since we met Aelita and the Dimensional Heroes.

Ulrich: We've been planning something very special for her.

Dan: We can go over more of it back in the factory.

The group minus Ulrich then left for the factory while Sissi secretly listened in. Meanwhile, in the factory, a black smoke flowed through the electrical equipment and into the production room. As the smoke flowed, the eye of Xana appeared on the computer screens. Meanwhile the group traveled down through the sewers and into the factory and approached the elevator.

Jeremie: I wish I could find a present for Aelita.

Odd: You could program her a virtual birthday cake.

Jeremie then pressed the elevator button, but nothing happened.

Dan: What's wrong?

Jeremie: Must be a blown fuse. Let's check the fuses in the control room.

The group then left the elevator.

Ichigo: So, am I the only one that's noticed that Ranma isn't here?

Usopp: Actually, I did. But I didn't want to say anything.

meanwhile in the forest, we see Ulrich talking with Yumi while Sissi secretly watched.

Ulrich: So what do you think?

Yumi: Its a great idea.

Sissi: I really wish I knew what he saw in her.

The two then walked away and into the sewers with Sissi following up close. Meanwhile, the group headed down to the control room to fix the problem, unaware that the machines in the room were moving on their own. Meanwhile near the river, Ranma was practicing punches against a boulder while Gurdurr's words echoed through his skull.

Gurdurr:"I have a task for you. We will fight again in my castle. Surpass me, Ranma Saotome! This is a request from me to you. Battle me when you are good and ready."

Ranma: I will defeat you, Gurdurr. I don't care if you are a king. I will defeat you.

Voice: Shut up, brat!

Ranma then turned to see a creature with a pig nose and braces on its arms and legs.

creature: I am Primeape of Pugulis. I am here to beat you up. Just looking at you makes me so mad!

Ranma: Okay, pig nose. Let's go!

Primeape: Now you've made me madder! Close Combat!

Primeape then launched several attacks at Ranma.

Ranma: if you're gonna fight like that, you should really have a guard up.

Ranma then gave Primeape a powerful kick and knocked him into a tree.

Primeape: Now I'm even madder! Cross Chop!

Primeape crossed both his arms and ran towards Ranma. But Ranma dodged and punched him.

Primeape: Now you have me steamed! Brick Break!

Primeape then rushed in with an arm raised. Ranma was then prepared to block, but the Brick Break broke through and hit him on the head.

Primeape: Not so tough are you? Why would Gurdurr take interest in you? I don't see it. Oh well. Time for a Karate Chop!

As the chop came down, Ranma grabbed it.

Primeape: Huh?

Ranma: I've had just about enough of you. Your just a child having a little tantrum.

Primeape: Quit making me angry!

Ranma: And that anger is what will help me win.

Ranma then positioned his hands and began to gather energy.

Primeape: What are you doing?

Ranma: Its called Hiryu Shoten Ha. I can use it when my soul is cold and my opponent's soul is hot. And your's is steaming with anger.

The steam generating from Primeape's rage then began to flow into the center of Ranma's hands and began to form into a sphere.

Ranma: Here it comes! Hiryu Korin Dan!

The large orb was then launched and collided with Primeape. When the smoke cleared, Primeape laid there unconscious.

Ranma: And that's that. You know, you fighting type's have some pretty cool moves. I think I'm going to learn a couple of them. Starting wiith Brick Break.

Ranma then returned to his training and tried to learn Brick Break. Meanwhile, Yumi and Ulrich had arrived to the elevator of the factory.

Yumi: Odd must already be in the scanners.

Ulrich: Along with everyone else.

As Ulrich pressed the elevator button, Sissi went in before the door went down.

Sissi: Well, Well. What a nice little hiding place.

Ulrich: What are you doing here?

Sissi: I wanna know. Is Odd, Jeremie and those others you hang with down there or is this your private room?

Yumi: Sissi, this is none of your business.

Ulrich: Yeah, so why don't you leave.

Ulrich pressed the elevator button, but nothing happened.

Ulrich: What's wrong with this thing?

The elevator then began to move by itself and went down faster and faster til the cables snapped and the elevator fell with a crash so loud the others in the production room heard it. As they ran to see what the crash was, they saw the conveyer belts hum to life.

Odd: Its a trap!

Meanwhile in the elevator, the Ulrich and Yumi got up while Sissi laid there unconscious.

Yumi: I'll try and call Jeremie.

Meanwhile the others were trying to deal with the large machines. Jeremie then answered his cell.

Jeremie: Hello? Yumi? Trapped in an elevator? So that was the noise we heard. We're kinda trapped in the production room.

Odd: Look out.

Odd then pushed Jeremie out of the way, ending the call.

Yumi: We need to help them.

Ulrich: You go ahead. I'll stay and watch Sissi.

Yumi then opened the hatch and looked up in fear.

Ulrich: What's the problem?

Yumi: I just remembered I have a slight fear of heights.

Ulrich: Just stay calm and don't look down.

Yumi then closed her eyes and began to climb. As soon as she left, Sissi awoke.

Sissi: What happened?

Ulrich: The elevator fell and we're stuck here. Ugh!

Sissi: Ulrich, what is it?

Ulrich: I think I broke my arm.

Sissi: Let me look at it.

Meanwhile in the production room, the group was fighting against the machines, but they were quickly outnumbered. Just then, the machines were slashed into bits.

Uryuu: How did that happen?

Brook: You can thank me later.

They then see Brook leaning at a 45 degree angle.

Luffy: Brook! What are you doing here?

Brook: I like to nap on the roof, but that noise woke me up, so I came down to see what it was.

Odd: Well, Xana has possessed the whole factory.

Jeremie: We need to head down to the scanners. We can reach it through the boiler room.

Just then they hear a rolling noise from the entrance.

Link: What was that?

Brook: You guys check it out. I'll keep an eye out for trouble and protect these two.

The group then seperated. While the three went into the boiler room, the others went into the entrance to see several orbs rolling around. One that was red and white and others that had red where the smaller one's white are and white where the smaller one's red are.

Dan: What are these things?

Just then Krokorok ran into the factory.

Krokorok: Don't touch them! Those Voltorb and Electrode. They'll explode if you make them angry!

Pit: Then what do we do?

Krokorok: Knock them out before they detonate.

The group then began fighting so that the Voltorb and Electrode wouldn't explode. Meanwhile in the boiler room...

Brook: This place is making my skin sweat and I don't even have any skin. Yohohoho!

They then see the boiler was shaking around.

Odd: We should probably run for it.

Jeremie: I'm better at math than P.E.

Odd: Math won't help you this time.

The three then begin running with the steam following behind them. They quickly make it to the lab before they are caught in the explosion. Meanwhile in the elevator, after Sissi had fixed Ulrich's arm, water began to pour down into the elevator. Ulrich then tried to keep the door closed as the water poured down and down. Ulrich then called Yumi who had reached the lab and explained to her the situation he and Sissi were in.

Sissi: You know, when I thought about us being alone together, this isn't what I had in mind at all.

Ulrich: When we get out of here, I'll start being nicer to you.

Sissi: Are Jeremie and the others going to call for help?

Ulrich: Something like that.

Sissi: Well, they better hurry before you get a chance to be nicer to me.

Ulrich then put his arm on Sissi's to calm her down. Meanwhile in the scanner room...

Jeremie: The tower and Aelita are in the desert region. Here we go. Transfer, Yumi! Transfer, odd! Transfer, Brook! Scanner, Yumi! Scanner, Odd! Scanner, Brook! Virtualization!

The three then arrived in the desert with Brook in swallow themed clothing. The Krabes soon spotted them along with a mechanical armadillo.

Armadillo: Heroes! I, Armored Armadillo, order you monsters to attack!

Brook: I'll handle the armadillo while you deal with these monsters.

The group then seperated to take down the enemies. As Yumi and Odd battled the Krabes, Brook battled Armored Armadillo.

Armadillo: You think you can beat me? Ha!

Brook: How about this?

Brook then slashed and slashed and then walked away three steps and prepared to sheath his sword.

Brook: Three-Pitch Hum: Notch Slash!

He sheathed his blade and the armadillo exploded.

Brook: Yohohoho!

Yumi and Odd continued to fight the Krabes til one devirtualized Odd. Yumi fought the rest of them til the last one devirtualized her. Aelita was all alone til Brook stabbed the last one.

Brook: Your tower awaits.

Aelita: Thank you.

Aelita then ran to the tower.

Brook: After this, can I see your panties? And she's gone.

Meanwhile on Earth, the group fighting the Voltorb and Electrode had finally defeated them, not before they started shaking.

Marucho: What's going on?

Spinarak: They're going to explode! We need to take cover now!

Meanwhile, Ulrich had dropped his cell to the bottom of the water and he and Sissi were neck deep in water. Aelita then entered the code and deactivated the tower which stopped the water flow and the RTTP was then launched. We reopen to Jeremie's room where we see the whole group on both ends together.

Aelita: What is this?

The group then showed a cake.

All: Happy anniversary, Aelita.

Jexi: Its something from our world. Its been over six months since we met you.

Sanji: And the cake comes from yours truely. So enjoy it.

Ulrich then noticed that Sissi was watching and then smiled. She then backed away with her followers. Meanwhile in Violight...

Staravia: My queen. I'm afraid our bomb trap has been negated by the heroes.

Luxio: That is very disappointing.

Staravia: Do not worry. I shall go and bring in my air force.

Luxio: Very well. Do not fail me, Staravia.

Staravia then took off with an army of flying squirrel and regular squirrel creatures.

Staravia: Well, heroes. This handsome devil is making his big entrance.


	21. Laughing Fit

We open to science class where we see Mrs. Hertz laughing and the rest of the class staring at her.

Usopp: I've never seen her laugh so much.

Marucho: I've never seen her laugh at all.

Hertz: The gas I've just inhaled in a small quanity is called N2o or those of you interested in chemistry know it better as laughing gas. You can see how this gas is used to relax patients in hospitals to prep for surgery.

Odd: What a bad idea. Nothing like a laughing attack after an appendix attack.

Hertz: Let's just try and stay serious because taken in large doses, it can be highly toxic causing fatal attacks on the nervous system. Only one thing can stop it: water. Water neutrolizes the gas right in its tracks.

She then drank from a water bottle and stopped laughing.

Hertz: Now please get out a piece of paper for a surprise test.

Later in the quad, we see the group look over at Yumi.

Fabia: She hasn't said anything to us in three days.

Ulrich: I'm going to go and talk to her.

Ulrich then went over to Yumi.

Jeremie: You think he'll be able to get her to smile?

Usopp: His chances are like Luffy's chances of being able to swim, which is never.

Ulrich: Hey Yumi.

Yumi: Leave me alone. I don't feel like talking.

Ulrich: But I feel like talking.

Yumi: Then talk with yourself.

Yumi then left without another word.

Sissi: Come on, Ulrich. There are better girls than Yumi.

Ulrich then began to leave.

Sissi: Wait! Are you coming to rehearsals tomorrow?

Ulrich: I'm going for Odd, not you.

Sissi: Don't forget it was me who got Odd to play the music. I think you would be perfect to play Romeo.

Ulrich: And let me guess, your Juliet.

Sissi: What do you think?

Ulrich: I'll think about it.

meanwhile in the science building, a large cloud of black smoke appeared and flowed to the laughing gas. It entered the containers and flowed out a large purple cloud with a smiling face. Later that evening, we see Ulrich walking up to Yumi's home and knocking on the door. After he knocked, Mrs. Ishiyama arrived to the door.

Mrs. Ishiyama: Hello.

Ulrich: Hello, I wanted to talk to Yumi.

Later in Yumi's room...

Ulrich: So where's your dad?

Yumi: Staying with a friend from work.

Ulrich: So what was the fight about?

Yumi: I don't really know. My mom tried to explain it to be, but I don't think she knew why either.

Ulrich: Those arguments are the worst.

Yumi: I'm really glad that you came. Thanks, Ulrich for cheering me up.

Ulrich then gave Yumi and rose and smiled. Meanwhile in Jeremie's room...

Aelita: But Ulrich and Yumi never fight.

Jexi: Well, Aelita. Sometimes when emotions overflow, they tend to come out in different ways.

Aelita: How come we never fight?

Jeremie: I don't know. Xana has been pretty quiet lately.

Aelita: And he would really like to get rid of all of you.

Jexi: Speaking of getting rid of. Sometime soon, me and the time will go to take another kingdom.

Jeremie: That's nice to hear. So which castle are you going after?

Jexi: The electric kingdom, Violight. Originally, I was going to go after Pugulis, but Krokorok explained to me that one of the nine kings of Aurora is being held captive up there, so as soon as all the equipment is all together, we will head out to defeat it.

meanwhile in the auditorium the cast began to practice for the big night. As Odd began to play his guitar and the cast was rehearsing, the purple smoke then entered Odd and he began to laugh uncontrollably.

Herb: It wasn't that bad.

Sissi: Odd! I'll show you a thing or two.

Sissi then grabbed a water bottle and poured it on Odd and the smoke left him and entered the air vents.

Sissi: And don't bother showing up. This is a tragedy, not a comedy.

Odd: Hey wait!

meanwhile at a random house...

Man: Oh, Yumi. Are you here to see your father?

Yumi: Yes sir.

Man: By the way, do you know why your mother and father aren't speaking with each other?

Yumi: No sir.

Man: I was afraid of that.

As soon as he left, Mr. Ishiyama walked right in.

Mr. Ishiyama: Ah! Yumi! Come on in.

Yumi: Dad, I want you to come home.

Mr. Ishiyama: Yumi, this is something between your mother and me.

Yumi: But how can you resolve it when you won't even talk to eachother.

Ulrich: I know how to fix this.

meanwhile in Jeremie's room...

Odd: And when Sissi dumped water on me, I felt okay and stopped laughing.

Jeremie: Laughing gas. Water was the only thing that can neutralize it.

Odd: You think its a Xana attack?

Jeremie: Only one way to find out.

meanwhile on Sissi's room, as she laid on her bed, she saw the door open.

Sissi: Odd! If you want your part back, forget it.

Ulrich: Its not Odd. I came to see if there was a way to give Yumi a part. I'll do anything.

Sissi: Anything? I know just what to do.

meanwhile Jeremie and Odd investigated the canisters of gas only to find them empty. Later in the morning, the two along with the team arrived at the factory to investigate the problem.

Computer: No communication.

Jeremie: Odd. Time to go in.

Just then, Jexi appeared on the screen.

Jexi: Team. I need you. We have a huge problem. Get here immediately.

Dan: Will you be fine without us Jeremie?

Jeremie: I have Odd. That's all I need. Just go.

The team then went up while Odd went to the scanners below. But as he was getting scanned, some of the laughing gas got in and affected him on Lyoko making him weak.

Odd: Hey, Jeremie. Did something go wrong with the transfer? Jeremie? Jeremie?

Meanwhile with the rest of the group...

Luffy: I wonder what Jexi's calling us for?

Natsu: I think I know.

Natsu then pointed to the clouds to see an army of flying squirrel like creatures firing electric balls.

Sewaddle: What are Emolga doing here?

Akane: They're attacking the city.

Jexi: There you guys are. These Emolga came out of no where and started attacking the town. Their leader is watching somewhere. I saw him land in the forest. I've already sent Wendy, Carla, Sanji, Kiyo and Zatch to find him. Right now, I need you guys to help stop these Emolga. Wait, where's Ranma?

Natsu: He's doing something.

Jexi: What could be more important than this? Nevermind, I'll talk with him later, right now we need to get the situation under control.

The group then headed after the sqaudron of Emolga. Meanwhile in the gym, Sissi was putting up the lines for Ulrich.

Sissi: There we go. I've put your lines up everywhere, Ulrich. You'll make a perfect Romeo.

Ulrich: I'm doing this for you, Yumi.

Yumi: She's right, you know. You do make a perfect Romeo.

Sissi: Okay, Yumi. Come with me and I'll show you your costume.

Yumi then left with Sissi.

Herb: I can't believe Sissi gave you my part. I wonder why I shouldn't slug you right now.

Ulrich: Fear maybe?

Yumi: Please tell me I don't look to dumb.

Ulrich then saw Yumi dressed in a renassance guard uniform.

Sissi: You look stunning.

Ulrich: So did you talk to your parents?

Yumi: They're coming.

Ulrich: Both of them? How did you pull that off?

Yumi: I lied. I told one that the other wasn't coming.

Ulrich: Adults can be such children.

Meanwhile in the factory, Jeremie was trying to avoid the purple smoke that followed him. He continued running to a door with the smoke following. Meanwhile on Lyoko, Odd made it to the tower oly to find it surrounded by Bloks.

Odd: This is not a good time to abandon me Jeremie. The welcoming commitee's here and I feel weak.

The Bloks then saw Odd and moved towards him. Meanwhile in the sewers, Jeremie continued to avoid the smoke that came after him. He then jumped into the water as the smoke followed after. The smoke then quickly went out of the water and disappeared as soon as it got out. Meanwhile we see the principal greeting parents coming to see the play. Just then, Mrs. Ishiyama arrived.

Delmas: Hello. I assume your husband will be joining us?

Mrs. Ishiyama: No. My husband is not feeling well.

She then walked in not knowing that Mr. Ishiyama was following.

Delmas: Ah! Mr. Ishiyama. Delighted to see your better. Your wife just arrived.

Mr. Ishiyama: My wife?

Mr. Ishiyama then walked in and sat next to his wife. The two then looked at each other and then looked away.

Ulrich: Your not out of the woods yet.

Meanwhile on Lyoko, the bloks began to advance on Odd.

Odd: I'm too weak to fight them. I'll have to trick them.

Odd then fired an arrow destroying a bolk and the other fired at him. He then jumped over the edge of the platform. The blok then looked for him, but did not know that he was underneath it. He then jumped back above and tried to fire, but missed.

Odd: Aelita!

Aelita: Odd?

Aelita then stepped out of the tower which made the blok turn towards her. But before it could fire, Odd destroyed it.

Aelita: We have to move. Xana could be sending more monsters.

The two then began to run to the activated tower. Meanwhile in the forest, we see a familiar bird grooming himself.

Staravia: My Emolga must have taken this world by now. And I'm going to look my best for the ladies. Grrr!

Kiyo: You are so full of yourself.

Staravia then turned to see the five people behind him.

Staravia: How did you find me that fast?

Carla: You left a trail of feathers behind you.

Staravia: I had to pluck out my loose feathers on the way here. I have to look good for when this world goes to the electric kingdom.

Wendy: You don't look like an electric type?

Staravia: I may not be an electric type, but I'm still Violight's top general.

Sanji: Then we're going to take you down.

Staravia: We'll see about that. Aerial Ace!

Staravia then flew in a loop and towards the heroes, but was quickly dodged, but barely.

Sanji: He's pretty quick.

Staravia: Time for some more Aerial Ace's!

Staravia continued to fly at them, trying to hit them.

Kiyo: We need to ground him.

Sanji: I'll take care of him.

Staravia then came flying towards Sanji.

Staravia: I have you now, curly brow.

Sanji: Collier Shoot!

He then delivered a strong kick to Staravia's neck, sending him down into the ground. He quickly got back up.

Staravia: How dare you ruffle my feathers. I just groomed those. That's it!

Staravia then flew high above them and then dived down on them.

Staravia: Brave Bird!

Kiyo: Zatch, get ready.

Zatch: Right, Kiyo.

Zatch then ran below Staravia. Kiyo pulls out a red book and opens it.

Staravia:You are a fool, child. I'll make this quick.

Kiyo: Zaker!

A bolt of lightning then shot out of Zatch's mouth towards Staravia.

Staravia: This boy can use lightning?

Before Staravia could dodged, he was hit by the lightning and then crashed down onto the ground. Staravia was on his back completely unconscious.

Sanji: That's that. Now those stupid squirrels will have to retreat without a general to lead them.

Meanwhile on Lyoko...

Odd: SOmething must have gone wrong with the transfer. I feel really weak.

Aelita: Hang in there, Odd. The tower can't be that far away.

As they walked forward, they soon came across a large labyrinth and entered. Meanwhile at Kadic, the purple smoke traveled into the school and into the gym where the play was happening. Meanwhile in the sewers...

Jeremie: There are two ways to go out. Freezing or Laughing.

Jeremie then dove down into the water and swam up the stream of water to escape from the cloud above him. Meanwhile as Ulrich as saying his lines, the could got to him and he began to laugh. The crowd began to laugh thinking it was suppose to be funny. The smoke then flowed into Yumi and she began to laugh. Sissi then became furious and poured water on Ulrich, which lifted the gas.

Ulrich: Yumi! Sissi, give me the water bottle!

Sissi: You could say please.

Ulrich: Give me the bottle.

Sissi then gave in and gave him the bottle. He poured the water on Yumi just as her parents came to her. But then the gas came back and got into both of them. The principla then went for help as he saw this. Meanwhile in the sewers, Jeremie had gotten onto dry land trying to outrun the smoke, but was eventually caught by it nd began laughing. Meanwhile on Lyoko, as Odd and Aelita traveled down the labyrinth, Odd had a future flash and saw the correct path to the tower.

Odd: Okay, as soon as you get to the end of this corridor, you go left and then your at the tower. You go ahead without me. I'm too weak.

Aelita: All right.

Aelita then went down the right way and ran into the tower. She then entered the code and deactivated the tower before the smoke could strike again. The RTTP was then launched. We then reopen at the play where Ulrich had just finished his part and went behind a fake bush. But as he did, the group behind the curtain pulled up the bush revealing Ulrich and Yumi together causing the audience to laugh, including Yumi's parents.

Usopp: Well, we got them back together again. Problem solved.


	22. The Battle for Violight & Claustrophobia

We open to a small figure leaving Violight and landing onto the ground of the current world.

Figure: Finally. I thought I would never leave that place. No one tells me what to do for long.

Figure turned out to be a yellow creature with plug like ears and black stripes on its body.

Creature: Tht's right, Violight. No one can boss Elekid around for long. Hehehe!

The creature then ran into the forest without another thought. Later that day, we arrive in Jeremie's room.

Jeremie: Aelita? Jexi? Are you there?

Jexi: We're here. I just wanted to talk to you guys before I left for Violight.

Jeremie: That's right. Your invading today.

Aelita: So what's it like taking a kingdom?

Jexi: Its like freeing someone from captivity, which is what we'll also be doing. So Jeremie, all alone today?

Jeremie: Everyone's outside playing soccer. I was feeling kinda tired so I didn't wanna play.

Aelita: Tired?

Jeremie: It's when you run out of energy like old batteries.

Aelita: Is resting something you like doing?

Jeremie: Not really, but its been better since I met you.

Aelita: And I liked it when I met all of you.

Jexi: Anyway, I won't take any members stationed at the school. Its just the members on the Sunny. Well, I gotta go. Wish us luck.

Meanwhile on the field, the heroes were playing an exciting game of soccer against Sissi's little group. They continued to play it and eventually triumphed with the help of Ulrich.

Yumi: I think that's enough for today. I'm gonna head home.

Group: See ya.

Yumi then left while leaving Sissi fuming.

Sissi: You guys are completely useless! What a couple of losers!

She then tossed the soccer ball aside only for the ball to be stopped by a new kid.

Boy: You guys need a little help?

Nicholas: WHo are you?

Boy: Theo. I'm new around here. I just moved into town. Besides, I think I'm liking this place already.

Sissi: Hi. I'm Sissi and those nobodies are Nicholas and Herb.

Odd: Hi. I'm Odd.

Ulrich: I'm Ulrich. Welcome, Theo.

Theo: So which team should I play on?

Nicholas: We don't need you.

Theo: But I thought you were down seven to one. What do you think, Sissi?

Sissi: I don't mind at all.

Theo then put the ball down and began playing another round. Meanwhile...

Jexi: Okay team. Here's the plan for this attack. We will arrive at Violight in the middle of the night and attack at dawn. Once we have the main forces occupied, me, Sonic, Takuya and Naruto will rush into the castle and take on Luxio. We will leave tonight! Right after dinner.

The whole team cheered after hearing that remark. Later that evening, we see the group sitting down to dinner. Theo then walked in and sat down with Sissi's group, which made Herb extremely jealous.

Herb: You can't sit with our group. Not until you pass our intiation tests, which are extremely dangerous and challenging.

Theo: And what test is that?

Herb: You have to clean a toilet with a toothbrush.

Theo: That's something you give a ten year old at summer camp.

Sissi: He's right. I maake the tests, not you. Theo, you have to mummify the skeleton in the science building.

Theo: That actually sounds cool. I'm in.

Later in Jeremie's room...

Aelita: Did you manage to gather all the data?

Jeremie: I did. But it won't do any good. Not unless I can pirate the code from the scanner program.

Aelita: But that's almost impossible.

Jeremie: But I think it can be done.

Ulrich was looking out the door to see Herb and Nicholas running out of their room with rolls of toliet paper. Ulrich smiled and went back in. Odd then grabbed two pillow case and ran out the room with Ulrich, Pit, Dan, Natsu and Luffy.

Odd: We'll tell you about operation Theo later.

Ulrich: Wish us luck.

Later at the science building, Theo is seen beginning to wrap up the skeleton.

Theo: Still a long way to go.

Outside, Herb and Nicholas were watching.

Nicholas: What do we do now?

Herb: We put in a little warning call to our old friends Jim, Vector and Franky. Theo gets kicked out and our positions are safe.

Just then, they a loud howling noise from behind the doors and in came Kiwi in a pillow case. The two then ran away screaming.

Odd: Good work, Kiwi.

Ulrich: Now its up to the others.

As Herb and Nicholas ran down the hall, Natsu and Dan were around the corner.

Dan: Here they come. Start the fire show, Natsu.

Natsu: On it.

Natsu's hands then lit on fire and Dan donned a strange looking mask. The two then walked behind eachother and jumped in front of the two and gave a menacing laugh. The two then screamed at the sight of Dan and Natsu.

Dan: Pit, its time for some wings.

Pit then got behind Natsu and released his wings making the illusion more scary. Nicholas and Herb then ran in the other direction at the sight of this.

Dan: Luffy, time for a helping hand.

Luffy then extended his arms after the two boys who screamed when they saw the long arms. As soon as the boys left, the four then left the building laughing. Meanwhile near the docks...

Jexi: Its time, guys. Gothitelle, now!

Gothitelle: Teleport!

The ship was then teleported to a hidden lake on Violight where it floated on top.

Jexi: Here is how it will pan out. While Naruto, Sonic, Takuya and I work our way to the queen, you guys will hold back the remains of the army and force them back. Now rest up. We attack at dawn.

meanwhile at Kadic, a black smoke poured out of the socket of the power box and flowed into the cafeteria where the walls began to become electrified. The next morning, the whole group sat down and ate.

Fabia: Looks like Sissi is really liking Theo.

Jeremie then got up from his seat.

Marucho: You done eating, Jeremie?

Jeremie: Yeah. Plus I wanna check on Aelita.

Yumi: I'll come with you.

Luffy: Me too.

Natsu: So will I.

Odd: Just leave your desserts behind. I don't want good food going to waste.

The four then left the cafeteria. But just as they left, the sockets in there began to short out, which shocked the group. Meanwhile in Jeremie's room...

Yumi: So which region are you in?

Aelita: I'm in the forest where I thought I felt pulsations.

Just then, Jeremie recieved a phone call.

Jeremie: Hello?

Ulrich: Jeremie! SOmething strange just happened in the lunch room. The sockets just shorted out for no reason. I think it may be a Xana attack.

Jeremie: Okay. I'll try and localize a tower to find the activated one.

meanwhile in Violight, the plan had already gone underway. The team had already began to fight against the electric kingdom while the four make their way through the castle taking down any foe that got in their way. Pretty soon, the four arrived in the throne room where Luxio awaited them.

Luxio: So you heroes really are trying to stop my conquest.

Jexi: Your Luxio. This kingdom's queen. We want you to stop this at once!

Luxio: I'm afraid I cannot do that. The only way I could do that is if one of you defeat me in battle.

Jexi: Looks like we have little choice. We'll battle you.

Luxio: Hold on. I will decide my opponent. And I choose the hedgehog.

Sonic: Fine with me. Let's do this, kitty cat.

The two began to circle each other in preparation of the other's move. Just then, the two sped toward the other and attacked, meanwhile down below, Jeremie had found the activated tower and he, Luffy, Natsu and Yumi had left for the factory after informing the schoo staff about the situation in the cafeteria. The group then learns that Xana's intention was to trap all of them in the same place so they couldn't stop him anymore.

Jeremie: Just hang in there a little more guys. Yumi, Luffy, Natsu. Get in the scanners.

The three then got into the scanners.

Jeremie: Transfer, Yumi! Transfer, Luffy! Transfer, Natsu! Scanner, Yumi! Scanner, Luffy! Scanner Natsu! Virtualization!

The three then arrive on Lyoko near Aelita.

Aelita: The pulsations split off in to directions. But its impossible to tell which one to follow.

Yumi: We'll each check a path. Me and Natsu will take the right and you and Luffy take the left.

The four then split off on their designated paths. Meanwhile in the cafeteria, the students had stacked up the chairs and tables to prevent the ceiling from caving in on top of them. But when that was finished, the kitchen began to break down randomly and several pieces of wood were launched from the back towards Sissi.

Theo: Look out!

Theo then pushed Sissi out of the way before she was hit. The two looked at eachother in a strange way. Meanwhile in Violight, Sonic and Luxio continued to lash out at eachother with one attack after the other.

Sonic: Getting tired, yet?

Luxio: Not in the least. I'm just getting started. Spark!

Luxio then lunged at Sonic, but he dodged before she could hit him.

Sonic: She keeping up pretty nicely. But I have to find a way to stop this.

Sonic then eyed a large pylon coursing with electricity.

Sonic: That gives me an idea.

Sonic then ran towards the pylon and began to run around it.

Naruto: What is he doing?

Meanwhile in the forest, Ranma was mastering the brick break move for his future battle with Gurdurr when he noticed Elekid trying to take his food. He then stepped over to him.

Elekid: So, I suppose you don't wanna share? Hehehe.

Meanwhile on Lyoko, the two groups continued to progess towards the tower til Yumi's side hit a dead end til she saw a log leading to the next side. She and Natsu slid down it towards the other side. Meanwhile at a circle, Luffy and Aelita were standing on a log in the middle being attacked by two Krabes. As the Krabes fired, Yumi and Natsu arrived and grabbed Aelita and Luffy just as the lasers missed and hit the opposing Krabes. The four then began to head to the tower. Meanwhile on Violight, SOnic continued to run around the pylon at a fast speed.

Takuya: He's up to something.

Jexi then noticed tiny sparks of electricity cling to the hedgehog.

Jexi: I get it. He's building up an electric charge to fight against Luxio.]

Sonic then stopped and smiled as the electricity flowed throughout his body.

Luxio: Even with electricity you cannot defeat me.

Sonic: Wanna bet?

Sonic began to run towards Luxio at top speed. As he ran, his body began to resemble a bolt of lightning.

Sonic: Here we go! Lightning Rush!

Luxio: Charge Beam!

A large electrical beam was then fired from Luxio. As the beam traveled, Sonic split it in half with his powerful attack.

Sonic: Not gonna work. Your going down.

Sonic then hit Luxio and pushed her into a wall. She tried to stand, but fell over in defeat.

Sonic: And that's how I roll.

Luxio: You are a warrior. So tell me what you want.

Sonic: I want you to stop taking over this world and release Jolteon.

Luxio: Very well, lightning hedgehog.

Sonic: Lightning hedgehog? I like it.

A large door was then lifted and a dog like creature with quills all over its body walked out.

Jolteon: I thank you heroes. I am in your debt.

Sonic: No problem dude.

Jexi: We also want you to ally yourself with Aurora.

Luxio: That can be arranged. I will join with the Normal kingdom immediately.

Naruto: Violight is ours! Yes! Believe it!

Meanwhile on Lyoko, as the four continued to the tower, a bolt of electricity was fired at them. They dodged it and saw the bolt was fired from a humanoid robot with four tesla coils on his back.

Natsu: Who are you?

robot: I am ElecMan. I am here to end your winning streak.

Natsu: Aelita, you go ahead. We'll handle him.

ElecMan: How noble. I'll make your defeat quick. For you see, the power of electricity is the greatest power. Now let our fight begin. Thunderbolt!

The bolt was fired, but missed the heroes.

Luffy: Cool!

ElecMan: You think that was cool? Then try this on for size. Direct Current!

A stream of electricity was fired from his finger and hit Luffy but nothing happened.

ElecMan: How in the world? What are you?

Luffy: I'm a rubber man.

ElecMan: So my electricity won't have any effect on you. That is a shame.

Yumi then threw her fan and it cut off one of ElecMan's tesla coils.

ElecMan: Nice shot.

Natsu: Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!

He flaming fist then hit ElecMan head on.

ElecMan: You three are very powerful. No wonder the Mavericks couldn't finish you.

Luffy: Mavericks?

ElecMan: That's what we refer to those animal machine hybrids as.

Natsu: So that's what their called. Well, we don't care, we'll beat them and Flux and you!

ElecMan: You have guts, kid. I like that. I'd love to keep fighting you, but I'm afraid I must be on my way.

ElecMan then became electricity and flowed away from the heroes. Meanwhile, Aelita had reached the tower and entered it. As then entered the code and deactivated the tower before it collapsed on the students. As soon as the tower was deactivated, the RTTP was then activated and we reopen to the soccer field where the group had pulled off another victory. But when Sissi tossed the ball, it was Yumi who caught it.

Yumi: Good game, but I have to head home.

Ulrich: I can take you home.

Theo: Allow me. I would be glad to. Say, thanks for the tip, Odd.

As the two walked away, Ulrich glared at Odd.

Odd: What? Its better than having him fall for Sissi. I was helping you out.

Ulrich: Your a dead man, Odd.

Odd: What did I do?

Meanwhile in the forest with Ranma and a bruised Elekid...

Elekid: You didn't have to beat me up. But I have to know, why did you want me to stay?

Ranma: I want to know what moves you know.

Elekid: I now FIre Punch, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch and Dynamic Punch.

Ranma: I want you to train me.

Elekid: A bigshot like me train a loser like you? Please.

Ranma: I need to learn some attacks so I can beat Gurdurr.

Elekid: The king of Pugulis? Him? Hmmm. Okay, I'll train you on one condition, you have to do something for me when we're done.

Ranma: Deal.

The two then shook hands and the deal was struck.


	23. Amnesia

We open to the science building tosee a black smoke flow from the sockets and into a strange machine activated for a minute then finished its intended task. Later we see the whole class gathering around the strange machine.

Hertz: Here we have the nanosphere that the nanotech company was kind enough to lend to us. Who can tell us what nanotechnology is?

Jeremie: Its nanoscopic sized technology. They make nano moters, nano circuit boards and nano gears.

Hertz: Exactly. In the medical field, scientists are developing nano doctors, tiny microscopic machines that will help fight against disease by traveling through our bodies. Scientific research however still has a long way to go.

Sissi: Are these robots capable of fighting pimples, cellulite and things like that?

The class just laughed when they heard this statement.

Sissi: Yes they can. But their purpose is for more serious diseases.

The class just continued to laugh when they heard this.

Pit: And nanotechnology can't do a thing about stupidity.

Odd: Poor Sissi. What a shame.

Hertz: That's strange. It hasn't been cleaned 's some sort of gelatin inside.

Ulrich: Kinda looks like the greasy stuff Odd puts in his hair.

Hertz: All right Ulrich. Why don't you take a sample then?

Ulrich then dipped the slide in and scooped out a piece of the gelatin.

Hertz: This gel is used to construct nanobots.

Ulrich: It looks an awful lot like jam.

Just then, Odd shoved Ulrich into the gel.

Odd: Sorry, but I just couldn't resist.

But what they didn't realize was that there were nanobots on that gel and they crawled their way into Ulrich's body.

Ulrich: I'll get you for that, Odd.

Hertz: Children! This is a science lab, not a comedy club.

Later the group is seen in the quad talking with eachother.

Jeremie: This nanotechnology is so amaing. There is a field I would like to be apart of.

Yumi: I already have enough trouble with normal technology then dealing with microscopic.

Odd then looked over at Ulrich's candy bar.

Odd: Can I have some of that?

Ulrich: Sure.

Ulrich then shoved the candy bar into Odd's forehead.

Pit: He did warn you.

Odd: Nice one, but not cool taking advantage of my sweet tooth.

Ulrich: i told you-Ah!

Just then, Ulrich fell over in pain.

Yumi: Ulrich! What's wrong?

Ulrich: My head.

The group then carried him to the infirmary to recover. Later, the nurse is checking up on him.

Nurse: There now. Get some rest, Ulrich.

Just as the nurse opened the door to show Sissi and SHun standing behind it.

Nurse: WHat are you two doing here?

Shun: I heard about Ulrich's collapse and came to check on him.

Nurse: He's resting now and I don't think visitors are a good idea.

Sissi: Except that we are good friends of his.

Nurse: All right but don't stay too long.

The two then entered the room.

Sissi: Ulrich, you look so handsome when your sleeping. I hope you get well.

Shun: He will.

Sissi: How do you know?

Shun: I've seen what he can do. He's not one to go down so easily.

Shun then began to leave the room.

Sissi: Your not staying?

Shun: I would like to, but I have something important to do.

Shun then left the room and walked down the hall.

Shun: Time for little investigation of my own. Ranma hasn't been showing up for classes lately. And I'm going to find out why.

Back in the room, Ulrich had just woken up.

Ulrich: Where am I?

Sissi: Your in the infirmary.

Ulrich: What infirmary?

Ulrich got up from the bed and looked in the mirror.

Ulrich: WHo am I? What's my name?

Sissi: Ulrich.

Ulrich: Ulrich?

Sissi: You must have hit your head when you fell down.

Ulrich: And who are you?

Sissi: I'm Sissi. Your sweetheart.

Ulrich then began to have flashbacks about him with Sissi.

Ulrich: You full of yourself. I'm allergic to anyone so conceited. My sweetheart?

The nurse then returned to the room.

Nurse: I see our patient is doing well.

Sissi: He's doing very well. Now I'll take him to his room.

Sissi then dragged Ulrich out of the infirmary while passing Jim, Vector and Franky bringing in more unconscious students. Later, Sissi is seen dragging Ulrich through the quad til she saw the group.

Sissi: See those guys? They are your worst enemies.

Ulrich: Why?

Odd: Hey, its Ulrich.

Odd then ran over to Ulrich.

Yumi: What's going on? Why is he with Sissi?

Luffy: Maybe he's finally becoming friends with her.

Odd: Hey, Ulrich. Good buddy.

Ulrich: Who are you? Leave me alone, creep.

Odd: But Ulrich. It's me, Odd.

Sissi: Leave him alone. He doesn't want to know you.

The two then walk away from them.

Dan: What was that all about?

Sissi: And these are your friends Nicholas and Herb.

The two then look at Ulrich for a moment.

Sissi: He forgets things sometimes so you better remind him.

The two then agree with her.

Sissi: Now let's take a little walk in the park.

The two then walk towards the park.

Odd: Something is not right here.

Jeremie: Its like he has amnesia.

Pit: Let's see what the nurse said about him.

Odd: You guys go ahead. I'll keep an eye on Ulrich. I mean, him and Sissi? Ugh.

The group then split off to their designated areas. With Odd, he sees Ulrich sitting with Sissi.

Sissi: So how does it feel to be sitting next to the prettiest girl in school?

Ulrich: I'll be honest. Your not really my type.

Odd: At least he has some taste.

Ulrich then turned around to see Odd behind the tree.

Ulrich: Hey! Are you spying on us?

Odd: Come on, Ulrich. We're friends.

Ulrich: That's not what she says.

Odd: FIne. I'll go.

Odd then left just as Ulrich was having another memory lapse.

Ulrich: I need to be alone.

He then left to be by himself. Meanwhile in the infirmary, the nurse was dealing with several more patients then previous. She then asked the group to leave.

Fabia: I hope Odd had better luck.

Odd then came running in.

Odd: No doubt about it. Ulrich has amnesia.

Yumi: According to the nurse its an epidemic.

Jeremie: But amnesia isn't something you can catch. Its not contagious.

Odd: I wish we had those nanodoctors already.

Jeremie: Nano doctors? Now I understand. Let's head to the science building.

They soon arrive to the science room to see that Mrs. Hertz had collapsed.

Yumi: Mrs. Hertz!

As the group proped her up, Jeremie was analyzing the gelatin.

Hertz: Where am I?

Yumi: Its going to be all right.

Jeremie: Look at this.

Odd: Its the gelatin from this morning.

Jeremie: Look even closer.

He zoomed in to show small nanobots with the eye of Xana.

Jeremie: These nanobots have been modified by Xana to attack memory cells.

Rukia: So it is contagious.

Odd: A world without memory.

Yumi: Under Xana's control.

Jeremie: We need to head to the factory.

The group then headed for the factory, meanwhile with Shun, he was soon at the river to see Ranma with Elekid.

Elekid: Okay, the first move we're going to master is Fire Punch. Now I want you to make a fist.

Ranma then made a fist.

Elekid: Good. Now think about sometimes that you've been angry. Fire is sometimes the manifistation of a person's anger.

Ranma then begins to think about times that he has lost. As he did, his fist began to become engulfed in flames.

Elekid: Now punch!

Ranma then gave a punch to a rock which left a large scorch mark on it.

Elekid: Good kid. Now again! We're gonna go all day til you memorize it.

Shun then backed away from the site and headed for the Sunny.

Meanwhile with Ulrich, he wandered through the halls looking for his room.

Ulrich: Excuse me? Is my room here?

Student: Man, what is with everyone today? Third door on the right.

Ulrich then walked into his room to see Kiwi waiting there.

Ulrich: I don't know who you are but it seems we're friends.

Ulrich then saw the photo one the bed and began to have another memory lapse and walked out of the room. Meanwhile at the factory, the group had just arrived.

Jeremie: Aelita? Jexi? Are you two there?

Jexi: I'm here. So what's the problem?

Jeremie: The school's been infected with nanoviruses that are attacking their memory cells.

Jexi: Has anyone we know been affected?

Jeremie: Ulrich.

Jexi: I know some people on the team that can help him. I'm contacting Knuckles, Renji, Zoro and Shun to help.

Meanwhile, Ulrich walked through the park to see the sewergrate, opened it and entered the sewers. Back at the factory, Yumi, Odd, Shun, Zoro, Renji and Knuckles had already been virtualized with Zoro in dragon themed clothing and Renji in his normal uniform. She they approached the tower in the ice sector, Ulrich had arrived to the factory.

Jeremie: Ulrich?

Ulrich: What is this place? What am I doing here?

Jeremie: I really don't have time to explain right now.

Ulrich: I know I'm suppose to do something important but I don't know what.

Jeremie then gave Ulrich directions to the scanner room and he followed them down to the letter. Ulrich then walked into the scanner and was sent into Lyoko. He then took a look at himself.

Odd: Welcome to the virtual world, Ulrich.

Renji: We've been waiting for you.

Ulrich: What is this place? What are we here for?

Knuckles: To fight.

Ulrich: To fight? I don't know how to fight.

Odd: Of course you do. You just forgot.

Zoro: But we would be glad to refresh your memory.

Zoro then drew his swords and began to attack. Meanwhile, Yumi and Shun had met up with Aelita and started heading for the tower til they were stopped by four Krabes.

Aelita: Let's try and thin down the numbers before the others arrive.

Meanwhile with the others...

Ulrich: You guys are just dodging and blocking my blows.

Knuckles: Of course we are. We don't wanna hurt you before the real fun starts.

Jeremie: Guys! You need to hurry. Yumi and Aelita are in grave danger.

Ulrich: Who said that?

Odd: Jeremie. We have to hurry.

The group then hurried to where the others were being attacked by Krabes on both side.

As the group was about to arrive, Ulrich then jumped on top of Odd.

Ulrich: I win.

Ulrich: Yeah, you beat an ally. Now meet your enemies. Krabes. Monsters created by Xana. Look, I can't explain it all right now but we need to protect Aelita.

So the group began fighting the monsters and after Yumi was devirtualized, all the monsters were then destroyed. Aelita then ran into the tower and deactivated it. The RTTP was then launched. We reopen to the science lab with Ulrich holding the slide. But instead of Odd pushing the gel on Ulrich, Ulrich brought it to the burner and destroyed the slide. He was later severely punished. Later on the Sunny...

Jexi: So Ranma is training in the river? That would explain why he hasn't been showing up.

Shun: Should we do something about it?

Jexi: That's not for us to decide. This is something he needs to do for himself.

(Author's note: Attention to all my beloved viewers and fans! I know how much you like my story so far so don't hate me or anything, but I have to cut out some episodes for something big coming up later in the story. But I promise to get back to them at a later date. Here are the episodes I'm cutting. Killer Music! Attack of the Robots! Zero Gravity Zone! That is all.)


	24. Frontier and the Velvet Room

We open to Jeremie's room where his is once again running the materialization program for Aelita. But as he entered it, the program failed and a red exclamation point appeared on the screen.

Jeremie: What do you mean? I don't believe this. Why does it always happen just then? Aelita? Did you deactivate those sinusoidal modules like I told you to?

Aelita: Of course. And I even fragemnted the internal engines.

Jeremie: I already did that. The system is bound to screw up if it gets the same data twice. If we keep working against eachother. We're never going to succeed.

Aelita: I'm sorry.

Jeremie: No! I mean I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so angry.

Aelita: No. It was my fault, Jeremie. Either way, I think we should stop for tonight. Good night.

Jeremie: Wait, Aelita!

Aelita then left the screen for the night. The next morning, the group converged in the quad.

Yumi: Morning, guys. Looks like I'm not the only one who would have rathered slept late. How are you Jeremie?

Jeremie: Me? I didn't sleep a wink. I've got an awful lot on my mind.

Yumi: Let me guess. Materializing Aelita?

Jeremie: No. Well, yes actually. But its a lot more than that.

The bell than rang and the students headed off to their classes. Meanwhile in the woods...

Elekid: Okay, I think you have Fire Punch down. Now for an Ice Punch. Let me demonstrate.

Elekid then rose his fist. It froze immediately. He then hit the river and it froze completely solid.

Ranma: Incredible.

Elekid: Now concentrate. Imagine for fist being covered in a sheet of ice. Then strike the water and freeze it.

Ranma then imagined that his fist was freezing up, like a block of ice.

Elekid: Now strike!

Ranma then hit the water both freezing it and turning him into a girl.

Elekid: Curse?

Ranma: Curse.

Elekid: Well, you did good. Now if only we had a moving target to practice on.

Meanwhile in the classroom...

Dan: So what's the matter?

Jeremie: Last night, me and Aelita had a fight.

Pit: About what?

Jeremie: Nothing. It was on account of me. I yelled at her and I think she got mad. I need to go.

Luffy: To the bathroom?

Jeremie: Of course not. To Lyoko.

Ulrich: What?!

Teacher: Ulrich. Repeat to me what I just said.

Ulrich: Ummm?

teacher: Odd!

But Odd was fast asleep on his desk. The whole class laughed at this. Later we see the group outside in the quad.

Yumi: WHat? No way!

Jeremie: It won't be for very long. Just for an hour. I can go at lunchtime.

Usopp: That's not the problem.

Marucho: The problem is the supercomputer. Your th only one of us who knows how it works.

Jeremie: Yeah but once you get the idea, its not complicated. I can launch a simple biactor program and give you the directions.

Yumi: Something about this just doesn't seem right. What if Xana attacks while your there?

Dan: Then we bring him back and take his spot on Lyoko. No problems what so ever.

Later at the factory, Jeremie explained to Yumi how to use the supercomputer and how to set it to transfer his memory instead of his body. He handed Yumi the manual for the computer and headed down to the scanners.

Pit: Your scanner, sir.

Jeremie then stepped into the scanner.

Jeremie: Okay, be brave Jeremie.

The scanner then closed.

Yumi: I'm starting the transfer now.

As the scan commenced, an error appeared on the screen. When the scanners opened again, Jeremie was gone. The group quickly converged in the lab.

Aelita: During the transfer, Yumi made a data transfer error. He didn't end up in Lyoko or with you. He's stuck inbetween.

While in the white space...

Jeremie: Get memory. Get memory.

Odd: Can you hear him?

Aelita: Yes. I can think what he thinks. I need to recover memory in the four passage towers and transfer them into the three scanners to bring him back. It will take one of your afternoons.

Ulrich: Then we have no time to lose.

Yumi: You guys head back to school. I'll stay and moniter Aelita's progress.

meanwhile with Jeremie, he found himself in a strange blue room.

Jeremie: WHere am I? I know I'm in between our worlds, but this shouldn't exist.

He then noticed that the inside resembled that of a limosine.

Jeremie: What is this place?

Voice: Why its the Velvet Room of course.

Jeremie then turned to see a man in a suit with a long nose sitting at the end of the limo sitting next to a woman dressed in blue.

Jeremie: Who are you?

Man: A very good question. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Igor. I am the proprietor of the Velvet Room.

Jeremie: Why am I here?

Igor: I took you out temporarily to have a little chat with you since you are close to the heroes. But first, would you like me to give you a tarot card reading?

Jeremie: I don't believe in fortune telling.

Igor: It will only be for a short minute.

Jeremie: Okay, fine.

Igor: Hmmm? Oh I see. You bear the Hierophant Arcana. It is the symbol for education, authority, conservatism, obedience to rules and relationship with the divine. You have a pretty interesting personality.

Jeremie: So what did you want to tell me?

Igor: Oh yes. You see, I've been watching all of you for quite a while and I must say you have me quite interested. In the future, your friends will encounter another resident of this room who will sneak onto your ship and send you to another kingdom.

Jeremie: Okay. I'll tell them then.

Igor: I'm afraid you must not tell them. At least not yet. Now I will send you back to the in between.

Jeremie: But what is the residents name?

Igor: Her name is Marie. No more. No less. You and the other heroes will meet me again. Now I bid you good day.

Jeremie then vanished out of the room.

Igor: WHat a nice boy. Wouldn't you agree, Maragret?

Maragaret: Yes. But what about the pink haired girl?

Igor: No worries. I've blocked the experience here from his mind. He'll remember when he meets with Marie in the future. Now we have thirteen heroes and the colorful hunter. There's only two left. When they reach that new kingdom, they will meet hero fourteen and his friends. Though they will encounter several dangerous foes as they fight the evil. I wish them the best of luck.

Later we see Aelita approaching the second tower in the desert. She entered it and obtained the second set of memory codes. The group then arrived at the lab.

Shun: So hows Aelita doing?

Yumi: So got the second set of memory codes and is heading for the forest as we speak.

Ulrich: Why don't you guys head back to the school. Odd and I will handle things here.

Yumi then left for the school while the rest of the group monitered Aelita. As Aelita headed for the third tower, a group of Kankerlats began to follow Aelita and tried to hit her with their lasers, but they missed her every time and she had reached the third tower.

Ulrich: That was close. I hope Yumi's gotten her mind off of Jeremie.

Later we see Aelita approaching the mountain sector tower only to see two bloks infront of it.

Aelita: I can't get near the tower. Xana's alreay aware of what's happening. And I'm losing more and more of Jeremie by the moment.

Ulrich: There has to be a way, Aelita.

Aelita: Jeremie says that we can't get it from another scanner and an external computer can't produce enough power to operate the three scanners.

Rukia: What about one?

Aelita: I'll check with him.

Odd: Why only one? We need all three.

Marucho: Think about it. If one of us can get transfered successfully to Lyoko, we might have a chance of getting Jeremie back.

Aelita: You have to hurry. The computer's begining to delete him. Its confusing him with an outdated file.

Dan: We have no choice. I'll call Yumi and tell her to bring Jeremie's laptop.

meanwhile on Lyoko, the bloks had spotted Aelita and began to chase after her. As she ran from the bloks, she jumped across a gap and landed safely. One of the bloks then fell off the ledge and into the sea. Meanwhile on Earth, Ulrich has recieved a call that Yumi was in the principal's office. He then hurried to the school to get her out of trouble. Meanwhile in the forest...

Elekid: Okay kid. You've done well. Aside from being a girl at the moment. Now if only we could find an opponent for you to take on.

Just then, a punch came out of nowhere and almost hit the two.

Ranma: What the?

The fist then retracted to a creature with a mushroom cap and short arms.

creature: So you are the king's interest? No matter. I, Breloom, will stomp you out before you even reach our castle.

Ranma: Bring it, mushroom head.

Breloom: Mach Punch!

Breloom's arms then extended to deliver a fast punch to Ranma but it was quickly dodged.

Ranma: His punch's are fast. I gotta be more careful.

Breloom: I do more then punch. Bullet Seed!

Seeds then began to shoot out of his mouth towards Ranma, nearly hitting her.

Ranma: That's pretty good. Now let me show you something I learned.

Ranma's fist then became engulfed in flames.

Ranma: Fire Punch!

The punch then hit Breloom leaving a scortch mark. As Breloom stood, he was suddenly engulfed in flames and released.

Ranma: What the?

Elekid: Its okay. Fire Punch can sometimes afflict the opponent with burns. Now wrap it up!

Ranma's fist then dispersed the flames and began to cover in a sheet of ice.

Ranma: Here we go. Ice Punch!

The frozen fist made contact with Breloom and knocked him out.

Elekid: Way to go. With some more training, Gurdurr will be a cake walk.

meanwhile at the factory, Yumi and Ulrich returned.

Yumi: We got the computer. Ulrich, get down to the scanners.

Ulrich: Right.

Dan: You sure you don't wanna rest? You did kiss Sissi.

Ulrich: How did you know about that?

Luffy: Vector and Franky were recording the whole thing on camera.

Ulrich: Could we just not mention it.

Ulrich then headed for the scanner.

Yumi: All we can do is hope.

As Ulrich entered the scanner, Aelita gave the directions of how to use it to Yumi. But as she tried to virtualize Ulrich, she could not do it.

Yumi: We don't have enough memory. We need ten more bytes.

Ichigo: Where are we suppose to get ten bytes on short notice?

Odd: I have an idea.

The process was then launched again and this time Ulrich was virtualized. As Aelita was being sandwiched by the blok from before and a new blok, Ulrich stabbed the new one and threw his sword at the original, which destroyed both.

Ulrich: Say, where did you get the rest of that memory?

Odd: Thank Tetris Annialator. I hope you weren't going to play that.

Ulrich: I have more important things to do then games.

Aelita then ran to the tower to retrieve the last of the memory. We then see the in between where Jeremie awike to see Aelita reaching out for him. As soon as they touched, Jeremie was in the scanner back on Earth, where everyone welcomed him back with open arms. They soon return to Jeremie's room where he awoke. That night, he and Aelita made up for their fight while Ulrich and Yumi were going through some difficulty of their own on account of the kiss with Sissi.

Meanwhile in the Velvet Room...

Igor: Don't worry, child. You and I shall meet again. And I am looking forward to you materializing the young girl. But she is just the beginning of what's to come next. I will see you when you arrive in that kingdom. That kingdom of steel.


	25. Routine

We open to Lyoko to see the group fighting against the monsters to get to the activated tower. As the group fought through the monsters, Aelita made her way to the tower to deactivate it. As soon as all the monster's were gone, Aelita was in the tower and deactivated it.

Odd: Another tower deactivated.

Jeremie: Get ready for a return trip to the past.

We then restart our story in the science room with Mrs. Hertz pointing to an equation.

Hertz: And this equation which you weren't able to solve would have enabled you to-

The bell then rang before she could finish the sentence.

Hertz: That's it for today, class. Remember to do the chemistry exercise for tomorrow.

The class then dispersed as soon as the bell rang. The group then met up with Yumi in the quad of the school.

Yumi: Hey, guys. How was class?

Dan: It was pretty much the same class before the Return to the Past.

Pit: Here comes Sissi.

Natsu: Let me predict what she will say. "Hello, Ulrich dear. Can we talk for a minute?"

Sissi: Hello, Ulrich dear. Can we talk for a minute?

Natsu: Nailed it.

Ulrich: First of all, I am not your 'Ulrich dear'. Second of all, I will not go to your room to explain Exercise B on page 52.

Sissi: How did you know that's what I was going to say?

Sissi then groaned and left in anger.

Yumi: A Sissi attack isn't as annoying as a Xana attack but its ten times as boring.

Ulrich: That's for sure.

Later, the group was at the gates talking.

Ulrich: So you guys wanna sneak into town tonight?

Odd: Sorry, but I've got a date with my pillow.

Jeremie: I need to work on my materialization program for Aelita.

Yumi: And I have alot of studying to do.

Dan: We'd join you, but Jexi wants to discuss the game plan for taking down the fighting kingdom which is coming up soon.

Ulrich: Alright then.

The group then seperated leaving Ulrich all alone. Later that evening, he was in his room with Kiwi when Odd walked in.

Odd: Hey, Ulrich. You should really take a shower. It will help you relax. What's wrong?

Ulrich: Its just that, I'm tired of all this stuff. School, Lyoko, back to school, back to Lyoko and dealing with Flux and the kingdoms. More than that, I'm starting to think that Yumi and I are drifting about. That our feelings aren't the same for the other.

He then saw that Odd was asleep in his bed. He soon took a shower and then left the bathroom. As he left, he bumped into a young girl.

Ulrich: Hey, Emily.

Emily: Hey, Ulrich. Have you seen Jim, Vector or Franky? I need to talk to them about something.

Ulrich: I'll let them know.

Emily then left as she smiled at Ulrich.

Ulrich: Does she have a thing for me?

As he walked towards his room, he ran into Jim, Vector and Franky.

Vector: If your going to sleep walk, do it in your room.

Ulrich: oh. By the way, Emily's looking for you three.

Ulrich then headed for his room. Meanwhile at the factory, the power supply of the computer began to rise from the floor and the computer began to turn on by itself. Meanwhile in the forest...

Elekid: Now that your a boy again, its time for you to learn Thunder Punch.

Ranma: I'm ready.

Elekid: Thunder Punch is a very electrifying move. You gather the power of the storms and the clouds into your fist, then you let her rip. Now concentrate.

Ranma then began to gather power into his fist. A large surge of electricity began to gather in his fist.

Elekid: Now release!

The fist then hit a tree. When Ranma looked back at the tree, he saw it was completely obliterated.

Elekid: Good. Just one more move and you'll be ready for Gurdurr.

The next day, as Yumi walked through the school yard, she saw Ulrich speaking with Emily.

Yumi: Why is he with Emily? It looks like they're having a goodtime.

Yumi then reached the rest of the heroes.

Yumi: What game is he playing?

Dan: What? He's just talking to her. Your not jealous, are you?

Yumi: Don't be ridiculous. Besides, she's a year older than him.

Pit: News flash, your also a year older than him. You probably just forgot.

Yumi: Its different for me because I'm his girlfriend, I mean good friend.

Jeremie: He's been down in the dumps lately, so if he wants to talk to another girl, we shouldn't make a big deal about it.

Yumi: Who says I'm making a big deal about it?!

Later, Yumi is seen staying at the two til Sissi walked right up to her.

Sissi: Look at those two. Two months together and they're really hitting it off.

Yumi: What?

Sissi: You didn't know? Well, I've decided to give up on him as should you.

Yumi: I'm not going to be taken in by your tricks.

Yumi then walked away. Later with the group...

Aelita: Xana's launched another attack.

Jeremie: He's being more and more active. I can't reach Ulrich though.

Yumi: I'll go get him.

Yumi soon reached Ulrich and Emily. Ulrch walked away from Emily and towards Yumi.

Yumi: Look. Xana's launched an attack. We need to go.

Ulrich: Go on. I'll be right there.

Yumi: Go on? What's going on?

Ulrich: Cool it Yumi.

Yumi: Okay I'll cool it. First, tell me what's going on between you and Emily.

Ulrich: Nothing. Why are you asking? Does it bother you?

Yumi: Bothers me? Its just that you could have told me about it, like a buddy, huh?

Ulrich: Is that how you see me as a good buddy? I was wondering about how we feel for eachother, but you answered that question for me.

Yumi: That's right. A couple of pals and nothing more. Besides, that's the way you want it right? Not like Emily, huh? Be honest. You and Emily have been together for two months without a word.

Ulrich: Where id you get that idea? Emily and I are not- Forget it! I'm not going to explain myself to you. Ciao!

Yumi then walked away fuming at eachother. Later we see the group at the factory, with Ulrich and Yumi still angry at eachother.

Jeremie: Okay. I need one of you to go on reconissance. So who wants to go?

Yumi: Why not send Ulrich? I'm sure he would be excited to go.

Ulrich: Ladies first, get here out of our hair.

Jeremie: I'm tired of listening to you arguing. You know what?! Odd, Ulrich, Yumi. You three are going to the scanners. Help is on the way, Aelita, but Ulrich and Yumi have been...

Aelita: They've been fighting.

Jeremie: Yep.

The three then entered the scanners and arrived on Lyoko. But as they arrived, Jeremie detected an error on the computer.

Jeremie: Guys. The computer's been infected with a virus. Aelita, there should be a deactivated tower nearby.

Aelita: I'll run a diagnostic. Xana must have taken over to get to a specific program.

Jeremie: Yeah, but what?

Aelita soon entered a deactivated tower to research this with Jeremie til they found out what happened.

Jeremie: He's deactivated the devirtualization process. If they get hit, they're gone for good.

The four on Lyoko after hearing this decided to be careful not to get hit. They soon begin to rush for the activated tower. Meanwhile, Jeremie had left the computer lab to find the problem. He began to inspect the components connected to the scanners but there was no problem there. He then connected himself to a wench and lowered himself to the main power of the supercomputer. He then began to fiddle with computer chips til he found the right , but was electrocuted before he could pull it out. Meanwhile on Lyoko, the four soon saw the tower was guarded by a red mammoth, a blue penguin and a robot on a ball.

Aelita: They must be with Flux.

Ulrich: Here's the idea. Me and Odd will take the mammoth and ball boy. Yumi, you get the penguin. Aelita, run for the tower.

Yumi: Ulrich, just be safe.

Ulrich: Let's go!

The four then began to rush the three.

mammoth: ColorMan. The Lyoko Warriors are attacking.

ColorMan: Really? That sounds like fun. What are we waiting for? Chill Penguin! Flame Mammoth! Let's go!

The three then began to attack the bots.

Odd: Hey, ball boy. You and me!

ColorMan: You seem fun. Let's play, shall we? Color Ball!

The ball was then fired towards Odd. But Odd bounced it back.

Ulrich then ran towards Mammoth.

Mammoth: You are out of your league, child.

Ulrich dodged the flames mammotth shot out and slashed through mammoth destroying him. meanwhile, Yumi ran towards Chill Penguin with tessen fans in hand.

Penguin: I am not going to lose to a little girl.

Yumi dodged the ice Penguin shot out. Yumi threw her fans towards the penguin and destroyed him. Odd continued to fight ColorMan with all his might.

ColorMan: You beat my men. Time for a getaway. And I know the perfect distraction. Color Ball!

The ball then bounced towards Yumi and knocked her away and almost knocked her off the platform. But Ulrich grabbed her before she could fall.

Odd: That was a pretty low-. Hey! Where'd he go!? Ugh! He got away.

Aelita then entered the tower and deactivated it. The RTTP was then launched and as it commenced, Ulrich and Yumi kissed. We reopen to the quad where Yumi saw Ulrich talking to Emily and Sissi walked up next to Yumi.

Sissi: Look at those two. Two months together and they're really hitting it off.

Yumi: Really? Has it been two months?

Ulrich: There's Yumi. So long now, Emily.

Ulrich then left for Yumi.

Emily: So long. Ain't love grand.

Ulrich: Hi. I was waiting for you.

Yumi: Me too. Two months was a pretty long time but I had Sissi here to keep me company.

Ulrich: Thanks.

Sissi: Bunch of creeps.

Ulrich: So about what happened, or what almost happened?

Yumi: Yeah, we shouldn't tell Jeremie, Odd or anyone else on the team.

Ulrich: My thoughts exactly.

The bell then rang and the students headed to their designated classes.

Meanwhile in the forest...

Elekid: Well, kid. You got ThunderPunch down. But soon, you'll learn the most devastating punch there is, DynamicPunch.


	26. Rock Bottom?

We open to the halls of Kadic to see the group talking with eachother.

Ulrich: Perfect. A three day weekend. That's fantastic, isn't it?

Yumi: And with a little luck, I might just have the house all to myself.

Dan: But knowing your parents, its not gonna be easy.

Luffy: Yeah, but Yumi can convince them.

Odd: Yeah. My moneys on Yumi.

the next day at the Ishiyama residence...

Yumi: I didn't tell you, but I have a lot of homework this weekend. Of course, I'll stay home and look after things, and if you have nothing against it, I would like to have a little gathering.

Mr. Ishiyama: A gathering? You mean to do homework together or to wreck the living room?

Yumi: Well...

Mrs. Ishiyama: Go ahead and answer your father.

Yumi: I thought I could invite my friends over.

Mr. Ishiyama: You mean that group of clowns you hang with.

Yumi: But daddy, you hardly even know them.

Mrs. Ishiyama: They all seem very nice.

Yumi: I wish you'd rust me a little more.

Mr. Ishiyama: All right. They can come.

Yumi: That is so great. Thank you so much. You won't regret it. Thank you, dad. Thank you mom.

She then ran out of the room in excitement. Later at the school, the whole group got together.

Yumi: Its a go. I have the house all to myself.

Ulrich: Perfect.

Yumi: Hey, Jeremie. WHats the matter?

Jeremie: I can't seem to localize Lyoko.

Yumi: Don't worry. I'm sure Aelita would let you know if a tower's been activated.

Jeremie: I hope.

later that afternoon...

Ulrich: Okay, we got several students, but what are we going to do about Sissi and that terrible music she brings?

Odd: Leave the music to me.

Yumi: See you later. We'll go shopping right after class.

Jeremie: In the meantime, I'll tell Aelita to be extra careful for tonight.

later inside the school building, we see the group minus Yumi in the halls with Ulrich standing at the end.

Natsu: Bang!

Ulrich then began running down the halls and began sliding down the halls in his socks past the white line.

Odd: And there goes my record.

Jim: Hey, what do you kids think your doing?

Dan: We're just bored Jim.

Jim: You know, you kids always stay here. If for once you guys took a vacation, I could finally have some piece and quiet.

Odd: That just goes to show you how much we love this place.

Jim: Oh yeah. I bet that's cause at home, your parents are sick of ya. And I can say, I don't blame them. Now I want all of you to go back to your rooms on the double.

As soon as Jim left, the group looked at eachother.

Link: Your turn Odd.

Natsu: Bang!

Odd then began to run down the halls and moved into a slide which ended up crashing into a wall.

Odd: Did I break the record?

Link then saw a picture on the ground and handed it to Odd.

Link: Is this your surprise deejay?

Odd: Her name is Samantha. She goes to school here. See you later, I have some stuff to do.

Ulrich: Your not going to introduce us to her?

Odd just continued walking away from the group. Meanwhile in the forest..

Elekid: Kid, its time for you to learn DynamicPunch.

Ranma: I know about that move. Gurdurr used it in his battle with me.

Elekid: DynamicPunch is one of the strongest punching attacks to ever exist. For this to happen, you need to focus all of your power to the center of your fist, and you let it loose on your opponent.

Ranma: I can do that.

Ranma then becan to focus his power into his fist and begin to think about Gurdurr.

Ranma: Gurdurr, I hope your ready. Cause I'm coming for you!

He then delivered a fatal blow to the boulder and blow it to pieces.

Elekid: I think your ready.

meanwhile infront of the school stood Samantha and Odd.

Odd: So did you get in okay?

Samantha: Climbing over the wall was very easy.

Odd: So when are you going to show me what you can do?

Samantha: When I find a little more stuff. I haven't found what I liked yet. Now let's stop talking about music. Are you ready for a big thrill session?

Odd: I guess.

Samantha: Then take me to the computer lab, Odd.

Meanwhile, Jeremie is still trying to get localized to Lyoko.

Jeremie: I can believe how difficult this is.

Aelita: We'll Lyoko is always changing its access points on the network.

Ulrich: Hey Jeremie. You wanna pay some chess?

Jeremie: In a minute.

Meanwhile in the computer lab...

Samantha: How much power does this one have?

Odd: Two gigas.

Samantha: Perfect.

She then began to take the computer.

Odd: What are you doing?

Samantha: I need something with a lot of power and I'm broke so I have to rip this one off. Your school's insured so everyone's happy, right?

Odd: Wrong. Insurance or not. Stealings a crime. And besides, nobody does that around here.

Just then, Jim, Vector and Franky opened the door only to see Odd with the computer in his hands.

Jim: I would have never believed it.

Vector: Stealing isn't like you.

Odd: But I wasn't stealing anything.

Franky: You can explain it all in the office.

The three then grab Odd, drag him out of the room, lock it with Samantha inside and head to the office.

Later in the actual office...

Jim: Your in a heap of trouble now, Odd. You were caught in the act of stealing a computer.

Just then, the group walked right in.

Jeremie: This is nonsense. Whenever Odd needs a computer, I lend him mine. Tell him, Odd.

Odd: True, but thistime I needed a more powerful one and that one was perfect,

Vector: And you couldn't have asked us permission? That would have been easier.

Odd: I was afraid you would say no.

Jim: Do we look like idiots? Now tell us the truth. You stole it didn't you. Its the school disiplinery comittee for you.

Franky: You could get expelled.

Odd: But you can't do that!

Franky: We can. Now get out of here!

later, we see a black smoke start to flow out of the small round lights near the sidewalk and into the ground. While Samantha was still locked in the room, she heard a loud sinking sound from the building. Meanwhile on the soccer field...

Pit: Now tell us the truth.

Odd: I have nothing more to say. Now I have stuff to do.

As Odd was about to leave, he saw smoke rising from the ground.

Ichigo: Xana.

Uryuu: The building's starting to sink. It will be swallowed up at this rate. We need to get to the factory.

Odd: But Samantha's still inside.

Usopp: Okay, you lost us there.

Odd: She was the one who stole the computer. She's already in enough trouble in her other school. That's why I didn't tell Jim, Vector and Franky.

Jeremie: Okay, you guys go rescue Samantha, I'll go to the factory.

Later we see Jeremie calling Yumi about the situation and heading for the factory. As Yumi ran for the factory, she noticed that several other buildings were sinking into the ground. She then hurried to the factory. Meanwhile, the group was at the top of the building with a rope and a javalin. Ulrich tossed the javalin, but hit the mud forming below. The group quickly reeled it in.

Link: Maybe you could let me.

Link then tossed the javalin through the window and reeled it in so it would be stuck in the window. The group began climbing across to get to Samantha. Meanwhile in the scanner room...

Jeremie: Yumi, your heading to the mountains. Now I'm having problems with Lyoko at the moments so be prepared for a shaky landing. Transfer, Yumi! Scanner, Yumi! Virtualization!

As Yumi was virtalized, she began to fall, until she grabbed onto the ledge of a platform. She was then grabbed by Aelita when she arrived.

Yumi: Thank you Aelita.

Meanwhile in the building, The group soon found the room Samantha was trapped in and kicked the door opened and freed her. Meanwhile with Jim, Vector and Franky...

Vector: Yeah. This is no joke. We're trapped in a closet with tons of mud rising to our necks. We can't wait any longer.

Three: Someone? Help!

Meanwhile on Lyoko, Aelita and Yumi were being attacked by several hornets and a large crow robot.

Crow: Attack them. I, Razor Crowrang, command it!

The hornets then let loose an onslaught of lasers on the two and devirtualized Yumi. Aelita then created a shield to temporarily protect her from the lasers.

Jeremie: Hang in there, Aelita.

Just then the group with Samantha arrived at the lab.

Samantha: What is this place?

Odd: You'll be keeping Jeremie company with the rest of the team while Ulrich, Pit and I go down.

The three then headed down to the scanners and were immediately virtualized just as the hornets destroyed the shield. Odd and Ulrich began to fight the hornets while Pit fought Crowrang.

Crowrang: Stupid little angel. It is time for you to die.

Pit: We'll see about that, crow.

The two then began to clash as the two below dealt with the hornets. As the crow and angel clash, eventually, Pit was able to wound him and force him to land.

Crowrang: That really hurt.

Pit: I'd be willing to spare you if you join us.

Pit then extended his hand, but just as Crowrang was about to extend his, he was then destroyed by a fire shot. Pit saw that it came from a robot with torches for hands.

Pit: How could you do that to your teammate?

Robot: He was nothing but a filthy Maverick who failed his task.

Pit: Who are you?

Robot: I am TorchMan. And you are about to be burned. Fire Arm!

A stream of fire then hit Pit, devirtualizing him. TorchMan then walked away after this.

TorchMan: Mess with fire, your going to be burned.

As Aelita had made it to the tower, Odd and Ulrich were devirtualized after defeating the Hornets. The tower was soon deactivated before the mud buried Jim, Vector and Franky. The RTTP was then launched. We then reopen to Jeremie's room with Odd bringing Samantha in.

Samantha: You said you wouldn't tell.

Odd: These are my pals. Ulrich and Jeremie.

Jeremie: Now let me show you how to work a computer like this so you can get lots of good music.

meanwhile on the Sunny...

Jexi: Team! I have an announcement. Soon we will leave port and take on the fighting kingdom of Pugulis. We will be needing every member for this job.

Ranma: And I'm ready.

Jexi: Are you sure?

Ranma: Yes. I have a personal beef wih their king anyway.

Meanwhile in the fighting kingdom...

Gurdurr: Ranma Saotome. Soon you and I will clash in the ring. And wait til I see the little surprise I have for you. I picked it up from your world when you were fighting Violight. I hope our battle will be one for the ages.

Gurdurr then picked up his girder and walked onto his balcony.

Gurdurr: I've done so much for this kingdom and I'm not giving it up without a fight. My dear citizens! Soon, we fight the dimensional heroes!

Citizens: Gurdurr! Gurdurr! Gurdurr!

Gurdurr: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahaha!


	27. Battle for Pugulis & Ghost Channel

We open to the ice sector of Lyoko to see the warriors fighting against several bloks while protecting Aelita.

Ulrich: Odd! Take Aelita to the tower. Yumi's in trouble.

Odd then destroyed a blok after hearing this.

Odd: Okay, here we go.

Ulrich: Hang on Yumi. You can do it.

Odd then destroyed another blok.

Odd: Aelita!

Aelita came out from behind an icicle and came running to the group.

Odd: Okay, princess. The home stretch.

The two then began running down the path.

Jeremie: Odd! Two more bloks are approaching you.

Odd: Be right back.

Odd then jumped into the air and destroyed the two bloks. But just as Odd was showing off, a third blok arrived and shot him.

Jeremie: Odd! You've lost too many lifepoints.

Odd then got up and began running to the blok. As then ran, he then got down on his knees and fired as he slid against the surface. The blok was quickly destroyed.

Odd: Jeremie, you should stick to watching the show and let the real pros get it done.

As Odd laughed, the group just stared down at him.

Aelita: I'll go and deactivate the tower.

Odd: Hey! Take it easy. I was just kidding. I didn't mean it. Hey, einstein. You hear me? It was a joke.

Aelita then entered the tower and deactivated it. The RTTP was then launched. We then reopen to the science lab where roll was being taken.

Jeremie: Hey, great work, guys. You were better then ever. Its too bad the rest of the group wasn't here to see this, but we can tell them when they get back from Pugulis.

Hertz: Odd?

Jeremie then noticed that Odd and Ulrich weren't even in the room.

Hertz: Odd's not here? And it looks like Ulrich's absent as well.

Meanwhile in an alternate science lab, roll was being taken as well, but this time, Odd and Ulrich were in their seats.

Odd: Great work, Jeremie. You were never better. No hard feelings, huh?

But Jeremie sat their silently.

Ulrich: After what they said,its no wonder he's sulking.

Hertz: Odd! Ulrich! What do you have to say to eachother that's so interesting?

Jeremie: They were asking me if I noticed. That, with all due respect mam, that the brower equation you wrote on the board is wrong.

Hertz: What?

Jeremie: Its not wrong in a mathamatical point of view, but it fails to take into account Bronski's Theories of the phenomenon. You should treat the second element as a squared mass and not a factorial.

Hertz: Yes. Your absolutely right. Well done, Jeremie.

Meanwhile on the Sunny...

Jexi: Team! Today, we take on Pugulis, the fighting kingdom. We're going to need all the members on this trip. Now once we arrive, we hit them hard. Ranma, I'm giving you the task of taking down Gurdurr.

Ranma: With pleasure.

Jexi: Gothitelle, if you please.

Gothitelle: Teleport!

The whole ship then teleported from the port and onto a lake.

Jexi: Okay. Gurdurr's holding a fighting tornament for a second in command. This is our chance to get into the castle. All the guards are inside the castle to control the crowd. They don't have any fire arms or cannons, so the Sunny will be safe til we get back. Now let's go!

The entire team then jumped out of the Sunny and onto the land and began charging the castle.

Meanwhile on the school grounds, Jeremie had left the science lab to check on Yumi's regular class but found she wasn't in there at all.

Jeremie: Yumi's gone too.

He then ran over to the rooms to look for them before heading for his room.

Jeremie: Aelita? Please tell me the others are with you?

Aelita: No. Why? Aren't they with you?

Jeremie: No. They disappeared. Something must have gone wrong with the Return to the Past.

Aelita: You go check the scanners while I go look around Lyoko.

Jeremie: Good idea. I'll go and see.

But just as he was about to leave, he saw that Jim was directly behind him.

Jim: You mind telling me what your doing here?

meanwhile with Odd, Ulrich and Yumi.

Yumi: You guys okay?

Odd: As okay as two guys can be with two hours of Biology ahead of them.

They then see Jeremie seperated from them.

Yumi: Anyone know why he's sulking?

Ulrich: He's angry at Odd.

Yumi: So something strange happened to me this morning. When my teacher was reading, she suddenly repeated a sentence she already said, like a broken record. But it only lasted a second.

Ulrich: You think it could be Xana?

Yumi: I really don't know Ulrich. but it wouldn't hurt to keep an eye on things.

meanwhile in Pugulis, The team continued to fight their way through the guards that patrol the castle. Eventually, the guards were all dealt with and unconscious.

Jexi: That took shorter then expected. Okay here are the? Wait! Where's Ranma?

Natsu: He must have gone ahead to Gurdurr's throne room.

Jexi: Okay. I was going to assign him to that anyway. Now Natsu! You, Vector, Naruto and Happy head to the dungeons to spring any prisoners he has. The rest of us will be in the stands and watch the action. Let's go!

The groups then seperated to the destinations. Meanwhile at Kadic...

Delmas: Now I will ask you again. Do you know where Ulrich, Odd and Yumi are?

Jeremie: I already told you. I don't know.

Delmas: Look, as you can imagine, their parents are worried. Do you have any ide where they are?

Jeremie: No sir.

meanwhile we turn to the arena in the castle. It was a huge ring with several creatures fighting against eachother with a large bell in the center of the edge of the circle. We also see Gurdurr looking down at the fighters.

Gurdurr: This is one excellent competition.

Ranma: Is that right?

Gurdurr: I was wondering when you would show. You like my castle?

Ranma: Its as tasteless as you. Now I'm going to fulfill what you asked me to do. I'm going to surpass you.

Gurdurr: You still remember my words, huh? Very good. By the way, I brought in a special guest from your world. She's a beautiful woman named Nodoka Saotome.

Ranma: You kidnapped my mother? Why?

Gurdurr: When I had your old man, he told me on and on about your mom and the deal you made, so I decided to bring her here to see how much of a man you are.

Ranma: All right. I'll play your little game. Let's fight.

Gurdurr: When the next fight is over, we get into the ring.

Meanwhile at Kadic..

Delmas: Do you have any idea where they are? Any clue would be helpful. You four and those other are nearly inseperatable.

Jeremie: I'll think about it, but I need to be alone.

Delmas: You have an awful lot of nerve, young man. However, if its the only way to bring you to your senses, I will allow it. You have three minutes.

Later in the halls...

Jeremie: What's up, Aelita?

Aelita: They're not on Lyoko, but I do sense an activated tower. Only I can't seen to locate it. I need your help. Go to the factory.

Jeremie: Impossible. I'm stuck in the principal's office.

Aelita: I'll handle it. Just like Xana, I can operate on the school's network as well.

Delmas and Jim then began to walk down the halls where Jeremie tells them he'll tell them where the three are. Meanwhile with the three, they are in the lunchroom.

Odd: Hey, Sissi! What with the yellow? A canary get into your laundry?

Sissi: That is so stupid. Yellow is in this month.

As they group laughed, they hear a rewinding noise.

Sissi: That is so stupid. Yellow is in this month.

Odd: I didn't even say anything that time.

Yumi: Something weird is going on here.

back with Jeremie, he had taken Jim and Delmas to the gym.

Delmas: But there's no one here.

Jeremie: We have to wait a couple of minutes. They'll be here any minute now.

Just then, the pipes began to leak out steam and filled the room with it. While this happened, Jeremie slipped out without the two noticing. He then quickly made his way to the factory and checked the scanners only to see them empty. He then goes onto the supercomputer to see a sort of recording of what was happening. He then saw himself talking to Yumi.

Jeremie: This is definetly not a recording. Its happening right now. They are not in Lyoko or on Earth. They're somewhere else.

Aelita: But I've searched everywhere. And there's no such thing as an intermidiate space.

Jeremie: Unless Xana's manufactured one. That's it. A world parallel to Lyoko. And he modeled it after the school. He couldn't have made a better trap. Yumi and the others think they're in reality, but its only an illusion. We have to rescue them. FInd out where the signal is coming from. I'll try and find it using a trial and error system with me as the subject. You'll have to take the controls.

Aelita: Its too dangerous.

Jeremie: We can't leave them alone. And we can't wait for the team to return from Pugulis.

Jeremie then got up from his seat and intot he scanners. He was then scanned and sent into the simulation. As he walked around, he was soon spotted by a Xana eye.

Other Jeremie: He has finally shown up. We have visitors, Jim.

A demonic version of Jim then growled.

Meanwhile in Pugulis near the dungeons...

Vector: Okay we got to get the guards attention. Happy, your up.

Happy: I'm on it.

Happy then flew past two guards who then proceeded to chase him.

Vector: Go on inside. I'll keep an eye out if they come back.

Naruto and Natsu quickly run into the dungeons only to see one prisoner.

Natsu: One prisoner? What's your name?

woman: Nodoka Saotome.

Natsu: Saotome? Are you related to a Ranma Saotome?

Nodoka: You know my son? Where is he? I haven't seen him in so long.

Naruto: Natsu, wrap it up. The guards gave up on chasing Happy and the guards are coming back.

Natsu: We need to go. But there's something you should know about your son.

meanwhile in the ring, a Makuhita walked into the center of the ring.

Makuhita: Ladies and gentleman. Welcome to a very special match. Today, our king Gurdurr will take on the wretched child Ranma Saotome.

The two then arrive in the ring ready to fight.

Makuhita: Now the fight is over when one opponent is out of the ring or cannot continue to fight. Now let the match begin!

The large bell then rang signally the battle to begin.

Ranma: Now let's finish this.

The two then charged at eachother ready to fight to the death. Meanwhile in the artifical reality, Yumi had called Odd and Ulrich saying that her parents were repeating the same jestures and to come to the factory, but don't bring Jeremie. Meanwhile the real Jeremie was being pursued by Jim. Meanwhile in the ice sector, Aelita had located the large dome that held her friends.

Aelita: I hope I'm not to late.

As the three crawled down into the sewers, the real Jeremie was not only being chased by Jim, but by Nicholas and Herb as well. The simulation then turned from day to night as Jeremie jumped over the wall. The group then converged at the factory only to find that the connection to Lyoko was gone. Then the fake Jeremie arrived ready to send them to Lyoko, but not before the real Jeremie arrived.

Jeremie: Don't listen to him.

Fake: Please, Xana. Creating a replication of me is not going to work.

Jeremie: Guys. This whole world is fake. Its a simulation created by Xana.

Fake: Nice try, Xana. But if you really are Jeremie, how did you get here?

Jeremie: I used the scanner to get here.

Fake: You just gave yourself away. The real Jeremie is too scared to use the scanners.

Odd: Unless he wanted to help his friends.

Fake: But he's too scared. Even I'm too scared. Its not logical.

Jeremie: Xana only understands things on a approximate level. He can't understand true feelings.

Fake: Not logical! Not logical!

The Jeremie fake then became demonic and summoned the other demonic creations and summoned several wires that wrapped around Jeremie. Meanwhile outside the bubble, Aelita had placed her hands against it and began using creativity. The simulation then began to crumble. Jeremie was soon back in the real world while the team was back on Lyoko. But just as they were freed, the monsters began to approach the warriors. The warriors then charged in and attacked. Meanwhile in Pugulis, Ranma and Gurdurr were giving it their all.

Ranma: Had enough, big nose?

Gurdurr: I'm just getting started. Wake Up Slap.

Gurdurr then delivered a powerful slap to Ranma knocking him down.

Krokorok: Come on. Your not that weak. Get up!

Gurdurr then stuck his girder into the ground and jumped onto it.

Gurdurr: Good people! Are you ready for me to finish him?

Crowd: Finish him! Finish him! Finish him!

Gurdurr: You all asked and you shall recieve.

Gurdurr then jumped into the air. He then came crashing down with a glowing fist.

Gurdurr: Dynamic Punch!

But before Gurdurr could make contact, his fist was pinned between Ranma's two feet.

Gurdurr: What the?

Ranma: I knew you'd drop your guard if I faked going down. Now, ThunderPunch.

Ranma delivered an electrified punch to Gurdurr and jumped onto his girder.

Ranma: Now I'll finish you.

Ranma then jumped up into the air and his fists began to glow.

Ranma: Dynamic Punch!

Ranma then spun around in the air and gave Gurdurr a side punch, causing him to fly into the bell. When the smoke cleared, Gurdurr was unconscious.

Makuhita: Our king has been defeated. The winner is Ranma Saotome.

The crowd then cheered as Ranma got onto his feet. He then looked at the crowd and saw his mother among them. He then left the ring and into the crowd.

Ranma: Mom. I'm sorry about all of this.

Nodoka: It's okay Ranma, or should I say Ranko?

Ranma: What?

Nodoka: Your friend Natsu explained everything. I don't care if your cursed. It doesn't make you any less of a man. As long as you like girls and other manly things, its fine by me.

The two then hugged it out. Soon the group was back on the Sunny celebrating Ranma's victory.

Jexi: Good job, Ranma. Thanks to you, Pugulis is leaving this world and joining forces with Aurora.

Ranma: Gurdurr was very generous after his defeat. He even offered to take mom home.

Natsu: By the way, what happened to that Elekid you were talking about?

Ranma: I'm not really sure.

Meanwhile in Pugulis...

Elekid: Have a good life, kid. As for me, I'm hitting the road to the next world.

That night as the heroes celebrated, a girl in a blue hat watched from behind the trees.

girl: I found them. The heroes I need for the task.


	28. Code Earth and Unexpected Voyage

We open to Jeremie's room where he is working on his materialization program once again.

Jeremie: I'm sure its gonna work this time.

Jexi: So do I? I really hope you suceed this time. When you have them ready, I'll get the whole team together and we'll throw a little party for her.

Jeremie: Thank you. That means a lot. Now for Plan Alpha.

As he launched the plan, he then called Yumi.

Jeremie: Yumi, its Jeremie. I just launched Plan Alpha and all is going perfect.

Yumi: Okay. Tomorrow I'll talk to my parents.

Jeremie: I'll let Odd and Ulrich know and Jexi will alert the team as soon as possible. Good night.

He then hung up and went to sleep. The very next morining in the Ishiyama residence...

Yumi: Mom and dad. Can I talk to you for a moment? Its about my pen pal. You haven't changed your mind about her living here, have you?

Mr. Ishiyama: No, but we'd like to know more about her. We don't even know her name.

Yumi: Its Aelita.

Mrs. Ishiyama: Aelita what?

Yumi: Aelita Lyoko.

Mr. Ishiyama: Is she Japanese?

Yumi: Yes. She is.

Mrs. Ishiyama: What do her parents do, dear?

Yumi: They work with computers.

Mr. Ishiyama: All right then. She can stay with us.

Yumi: That's fantastic. I adore you. You won't regret it. She's really so nice.

Yumi then left for school. Meanwhile at the school...

Delmas: Very well then. What is your cousins name, Odd?

Odd: Aelita.

Delmas: Aelita. And where does she come from?

Odd: She's from Holland.

Delmas: Hmm. Well, he papers are in order and your parents have recommended her highly, so I see no reason on why she can't attend school here. Let me know when she arrives.

The two then left the office in a celebratory mood. Til they met up with Jim, Vector and Franky.

Jim: Okay. What are you two up to? You know this building is off limits to students.

Ulrich: We had an appointment with the principal. About Odd's cousin attending school.

Jim: What a lame excuse. What kind of idiot do you take me for?

Odd: Well...

Jim: Don't answer that. You think I'm not on to your little pranks? You disappear in the park like magic. You plot in your rooms with those other guys.

Odd: Its not a crime.

Jim: Maybe not. But you listen up. One of these days, I'm going to find out what all of you are hiding. And now to the cafeteria. hurry up!

Vector: Me and Franky will escourt these guys.

As the four headed for the cafeteria, Jim just glared at them.

Vector: So, how's it going with Aelita?

Odd: Almost here.

Franky: Super. Can't wait to see her smiling face.

Ulrich: But we better watch out for Jim.

Vector: Tell me about it. He was muttering all your names in his sleep. Speaking of Jim,we better get back to him.

As the two left, Yumi came running in.

Yumi: My parents said she could stay with us.

Ulrich: So did the principal. Odd, that was a pretty convincing forgery you gave from your parents.

Odd: I'm not proud about what I did, but it was for a noble cause.

Later the whole group converged in Jeremie's room where he began to run the program. As soon as the program finished, a green plus appeared on the screen.

Jeremie: It works. It works. I don't believe it.

The group then cheered as soon as they saw the results. Jeremie then copied the program onto a disc. He then contacted Aelita and Jexi.

Aelita: Jeremie?

Jexi: What is it?

Jeremie: I don't know how to say this, but we're waiting for you Aelita.

Jexi: You figured it out? That's wonderful. I'll alert the team. We'll have the biggest welcoming party ever seen.

Aelita: The key to materialization is really here?

Jeremie: Yes. Its on this disc. I need to set up the program in the supercalculator and Aelita will have to get to the passage tower in Lyoko's forest sector.

Aelita: I'm off to the forest right now.

Jexi: And I'm about to set up the party.

Jeremie: And we'll be in class. Then afterwards, the factory.

Aelita: I'll see you later, my friends.

Jeremie: We'll all meet up at the Sunny for the party.

As Jeremie packed the disc into his bag and the group exited the room, Jim, Vector and Franky encountered them.

Jim: What's wrong? Up to no good again, are you?

Odd: No. We were just studying together.

Jim: Studying my foot. Now stop lying and tell me the truth. And we can stand here all day if we have to.

Delmas: Jim! What is the meaning of this?

Jim: I'm glad your here, sir. These kids are up to no good and I intend to find out what it is.

Franky: Jim, you need to stop this, bro.

Vector: You keep this up and soon you won't be with a job.

Delmas: I agree with the two of them on this. You are a physical education teacher, not a detective.

Delmas then left leaving Jim angered. He then ordered the group to head to class. They soon did. But as all of them sat in class, they recieved an alert from Aelita and headed off into the woods with Jim secretly following.

Yumi: So what's going on?

Odd: Xana.

Natsu: He knows the end is near and he's not going down without a fight.

The group then headed down to the sewers just as Jim was about to catch them. The group then arrived at the factory. As soon as they arrived, Odd, Ulrich and Yumi were virtualized and on Lyoko.

Jeremie: Okay. Once you get to the center of the tower, I'll launch the program.

The group that was on Lyoko soon reached Aelita.

Ulrich: We're here Jeremie.

Jeremie: I'm launching the materialization program right now.

He then placed the disc inside the computer. But when he entered it, it turned out to be a music video featuring Odd.

Marucho: We grabbed the wrong one.

Usopp: This is one of Odd's stupid music videos.

They then removed the disc from the computer.

Jeremie: i have to get back to the dorm.

Yumi: Okay, but hurry.

Jeremie then left for the school.

Ulrich: You made a music video?

Odd: yeah. And its pretty good.

Ulrich: What's the title?

Odd: Break, Break, Break Dance.

Yumi: Enough fooling around. We have some cleaning up to do.

The warriors then attacked the monsters and destroyed them, allowing Aelita to enter the tower.

Odd: To think this might be the last tower.

Meanwhile back at Kadic, Jeremie had gone to his room and retrieved the program. But before he could leave, he encountered Jim.

Jim: Playing hooky? Now, your going to tell me what you have been planning since the beginning of the year. And this time, the principal and those two aren't here to help you.

Jeremie then quickly ducked through Jim's left and ran down the halls with Jim chasing him. He then began to run down the stairs, but tripped and landed at the bottom of the staircase.

Jim: oh no!

Vector and Franky then came to his aid.

Vector: Jeremie! You okay?

Jeremie: My ankle. I think its broken.

Vector: We'll take you to the infirmary.

Franky: You've taken things to far, Jim.

meanwhile on Lyoko, as the group waited in the tower, a megatank arrived with Flux in tow.

Fabia: We have a Flux signal. And its actually Flux.

meanwhile in the infirmary...

Nurse: Does it still hirt?

Jeremie: I feel fine Dorothy. I can walk.

Nurse: Walking isn't something you will not be doing. It will take a week for that leg to heal up. And if you complain, I won't give you a pair of crutches to get around with.

Meanwhile outside the infirmary.

Delmas: Jim!

Vector: You've gone to far this time.

Franky: It was bad enough you were obsessing about this, but you actually hurt someone this time. This is not super.

Jim: I'm sorry.

Delmas: So am I. I'm afraid I'm going to have to let you go.

Vector: You're firing him?

Delmas: I have no choice. I've warned him too many times.

meanwhile on Lyoko, the tank began to attack along with Flux.

Flux: Time to die, heroes.

The group minus Aelita walked out of the tower ready to fight. Back in the infirmary...

Jeremie: Can I go to the bathroom?

Nurse: Sorry, but the doctor insists you stay off your feet. I'll get you a bedpan.

As she left to get a bedpan, Jim, Vector and Franky then walked right in.

Franky: How ya feeling?

Jeremie: I'm okay, I guess.

Jim: Jeremie, I wanted to say I'm sorry. I was just so sure that you kids where hiding a big secret from me. I deserve to get fired. I went a little crazy cause I thought you guys were hiding something. I'm gonna miss all of you. Ecspecially you, Vector. Franky.

Jeremie: Jim! Your not as crazy as you think. Me and my friends have been keeping a secret from you.

Jim: Then that means I was right all along. let's hear it.

Jeremie: Jim. If you help me, I'll tell the principal everything. You'll be off the hook and he's bound to give you your job back.

Jim: Great. Shake on it.

Franky: Since we're exposing secrets, I should tell you that I'm a cyborg and Vector is a real crocodile.

The four then quickly jump out the window as the nurse returned with a bedpan. Then in the park...

Jeremie: Over there. Behind the oak tree. In front of you.

Jim then looked down to see a manhole cover. He then lifted it and looked down.

Jim: I was right! I was right!

Later at the factory, as the four arrived, Jexi was waiting in the elevator.

Jeremie: And this super powerful virtual thing called Xana and this evil genius named Flux want to destroy us. Only Aelita can deactivate the towers and our job is to help her out as much as we can.

Jim: And she's on this thing called Loco, right?

Jexi: Its Lyoko. The only way to destroy Xana is to unplug him. But first, we have to materialize Aelita, which is what we will do today. I'm here to stop Flux on Lyoko, so send me in.

Jeremie: All right then.

The four then got off at the lab while Jexi stayed til the scanner room.

Jim: Wow. I would have never believed it.

Jeremie: Okay. Transfer, Jexi! Scanner, Jexi! Virtualization.

Jexi soon landed on Lyoko and ran towards Flux.

Jexi: Flux!

Flux: I was wondering when you would show your face. Now I can kill you with a smile.

Jexi ran close after Flux while he was being shot at.

Jeremie: Aelita, I'm running the real progrm now. Let's just hope it works. Meanwhile outside the tower, Yumi and Odd were soon devirtualized by a megatank. Ulrich then ran towards the tank.

Ulrich: Hey you piece of junk. Now one does that to my friends. Triangulate!

Jim: Go on, Ulrich. Show this Xana thing who's the boss. And, what's the other guys name?

Vector: Jexi.

Jim: Come on, Jexi. Teach that Flux a lesson.

Meanwhile with Jexi...

Flux: You can't beat me, Jexi. I know all of your color forms. You can't topple me.

Jexi: I know. That's why I invented a new fighting style.

Jexi then pointed his fist outward as a rainbow like aura began to cover.

Flux: What is this?

Jexi: My new fighting style. Ultimate Color Fighting Technique # 1: Ultimate Color Fist!

The fist then landed a direct hit on Flux's face showering him in a rainbow like veil, which then sent him flying and soon, devirtualized.

Jexi: My new fighting style. Ultimate Color Fighting. 99 techniques I created to help me in battle. They will do me well.

Meanwhile, Ulrich had just finished off the other megatank while another was trying to destroy the tower. As it opened fired, Ulrich blocked it with his sword. Jexi then came in and helped Ulrich by holding the sword against the laser.

Jeremie: Just hold on, guys. I'm running the program. Launching Code: Earth.

As soon as Jeremie launched the program, Aelita began to float in the air. Just as the program finished, Jexi and Ulrich were both deirtualized. Later in the scanner room, the group awaited for Aelita. The scanner then opened to reveal the pink haired girl.

Jeremie: She's here at last. Welcome to Earth.

Jexi: Now, I have a little surprise for you. Now close your eyes.

Later on the Sunny.

Jexi: Three, Two, One.

Everyone: Surprise!

Aelita: What is this?

Jexi: Its something we planned for you when you arrived on Earth. Every team member is here to welcome you.

Sanji: Your food has been prepared by yours truly.

Brook: And the music is stunning.

Gajeel: And very powerful.

Luffy: What do you think?

Aelita: This is so wonderful.

The team then began to party like there was no tomorrow. While they partied, we see Sissi, milly and Tamiya hiding on the ship.

Sissi: I knew they were weird.

Milly: This is going to be our biggest scoop yet.

But unknown to anyone. The blue hatted girl walked right up to the time machine and typed something in. The machine then started up. The whole ship then began to shake.

Yumi: What's going on?

Tails: Someone's messing with the time machine.

Jexi: Everyone! Below deck!

The whole group then went below deck as the Sunny vanished from the port.

To be continued...


	29. Stowaways and Personas

We open to the Sunny as it travels through time with the whole group on board and in the dining room.

Jexi: Is everyone here?

Erza: Everyone's here and accounted for.

Jexi: Pefect. Now what could have caused the time machine to activate? I'm pretty sure we are all here.

Zoro: Actually, we have three stowaways.

Zoro then walked up carrying three girls.

Ulrich: Sissi? Milly? Tamiya?

Zoro: I found them in the Sick Bay.

Yumi: What are you three doing here?

Sissi: I followed your little friends here to this weird ship.

Franky: Don't you dare insult the Sunny.

Milly: We only followed so we could get an expose an amazing scoop, and this is pretty amazing.

Naruto: Cut to the chase! Did you activate the time machine or not?

Tamiya: Time machine? We didn't see anything like that. Though it could have been that girl with the blue hat that help us onboard.

Jexi: So we still have one more stowaway. Everyone spread out and find her.

Girl: That won't be necessary.

The group then turned to see the girl standing next to the door.

Tails: Were you the one who activated the machine?

Girl: I was.

Marucho: What did you set it to?

Girl: This stupid ship's taking us to the steel kingdom, Valora.

Krokorok: Valora!? Its heading for Valora?

Kiyo: You've heard of this place?

Pawniard: Its one of the four strongest kingdoms in the worlds. There are two legendary pokemon stationed there. Why are you bringing us there? Just who are you anyway?

Girl: My name is Marie.

Jeremie: Marie? I've heard that name before.

Just then, a huge flash occured in the room. The whole group then found themselves in a large blue room that looked like the back of a limo.

JIm: Now what the heck is this place?

Happy: It's pretty comfy here.

Igor: You my friends are in the Velvet Room.

Jeremie: I remember you. When I was inbetween worlds, I was in your room.

Igor: You were. Delighted to see you again. Sorry I had to hide some of your memories, but I didn't want you giving out any spoilers.

Ryoga: Who are you?

Igor: My name is Igor. I am the proprietor of this room. And it truly an honor to meet you all.

Jexi: You seem to know an awful lot about us. Why is that?

Igor: I've been watching all of you even before you were born.

Pit: How old are you?

Igor: If I told you, you would fall over in disbelief. Now back to business. It is an honor to be in the presense of 13 of the legendary 15 and the colorful hunter to boot.

Jexi: 13 of the 15?

Igor: You've read the message in the Akbadain Ruins. Gather the 15 heroes and the colorful hunter and you will defeat a great evil. You already have 13 of the 15. The Virtual Princess: Aelita. The Brawling Champion: Dan Kuso and his partner, Drago. The Strawhat Captain: Monkey D. Luffy. The Demonic Reaper: Ichigo Kurosaki. The Speed Demon: Sonic the Hedgehog. The Angelic Fighter: Pit. The Green Swordsman: Link. The Martial Artist: Ranma Saotome. The Foxy Ninja: Naruto Uzimaki. The Dragon Slayer: Natsu Dragneel. The Spiritual Master: Takuya Kanbara. The Spell Master: Kiyo Takamine and his partner Zatch Bell. And the Creature Tamer: Ash Ketchum and his partner, Pikachu. You only have two heroes remaining. The one who uses links to the heart and the one who uses the connection of souls. Marie is taking you there to free the heart link user and his friends.

Jexi: That's why you did this?

Marie: I would have rescued them myself, but the nose won't let me. Along with the uptight assistant.

Jexi: Then we'll help you. By the way, what's the hero's name?

Igor: His name is Yu Narukami. He and his friends are Persona users.

Zoe: What's a Persona?

Igor: A persona is a manifestation of a person's personality. They start out as vicious beasts known as shadows. But when the person accepts their shadows, they manifest into a persona.

Luffy: Cool! I want a Persona.

Zatch: Me too!

Igor: You have to face your inner shadow first. Now then, you should be arriving in Valora any minute. I'll provide you a map and locations where the eight are being held. I will also give you a tip. Valora is not just pokemon, they also recruit criminals and bandits exiled from their worlds. Now I will send you back. Have a nice trip.

The group then returned to the ship.

Ulrich: That was weird.

Odd: I know. Did you see that large nose? Wow.

Rukia: More importantly, we need to get to Valora.

Bastiodon: You sure you wanna fight the steel kingdom? Cause once you begin fighting against them, there is no turning back.

Jexi: We have to deal with them.

Brook: What do we do about our three stowaways?

Jexi: Four? Wait! Where's Marie?

Knuckles: She must have stayed in that room.

Jexi: Keep them on the ship for now, but make sure they don't leave.

Sissi: You're not the boss of me.

Milly: You can't surpress the press.

Jexi: Actually, I can. Chopper, I want you to watch them.

Chopper: Aye, Aye.

Jexi: Everyone. We need to plan with this map.

Meanwhile in the castle of Valora, we see a large figure with seven red eyes on its body sitting on its throne.

figure: We have invaders. How foolish. No one has ever defeated the steel kingdom. We will crush them easily. So says Registeel!


	30. Dividing the Group! Heroes vs Prinplup

We open to a lake in Valora where the Sunny floats, hidden from the Valorian soldiers and citizens. The group was inside planning their moves.

Jexi: Okay. There are five important facilities here, but four of them house the Persona users. The users of the Emperor and Justice Arcana are in this bar. The users of the Lovers and the Star Arcana are in this mine. The users of the Chariot and the Priestess Arcana are in this Training Base and Yu and the user of the Magician Arcana user are on this snowy mountain. The castle is the only one with no Persona users. So here are the teams. Vector, Jim, Franky, Yumi, Erza and Robin will infiltrate the bar. Dan, Luffy, Odd, Takuya and J.P will infiltrate the mine. Zoro, Ulrich, Sanji, Lucy, Koichi and Koji will infiltrate the base. And Gajeel, Pantherlily, Tommy, Ryoga, Gray, Rukia, Mousse and Jake will go on the mountain. The rest of us will infiltrate the castle as guards as soon as we get some uniforms. Kon, Chopper, Snorunt and Jolteon will stay to guard the Sunny. Are we all clear on the plan?

Team: Yes.

Jexi: Then Let's get moving.

The groups then seperated to handle their appointed tasks. First we follow the team heading for the bar.

Vector: Okay. So here's what I'm thinking. We need to distract the patrends of the bar while we search for the persona users.

Franky: I got it. We order a challenge meal and compete against the other guy. While one of us competes, the rest can snoop around.

Erza: That's an excellent plan.

The group then entered the bar and sat down at a table while the thugs inside just stared at them. The bartender then walked up to them.

Bartender: What do you want?

Franky: Do you have any food challenges?

Bartender: We have one. The Cola Catastrophe. We serve the soda in a mug the size of a boogie board. Its so dangerous that only one person has lived to tell the tale.

Franky: Who was it?

Bartender: Dr. Pepper. But he's gone now.

Vector: Did the soda kill him?

Bartender: No, he was shot. So will you still take it?

Franky: Bring it on.

Bartender: Attention, patrons. We have a competitor for the Cola Catastrophe!

The thugs then surrounded the group as the large mug was brought out.

Bartender: And begin!

Thugs: Chug, chug, chug, chug.!

As Franky began chugging the soda, the group secretly made their way to the back.

Robin: From the way he's drinking, we have 15 minutes.

Yumi: That doesn't leave us much time. If only I had the same powers I had on Lyoko.

Vector: Actually, you can.

He then showed her a bracelet.

Vector: This bracelet allows you to access your Lyoko form outside of Lyoko. The others must have already given them to the rest of the gang.

Yumi then put the bracelet on.

Jim: Now let's find these kids.

The looked throughout the back til they came to a room where a blue penguin with a yellow crest on its head was speaking on the phone.

penguin: All is going according to plan. We're getting more and more thugs and mercenaries by the day. Soon, we will have enough to conquer the other kingdoms. I understand my king. I will keep my eyes out for the intruders.

The penguin then hung up and began to leave the room. The hereos quickly entered.

Erza: So she's using this bar as a method to recruit soldiers. Not only do we need to free the users, but we have to destroy this bar.

Yumi: Agreed.

Vector: But where could they be?

Voice: How about looking below you!

Vector then looked down into a sewer grate to see two people down there. A muscular man with metal piercings and a woman in a detective's uniform.

Erza: Don't worry. We'll get you out of there.

Penguin: I don't think so.

They then saw the penguin wlk in and locked the door.

penguin: You think you can come into Valora, steal from a general and get away with it?

Yumi: General?

penguin: Right. I am General Prinplup and am not letting you take these two without a fight.

Robin: Then we'll just have to settle this.

Prinplup: I couldn't agree more. Bubblebeam!

A steam of bubbles then shot out to them.

Vector: You girls keep her busy. Me and Jim need time to get the vent open.

Yumi: We'll buy you all the time you need.

Yumi then tossed her fan, which popped all the bubbles.

Prinplup: No more kiddie games.

Prinplup then jumped into the air and began spinning down toward the girls.

Prinplup: Drill Peck!

Robin: Dos Fleur.

Two arms then appeared on Prinplup and pushed on a nearby wall redirecting Prinplup into the opposite wall.

Prinplup: That was a dirty trick. How dare you!

Erza: Vector! How much longer?

Vector: We only got one more screw. You may as finish it up.

Erza: Perfect. Requip! Lightning Empress Armor!

Erza"s armor then changed into armor resembling an armored greek goddess. As she sword then became a spear.

Prinplup: A quick costume change isn't going to stop me. Aqua Jet!

Prinplup then became enveloped in water and began to jet towards Erza.

Prinplup: I have you now!

Erza then pointed the spear at Prinplup.

Erza: Lightning Beam!

A blue bem of lighting then fired from the spear hitting Prinplup, electricuting her.

Prinplup: I hate being electricuted. Escpecially when it means losing.

Prinplup then fell over in defeat just as Vector and Jim opened the vent and got the two out.

Woman: Thank you for rescuing us.

Man: Yeah. I could have done better, but thanks.

Vector: It wasn't a big deal.

Woman: We should probably introduce ourselves. I'm Naoto Shirogame.

Man: Kanji Tatsumi.

Vector: We can finish the introductions when we get out of this bar.

They then got out from the back door.

Jim: Now let's get back to the ship.

Yumi: Though it feels like we're forgetting someone.

Vector: Franky! He's still in the bar.

As they headed for the entrance of the bar, they saw Franky leaving with a huge mug.

Franky: Thanks for the cola guys! I'll tell my friends to come here sometime.

Erza: Franky!

Franky: Hey, guys. I see you got the persona users free.

Jim: What happened in there?

Franky: After you guys went to free the persona users, I won the challenge. They took my picture and everything. They even let me keep the mug. I think I'll use it to store blueprints and tools. Now let's get back to the Sunny.

Meanwhile at the castle, as they guards marched around a corner, they were suddenly attacked and knocked out and stripped of their uniforms.

Link: That was easy.

Jexi: Now for the hard part. We have three paths inside. One leads to the throne room, one leads to the technology lab and the other leads to guards break room. We'll split into three teams. Me, Pit, Natsu, Happy, Link, Krokorok, Naruto, Ranma and Ichigo will head for the throne room to deal with the king. Jeremie, Aelita, Nami, Orihime, Sewaddle, Pawniard, Marucho, Zoe, Kiyo, Zatch, Usopp and Ren will head for the science lab. The rest of you will hed for the guards break room and deal with any guards inside or coming in. Now let's go.

The groups then divided even further and headed down the corriders.

Meanwhile, deep in the mines.

Voice: Heroes. Ones that have beaten me before. I await your arrival.


	31. An Old Foe Returns! Heroes vs Dialga

We open to the entrace of the mines to see our group standing outside.

Odd: So these are the mines.

Luffy: What are we waiting for? Let's go in already!

Dan: Wait for us, dude!

the group then ran into the mines to begin the search. As they walked down the mines, they saw the walls were lined with gold.

J.P: This cave is filled with gold.

Takuya: This must be how Valora attains its vast amount of wealth. Now there has to be a way we can get through this place faster.

Luffy: Hey, guys! Look what I found!

The group then saw that Luffy was sitting inside a mine cart. Soon the others got inside and began riding the rails.

Takuya: Oh yeah. We'll find them in no time.

Odd: This is a fun way to get around. Its like a rollercoaster ride.

J.P.: Guys? I don't wanna bother you, but we have company.

The group then turned to see several mole like creatures riding in a seperate mine cart.

Mole: There they are! The idiots that dare think about infiltrating our mines. Come on, my fellow Excadrill, also drop the iron ore.

The Excadrill then began tossing iron ore from the sides of the cart into the dark.

Dan: What's that stuff they're tossing out of their cart?

Takuya: Its iron ore. But why are they tossing it out of their cart?

Just then, the cave began to shake and out of the dark came a large snake like creature made of iron.

Excadrill: There's our Steelix. Now even if they escape, they won't walk out of the mines.

All: Ahhh!

Odd: We need to make this hunk of junk move faster. Or else those moles will catch us or that snake thing will eat us.

Luffy: I'm on it.

Luffy then began to extend his arms back.

Luffy: Gum Gum Bazooka!

The hands then pushed against the other cart, causing the heroes, cart to accelerate.

Dan: Good job, Luffy.

Odd: Guys! They're catching up to us.

Takuya: How are they even doing that?

Back in the Excadrill cart, the Excadrill were rotating their claws to make propellers to boost their speed.

Dan: They're starting to catch up to us.

J.P.: We have bigger problems. We're running out of track!

They then saw that the tracks just empty out into the darkness.

Takuya: I know what to do. Luffy, I need you to grab everyone the moment the cart falls from the tracks.

Luffy: On it.

Takuya: Okay. Here we go. Spirit Evolve to BurningGreymon!

Takuya then became a large creature with wings.

Luffy: Amazing!

BurningGreymon: Luffy, grab my leg and get ready to grab the others.

Luffy then grabbed his leg and he began to fly.

BurningGreymon: Now!

Luffy: Gum Gum Net!

His fingers then formed a net around the others just before the cart fell over the edge.

Dan: Nice job. Now onward!

The team continued forward til they finally reached the ground on the other side. Takuya then reverted to normal form.

Takuya: That was close.

The two continued to walk forward til they reached a large empty clearing where sun was shining down from an opening from the ceiling.

Dan: That's going to make a good escape route.

Voice: Is someone there?

The group then saw a locked cage that contained a girl in pigtails and a strange bear.

J.P.: We're here to get you guys out. Now how to do that?

Dan: Maybe we could break down the cage?

Just then, they saw the door open.

Luffy: Cool! It opened by itself.

Odd: No it didn't. The keys were right next to the cage. No need to thank me.

Girl: Thank you guys. I'm Rise Kujikawa.

bear: And I'm Teddie.

Luffy: Cool. It talks.

Dan: Can we just get out of here?

Voice: Hello there. Its been a long time.

Dan: I've heard that voice before.

Luffy: Me too. Its that guy.

A large claw then emerged from the shadows.

Dan: The one who created all of time.

A large chestplate was then shown with a diamond in the middle.

Luffy: The one who rules Temporal Tower.

Red eyes then shined in the dark.

Dan: The Temporal pokemon, Dialga.

Dialga: It has been awhile, heroes.

Dan: I never would have pegged you as someone who would side with the kingdoms.

Dialga: Its an honor to serve one's type. I sorry, but I must annialate all of you.

Luffy: We beat you before, we can beat you again.

Dialga: We will see. Dragon Breath!

The flames then went toward the heroes, but they avoided them in time.

Takuya: How do you know this guy?

Dan: He was an enemy, but was then turned good after we defeated him. Careful guys. He's pretty tough. Good thing I have the burst blade on hand.

Odd: And this bracelet makes it easier to attack.

Takuya: Spirit Evolve to... Agunimon.

J.P.: Spirit Evolve to...Beetleman.

Dialga: I see your members have increased since last time.

Luffy: You think the mambers are the only thing that increased? Gear 2nd!

Dialga: I will just finish you. Metal Claw!

Before he could strike, the attack was blocked by the blade.

Dan: Not today, dude.

Dialga: Looks like I have to use my strongest move. Roar of Time!

The large shockwave then hit the heroes, who took a large amount of damage.

Luffy: We aren't giving up. Gum Gum Jet Bazooka!

The attack then hit the diamond in Dialga's chest.

Dan: That's how we beat him last time. Aim for the diamond!

Agunimon: Pyro Tornado!

Beetlemon: Lightning Blitz!

Odd: Laser Arrow!

Dan: Charge Shot!

Luffy: Gum Gum Jet Gatling!

The five attacks then soared through the air and made large contact with Dialga's diamond causing him to be in a huge amount of pain. He then fell over.

Dialga: I see you have gotten stronger. Well done. You all can leave now. There is a secret exit at the end of this cave.

Dan: Thanks. Are you two ready to go?

Rise: Of course, senpai.

Teddie: I'm beary glad to be going with you.

Luffy: That's funny. I'm gonna like you.

The group then left leaving Dialga to rest.

Dialga: Monkey D. Luffy. It is a shame a loved one will die in front of you.

meanwhile in the science lab...

Usopp: You guys better hurry. Those scientists could be back any minute.

Jeremie: I'm just finishing hacking in the computer.

Nami: Why are we doing this again?

Aelita: Its possible that they could have some weapon blueprints that could give them an advantage.

Ren: And we need to destroy whatever weapon it may be.

Jeremie: I think I found it. Its a weapon that can be used to destroy an entire world. Its in the beta testing right now, but we need to get rid of it immediately.

Marucho: Well, let's find it and destroy it.

scientist: What do you guys think your doing?

The group then saw a creature with a jaw on the back of its hair.

Zoe: We're just looking over all your reports.

Scientists: I have a theory. That your not actual guards. I'm calling security.

Kiyo: Jikerdor!

Just then, a small sphere hit Mawile and magnetized him to the walls.

Mawile: Release me now!

Orihime: That won't hold for long. We need to find the weapon now.


	32. Battle in the Base! Zoro vs Metagross

We open to the training base where we see thousands of soldiers training to become Valorian soldiers. We then see our heroes disguised as new recruits of the base.

Ulrich: How long do we have to stay in these disguises?

Koichi: Until we get dismissed and we find the location of the two persona users.

Just then, a large iron creature with four heavy iron legs stood in front of the troops.

creature: Attention, troops! I am General Metagross! You are all here to become Valora's most destructive fighting force. That will be all for now. Now please go about your business. You are all dismissed!

The troops then dispersed as well as the team who looked at a detailed map of the whole base.

Lucy: Looks like their keeping the persona users in the bases prison keep.

Koji: How do we get there?

Lucy: Looks like we have to make it through the barracks, into the kitchenand we'll be there.

Koichi: Then let's go then.

As the group walked through the barracks, they were being followed by three soldiers. Meanwhile on the Sunny, the groups from the first two missions had just gotten back.

Franky: Feels good to be back at the ship. I wonder if the others missed us.

Dan: Let's see them and find out.

But as soon as they got inside, they saw the ones that stayed behind knocking on the door to the sick bay.

Odd: What's going on?

Kon: We wanted to check on Chopper, but the door is locked. And the three girls are in there with him.

Snorunt: We tried opening the door, but it appears to be locked.

Franky: Don't worry. I got the master key.

They then unlocked the door and opened it to find Chopper bound and gagged to his chair.

Luffy: Chopper!

Erza then took the gag off and untied Chopper.

Chopper: Thanks. I've tied up for an hour.

Yumi: Who did this to you?

Chopper: It was that scary Sissi girl. She tried me up and left along with those other two girls.

Kanji: Did she say where she was going?

Chopper: She said something about being with her beloved Ulrich and the two girls followed her for some big scoop.

Vector: They're at the training base. Wait. Maybe it will be okay? It not like they'll actually get in. What are they gonna do? Disguise themselves as soldiers?

meanwhile at the base, the group soon entered the kitchen. As soon as the three soldiers got in, they were immediately tackled by Ulrich, Koji and Koichi.

Ulrich: All right. Tell us who you three are before we evicarate you.

soldier: Come on, Ulrich dear.

Ulrich: Wait a minute. Sissi? Milly? Tamiya?

The soldiers then removed their helmets to reveal three familiar girls.

Lucy: What are you three doing here?

Sissi: I couldn't stand being away from my Ulrich. So I tied up your pet reindeer, ran off the ship and followed all of you. I only let these two follow me so they could get the biggest story of the year: You proclaiming your love to me.

Sanji: You may not get it from him, but you'll get it from me.

Sissi: Ew.

Milly: Did you get all that?

Tamiya: Got it.

Voice: Who's in there? This is the head chef. I'm coming in.

Sanji: I have an idea. Lucy, I need you and these three lovely ladies to stay with me. The rest of you need to head to the prison keep.

Koji: We'll be back for you.

The four then advanced toward the keep.

Lucy: So what's your plan?

Sanji: Just follow my lead. Now put these uniforms on.

The girls and Sanji then dressed up as chefs just as the head chef came in.

head chef: Who are you five?

Sanji: I'm the new star chef you sent away for and these are my assistants.

Head chef: The general actually took my request? Finally. Say, you don't mind if I test you five all together. Here's your test. We have food scraps from a recently finished meal from yesterday. I want to see how you'll prepare these food scraps to serve to 100 people for lunch today.

Sanji: No problem.

Head Chef: I'll be in the mess hall when you finish.

The head chef then left.

Lucy: How are you going to make all this stuff into food.

Sanji: Leave that to me. The food scraps here are the same ingredients like in Navarone. I know what to do here.

Sanji then grabbed two knives and began chopping the fish bones.

Sanji: Pulverize the tuna's bones, including its head.

He then tossed the guts into a bowl and began to mix them.

Sanji: Next, mix in the guts.

He then began rolling the paste into balls and putting them into a bowl of flour.

Sanji: Add veggie scraps and roll the paste into balls.

He then put them in the fryer.

Sanji: Then let them deep fry.

He then began boiling the meat.

Sanji: Boil the fat and trim from the meat til it becomes soft and tender.

He then tasted the stew. He then began to pour a sauce on the deep fried balls.

Sanji: Provides a perfect complement to a sauce made of shellfish.

He then twirled around his whisk and laddle.

Sanji: The bitterness of the guts wets the appetite and the powerful flavor gives new life to a tired body.

He then began to season and chop up the vegetable skins.

Sanji: This brings us to the preparation of the vegetable dish. The skins of burdock roots and potatoes contain more vitamins and minerals then their insides. Which makes them an ideal nutrient source.

He then held out a gravy boat with dressing inside.

Sanji: Finally, broccoli stems can be used to make a soft suttle dressing.

He then poured the dressing onto the balls and vegetables.

Sanji: Volia! Cuisine a la cart!

Lucy: That was amazing.

Sanji: Thanks. Now let's serve those guys a meal they'll never forget.

meanwhile in the prison keep...

Zoro: Now where could they be?

As they walk down the hall, they see that all the cells are empty. They then come across a large door.

Koichi: Only one way left.

They then open the door to see a huge metalic room with a cage in the middle. Inside the cage were two girls. One was wearing light green atheletic jacket and a girl with long black hair and dressed in red.

Ulrich: There they are.

Ulrich then ran in when Koji noticed something was off.

Koji: Ulrich! Wait!

Just then, Ulrich stopped as Metagross crashed down from the ceiling.

Metagross: I knew you would come here. Our miners found that your friends freed our prisoners. So I set this little trap for you. So, who will be the first to die.

Zoro then tied his bandana around his head and drew his swords and placing one in his teeth.

Zoro: That's going to be me. Guys, free the persona users while I handle this.

Koichi: Good luck, Zoro.

Metagross: Zoro? As in Roronoa Zoro? The pirate hunter? The pirate with the 120 million beri bounty?

Zoro: You heard of me?

Metagross: Your name strikes fear in thugs from millions of worlds ever since your team took down Hades and Dialga. Taking you down will help make the steel kingdom famous and something to fear.

Zoro: That will be the day. Now let's go.

The two then began to clash with legs versus swords. While this happened, Koji, Ulrich and Koichi were freeing the two girls.

Green jacket girl: Is what that freak saying over there is true? Did you really free our friends?

Ulrich: Its all true. We're freeing the persona users. Which means we're freeing you too.

They then broke open the cage releasing the girls.

green jacket girl: Thanks. I'm Chie Satonaka

Black haired girl: And I'm Yukiko Amagi.

Koji: Nice to meet you two. Now let's get out of here.

Chie: Not yet. I wanna see the sword guy take down the metal guy.

Metagross: Meteor Mash!

As the attack went for Zoro, he blocked it with his swords.

Metagross: That's it. I'm ending this right now! Flash Cannon!

The cannon was then launched causing dust to fly up.

Metagross: Now your dead!

As the smoke cleared. Metagross was in shock as well as the heroes. They saw that Zoro had six arms and three heads.

Zoro: Deadly nine sword style: Asura!

Metagross: Extra limbs won't save you. Time for my ultimate attack! Hyper Beam!

As the beam went towards Zoro, he sliced right through it and kept charging for Metagross.

Zoro: Asura: Ichibugin!

As soon as he slashed through, Metagross fell over from his injuries and defeat.

Zoro: And that's that. Now let's grab swirly brow and the girls and get out of here.

meanwhile at the castle guard breakroom, we see several knocked out guards laying in the ground.

Brook: Yohohoho! That was easier then I expected.

Manaphy: Very easy.

Ash: We just have to keep this up til they take down the king.

meanwhile in the science lab...

Orihime: Where is the weapon?

Mawile: I'll never tell.

Sewaddle: Suit yourself. We'll just start wrecking your equipment.

Mawile: No! Its expensive! Fine I'll talk. The weapons On the table.

they then see a square box on the table.

Kiyo: That's it?

Mawile: That weapon will fuse any two objects together to make something new. We'll have an entire army of half steel, half human soldiers. It will run on the power of the personas.

Aelita: Too bad we're taking it.

The group then left leaving Mawile magnetized to the wall.

Mawile: Oh! Come on!


	33. Another Return! Gajeel vs Aggron

We open to the snowy mountain where we see our heroes climbing up the huge mountain to reach the final two persona users.

Tommy: So how much further is it to the top?

Ryoga: It shouldn't be that far.

Mousse: Why would someone put two human beings on an icy mountain and expect them to survive this bitter cold?

Rukia: WHoever it is, they must be pretty cruel.

As they continued to climb, they can hear rumbling coming from up above.

Tommy: What was that?

Gray: Must have been an avalanche. We better keep our voices down.

Pantherlily: We just need to reach the summit, save the persona users and climb down before the sunsets.

Mousse: WHat happens after sunset even though we won't be out here that long.

Gajeel: We'll all freeze to death.

After climbing the large mountain, they soon reach the summit where they see a cage. Inside the cage was a silver haired boy and a boy with headphones around his neck.

Rukia: There they are!

headphone boy: Come on. Its bad enough were freezing to death, but is it really necessary for seven people to finish the job?

Mousse: We're here to save you! Is one of you, Yu Narukami?

Silver haired boy: That's my name.

Rukia: We've been asked by Marie to save you guys.

Yu: Marie asked you? That's good. You hear that, Yosuke?

Yosuke: I did. I'm just glad to be living this frozen wasteland.

But just as they opened the cage and released the two, a large creature rose from the snow. The creature resembled a large steel plated dinosaur.

creature: So you think you can come up the mountain of the great General Aggron and get a-!

The creature then stares at Rukia.

Aggron: That face. I've seen that face before. You!

Aggron then came lunging in slashing at Rukia.

Gray: What's wrong with him?

Rukia: Why are you only attacking me?

Aggron: You ruined my life, you stupid girl. Your the reason I lost so much respect.

Rukia: Your going to have to be more percise.

Aggron: How about this? We meet in Boulder Quarry.

Rukia then had a shocked face.

Rukia: Your that Aggron that Team Charm and the rest of us defeated.

Aggron: That's right. After you beat me, I was recruited by the king himself. I rose through the ranks and became one of Valora's highest ranking generals. But now that you are here, I can redeem myself.

But before Aggron could attack, a boulder hit him in the head. He turned to see that the thrower was Gajeel.

Aggron: You got some sort of bone to pick with me?

Gajeel: Not really. You think your pretty strong, right?

Aggron: Yeah. So?

Gajeel: I'm thinking that the two of us should square off to see who's stronger.

Aggron: Let's make it a little more interesting. If you win, I have to do one thing you asked me to. If I win, I get to eviserate this little harlet.

Rukia: Harlet?

Gajeel: Deal.

The two then stared the other down with glares.

Aggron: I go first! Metal Claw!

Gajeel: Iron Dragon's Scales!

As Aggron tried to slash him, it only did minimal damage.

Aggron: How are you doing this?

Gajeel: I forgot to tell you. I'm a dragon slayer. And the name is Gajeel Redfox!

Aggron: Well, Mr. Redfox. Remember this mountain, cause you are going to die here! Iron Tail!

Gajeel: Iron Dragon's Sword!

The two opposing forces then clashed again and again each giving out an equal amount of force.

Yu: They're both equally matched.

Ryoga: Its because they're using the same element. Iron will always be equal to iron.

Mousse: So does this mean they'll never over power eachother?

Ryoga: Basically.

Pantherlily: Gajeel will defeat him. I have faith in him.

Gajeel: Your really strong, you know that?

Aggron: Your not half bad yourself. Its been a while since I've met an opponent like you. I really don't want this fight to end. I wanna keep it going and going til I'm down to my last breath. Iron Head!

Aggron then rammed into him and he slid back while keeping his guard.

Aggron: Feeling hurt? Not me. Thanks to my Iron Head ability, I'm protected from all recoil damage from all moves.

Gajeel: You know, we should probably wrap this up.

Aggron: I guess your right. Flash Cannon!

Gajeel: Iron Dragon's Roar!

The attacks then collided with eachother trying to overpower the other. Just then, the two opposing forces caused an explosion to occur. As soon as the smoke cleared, we see both of them standing there. The two soon began to wobble and fall over, but Gajeel stood on one knee and Aggron fell over completely.

Aggron: I lose.

The heroes then came up to Gajeel and supported him.

Gajeel: You guys can stop. I can support myself.

He then began to limp over to Aggron.

Aggron: Okay. A deal's a deal. What would you have me do?

Gajeel then extended his hand to Aggron.

Gajeel: When we finally defeat the steel kingdom, I want you to come to Fairy Tail.

Aggron: What?

Gray: Are you sure you want him there?

Gajeel: Of course. He's tough and he's a perfect sparring partner.

Aggron: Your a real piece of work. I beat the crap out of you, yet your asking me to be your friend. Even if you do know what I have done, would you still accept me?

Gajeel: Yeah. So what do you say?

Aggron then looked down for a moment and then looked up and took the hand.

Aggron: What the heck. I'll leave this kingdom and join your little club. But I'm only joining so I can defeat every strong warrior there.

Gajeel: We'll just have to see about that.

The two then laughed when they said this.

Rukia: Maybe joining your guild is just what Aggron needs. He may be a loud mouth, he's not that bad a person.

Pantherlily: Its gonna feel weird having him around the guild, but we'll get use to it.

Yu: He's not the only one joining the team. On behalf of the investigation team, we would like to join the Dimensional Heroes.

Mousse: That's not our call. That honor would go to Jexi.

Yu: Then once he's finished his business, I'll ask him.

Ryoga: Agreed. Now let's get off this mountain.

Gray: I wonder how Jexi's doing at that castle.

meanwhile in the castle...

Jexi: We're almost to the castle throne room. Once we're there, we can defeat the king and free this kingdom.

The heroes soon entered the throne to see Registeel sitting in his throne.

Registeel: I have been waiting for you, heroes.

His eyes then began to glow as he said this and the doors behind the heroes shut tight.

To be continued...

(Next time on Dimensional Heroes: Registeel has appeared and is ready to fight and Natsu is ready to stand up to him and end all of this fighting. And later, we'll see the epic conclusion of this story. Next time: Natsu Vs. Registeel! Goodbye to the past and welcome back to the future.)


	34. Natsu vs Registeel! Farewell to the past

We open to the throne room where the heroes just glared at Registeel.

Jexi: So you knew we were coming after all?

Registeel: I've been recieving reports from my soldiers all over Valora about your friends defeating my generals and freeing my persona users. Now thanks to you, my weapon is useless.

Pit: Too bad. We freed them all and we're going to take you down.

Registeel: You say you will defeat me? That is something I will not allow.

Natsu: We wouldn't care if you did allow it. We're still going to fight you. In fact I'll take you on myself.

Registeel: Very well. But I prefer we do it somewhere more spacious.

Registeel then jumped from his throne and onto the floor. As soon as he landed, the floor began to rise. When it rose, the ceiling opened up allowing the floor to pass through. As the floor passed through, they arrived in a large stadium.

Registeel: This is where all of our battles for the throne are held. Our fight will be televised throughout all of Valora via Magnemite, Magneton and Magnezone.

They then saw the Magnemite, Magneton and Magnezone carrying camera's broadcasting the signal.

Natsu: Great. Now everyone can see me kick you behind.

As Natsu entered the stadium, the others went into the stands. As the group entered the stands, a hexagonal creature floated down.

Creature: Greetings, Valorians. I am Bronzor, you announcer. Today, we are here to see our mighty king Registeel battle with this hero. What's your name?

Natsu: Natsu Dragneel.

Bronzor: Natsu Dragneel! Who will step out of the ring victorious? You'll just have to find out. 3,2,1,Fight!

Natsu then began the fight.

Natsu: guess I'm going first! Fire Dragon's Roar!

The stream of flames then went straight for Registeel.

Krokorok: Somethings not right. Registeel can easily avoid that, but he's not moving out of the way. What's his angle?

As soon as the flames stopped, Registeel still stood unscathed.

Natsu: What the?

Registeel: There is a reason I am king. I have trained myself to withstands flames. Your flames will not be as effective on me. Now, Charge Beam!

The electric beam was then launched, but Natsu dodged it before it could hit.

Natsu: Looks like I'll have to go close. Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!

Natsu then became engulfed in flames and rushed towards Registeel at top speed. But when the flames subsided, Registeel still stood.

Registeel: Lock On!

A target then appeared on Natsu's head.

Krokorok: That's not good.

Happy: Why? What's Lock On?

Krokorok: Its makes sure the next move the user uses is a guarenteed hit.

Registeel: Zap Cannon.

A large sphere of electricity was then launched towards Natsu. He tried to dodge it, but the sphere hit him.

Natsu: Ahhhh!

Ranma: Natsu!

Registeel: How does it feel to be messing with the power of a king?

Natsu: I'll admit. It's challenging, but I'll still overcome you. Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!

As Natsu arms ignited, he lunged for Registeel, when he got close, Registeel then surprised him by grabbing his arms.

Registeel: I want you nice and close when I unleash my ultimate attack. Let's go! Flash Cannon!

The attack then hit Natsu head on. He let go of Natsu's arms and let him drop to the ground where he lay motionless.

Link: Natsu!

Naruto: Get up!

Bronzor: 1! 2! 3! 4!

Ichigo: Don't go down like this, man!

Bronzor: 5! 6! 7!

Happy: You can't let that thing beat you! You're tougher than him!

Bronzor: Eight! Nine! Te-Huh?

Just then, Natsu began to get back up.

Registeel: Impossible.

Natsu: You may be strong, but I have something you'll never have. A great fighting spirit. I will defeat you and free this kingdom. Now its time to get serious! Crimson Locus: Fire Dragon's Fist!

Natsu's fists then lit on fire with large flames and he began unleashing a large amount of punches! Registeel being pushed farther and farther. Registeel was still standing, but barely.

Registeel: You little brat! How dare you push me this far. I will defend this kingdom to my last breath. Flash Cannon!

Natsu: Crimson Locus: Exploding Flame Blade!

Natsu's arms then ignited on fire and he moved them in a spiral motion. The flames then began to overtake the attack and engulfed Registeel. When the flames cleared. Registeel stood there motionless. He then fell over crashing into the ground.

Bronzor: I don't believe it! Our king has just been defeated by Natsu Dragneel. According to the rules of conquest, Natsu Dragneel is now the new official king of Valora!

Natsu: So I'm a king now.

Registeel: Correct. I will be happy to serve you, my king.

Natsu: For my first command, I want this kingdom to stop conquering other worlds. My second command, I want this kingdom to be allied with Aurora! And my final command, I want Registeel to rule in my stead while am on business far away. These are my commands!

Registeel: Very well. I shall live up to your expectations. Have a very safe journey.

Natsu: By the way, why the change in attitude all of a sudden?

Registeel: I am bound to the rules of conquest. If they say I must follow you, then I must follow you.

Jexi: So that's why the other rulers followed our requests. They're bound to tradition. Well, either way, let's head back to the past.

The crew soon boarded the Sunny and activated the time machine. They soon returned to Kadic after putting Sissi, Milly and Tamiya to sleep and erasing the camera footage.

Jexi: That should do it. With those three asleep, they'll just think it was a dream. We really should be going. Since Flux has already been beaten down, he's probably already escaped and headed back to our present. Its been fun.

Aelita: Do you really have to go?

Jeremie: We'll be shutting Xana down soon.

Jexi: That really sounds like fun, but Flux is back in the present. But don't worry, We'll all meet again. Except for Jim.

Jim: What does that mean?

Jexi: You'll find out.

Jexi then boarded the ship and the time machine was activated again the ship was gone.

Luffy: This was so much fun!

Dan: Not only did we defeat bad guys, we also got 6 more heroes.

Jexi: Which means there's only one left to find. The one who uses souls? Now who could that be?

meanwhile with Flux, he was resting in bed with his team watching over him.

Ian: I can't believe we had to leave that world.

Flux: We really don't have a choice. Besides, I have to return that time machine to the dealer.

Anette: By the way, big brother. Me and Damien retrieved that plant from the school grounds.

She then showed him a strange purple plant.

Flux: Perfect. Now I can harness the necter and make that special serum. Everyone! We'll meet back up here in two months, for you Buggy, it will be two years.

Buggy: Understood. I'll even try and get you some more soldiers.

Flux: Perfect! Now I need to be alone. I need to create my formula. I'll win yet.

meanwhile on the Sunny, the group were on deck saying goodbye to Team Crusader and Jolteon.

Krokorok: Its been nice teaming up with you guys again. We'll spread your names all over Aurora.

Dan: That means a lot dude. Just don't go overboard.

Jolteon: I will even make you all honorary soldiers of Aurora. When you encounter a kingdom, you must challenge the king or queen and have them join you. That will be the only way to win this war. Also, if you see my siblings, please rescue them.

Sonic: We'll do our best, Jolteon. Safe trip.

The six then entered their ship and flew off to their kingdom.

Jexi: This is a very good ending. Though it makes me curious about what to expect in the future.

Franky: By the way, when you were installing the equipment into the Sunny, me and the other tech guys were tinkering with your ship. Have a look.

Jexi then looked in awe as he saw that his old ship had been expanded and made much more efficent.

Jexi: Incredible.

Franky: It has enough room for all of us, so we won't have to keep using the Sunny as a base, there's even a dock where we can keep the Sunny. And here's the best part. It can transform to suit any environment. Now you just have to name it.

Jexi: How about the Star Speeder?

Pit: I like it. Star Speeder it is.

Author: And that is the end of our little story. But do not fret. You can expect even more excitement in the next story. The next story in this series is Dimensional Heroes: Pirate Warriors. So be on the look out.


End file.
